


Это судьба/You're fucked

by Herr_Pechvogel, Schuu



Series: 21 грамм [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Ангелы, Демоны, Юмор, драма, секс, триллер, экзорзисты, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Pechvogel/pseuds/Herr_Pechvogel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: У экзорциста Суги проблем больше с каждым днем: его врач Дайчи оказался нефилимом; его контрактера-полукровку Ойкаву утащил в ад братец Ушиджима; некий Цукишима Кей уже восемь лет готовит план мести, а Суга ни сном ни духом ― за что... И это не считая Тендо, который оказался порталом для демонов. В довесок ко всему у Суги появляется очень упрямый, но способный ученик.





	Это судьба/You're fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстратор: [Ветала](https://twitter.com/LightAcrobat)
> 
> Текст написан на Spokon BigBang 2019

Капли дождя громко барабанят по стеклу и козырьку магазинчика прямо под квартирой Суги, и сонный разум не сразу различает настойчивый стук в дверь. Суга лениво приоткрывает глаза и смотрит в потолок. Перед глазами все еще мелькают обрывки кошмара, ― своего или чужого ― непонятно. Одним из остаточных эффектов от слияния с Тендо оказываются общие сны, а Тендо ну слишком уж часто снятся кошмары. Хотя те разы, когда вместо кошмаров ему снились эротические сны, стали кошмарами уже для Суги.

Сейчас же Суга все еще видит перед собой человека, покрытого с ног до головы темной вязкой жидкостью, белки его глаз четко выделяются посреди липкой мути, и Суга лениво гадает, кому из них двоих мог принадлежать такой сон. 

Стук в дверь повторяется, заставляет Сугу отлепить щеку от книги, на которой он заснул.

― Откройте! Суга-сан!

Суга подрывается и в два шага оказывается у двери. Хотя шею неприятно сводит и покалывает, но сейчас некому сказать, чтобы Суга не спал где и как попало. Не успевает он повернуть замок, как дверь открывается, и в комнату вваливается перепачканный с ног до головы Ямагучи. Как из сна вышел. Пахнет он, впрочем, не лучше, чем выглядит, Суга едва успевает отскочить в сторону, чтобы на него не попала эта субстанция, чем бы она ни была.

― Ты опять не взял ключ. ― Суга выглядывает в коридор, замечает мигающие лампочки у лифта ― нехороший знак, совсем не похожий на перебои электричества, ― и быстро запирает дверь.

― А вы опять заперлись изнутри. ― Ямагучи едва ли не на четвереньках отползает подальше от входа и устало опускается на пол. Если судить по свежим разводам на полу, кажется, что тут тащили труп.

Когда несколько месяцев назад этот мальчишка впервые появился на пороге с отчаяньем в глазах и просьбой взять его в ученики, Суга не стал сразу отказывать. Ему не очень хотелось брать на себя ответственность за чье-то обучение ― с его-то образом жизни. И с кучей нависших проблем вроде похищенного полукровки, задачу по защите которого он с треском провалил, побочных эффектов от слияния с Тендо и плана по открытию портала в ад. Или лучше из ада. Определенно из.

Тогда Суга увидел в незнакомом еще мальчишке возможность, а затем и потенциал. Это заставило его почувствовать себя не очень хорошим человеком, но на тот момент он уже два месяца провел в безуспешных попытках вытащить Ойкаву в человеческий мир. Суга знал, что одних его способностей недостаточно, с ангелами говорить бесполезно, Тендо лишь рассмеялся, а Кита и слушать не стал.

Особенности работы и жизни Суги не очень-то располагали к фатализму, но отчаяние оказалось той самой дверью, что позволила Суге впустить в свою жизнь Ямагучи.

― Пробрался в их гнездо, пришлось оглушить парочку, пока не заметили. ― Ямагучи лезет под грязную, мокрую майку и вытаскивает флакон с чем-то черным и густым внутри.

― Говорил же не отправляться к гарпиям в одиночку. ― Суга привычно борет в себе брезгливость и берет флакон.

― Я думал, что смогу договориться. ― У Ямагучи виноватый вид, но почему-то кажется, что он лукавит. Как будто даже не пробовал начать переговоры. Суга смотрит на него, чуть сощурившись, но Ямагучи даже взгляд не отводит.

― Я смог бы договориться, ты ― нет. Иди-ка ты прими лучше ванну. Потом сходим к моему татуировщику, сделаем так, чтобы гарпии не смогли тебя отыскать.

Суга идет на кухню к раковине, чтобы отмыть флакон от грязи. Он уже почти уверен, что Ямагучи слукавил, слишком уж он оказался похожим на своего учителя. Вот только если Суга действительно умел договариваться что с людьми, что с ангелами, что с демонами, то Ямагучи ― нет. При виде потенциальной опасности вместо того, чтобы просчитать все возможности ухода от конфликта, Ямагучи был готов сразу принимать стойку и защищать себя до конца, как загнанный в угол маленький хорек. Суга не знал, что сделало этого мальчишку пугливым, словно не совсем живущим даже, а вечно выживающим. Но еще Суга с уважением отметил, что сил в Ямагучи оказалось как во взрослом хищном звере.

Суга отмывает флакон от грязи, очень похожей на естественные отходы гарпий, и внимательно рассматривает жидкость внутри. В одной из позаимствованных у Киты книг описывался ритуал, действие которого усиливалось с помощью крови гарпий, и Суга вслух предположил, что, возможно, ни одна из его магических пентаграмм для открытия портала в ад не работает из-за того, что он простой человек. А люди магами, как правило, не рождаются, они ими становятся. Возможно. Некоторые, в определенных условиях. Единственным встреченным за всю свою жизнь исключением из правил оказался Тендо, и то за занятием магией замечен он не был. И хотя и ангелы, и демоны признают в нем просто человека, Суга к видовой принадлежности Тендо все еще относится с большим недоверием.

А еще в Ямагучи обнаруживается много нездорового альтруизма. Суга опасается, что тот испугается каких-то практик или заданий, но единственный, кто в итоге оказывается шокированным, ― это сам Суга. Впрочем, он быстро перестает задавать вопросы, откуда Ямагучи знает то, что знает. Все техники, что использует мальчишка, гораздо опаснее и темнее привычных Суге, да и вообще тех, с какими обычно сталкиваются люди, но Ямагучи, кажется, об этом даже не подозревает. Ошибки в таких случаях могут привести к необратимым последствиям. Ямагучи не ошибается и не колеблется. Суга видит, что Ямагучи всегда очень точен в использовании своих заклинаний, и его невероятная способность к фокусировке и концентрации энергии делают магию более стабильной, более сильной. Его жуткую, если уж совсем честно, магию. Ямагучи работает с ней так естественно, будто в школе этому учился.

И Суга понимает, что это его шанс. Его портал в ад прямиком к Ойкаве, к восстановлению контракта и уничтожению всех мучающих последствий его нарушения.

― Вы имели в виду защитную татуировку? ― Ямагучи выходит из ванной чистый, свежий, обновленный, с еще влажными волосами. На такого посмотришь, и в голову никогда не придет, что он может иметь отношение к той густой темной энергии, которой пользуется. ― У меня есть одна. К тому же, ваш дом хорошо защищен, пока мы внутри, мы в безопасности.

Суга смотрит на Ямагучи, на чистые руки без единого прикосновения чернил, на россыпь веснушек на плечах ― такой невинный штрих, что даже смешно. Суга гадает, где же у Ямагучи защитная татуировка. Затем ухмыляется, сделав для себя определенные выводы, и думает, что пора бы уже перестать удивляться.

Ямагучи подходит к нему и смотрит на разложенные на рабочем столе свитки, книги и флаконы. Берет уже отмытый от грязи пузырек с кровью гарпий.

― Я… я не уверен, что гарпии достаточно сильные существа, чтобы использовать их кровь в качестве материала для портала.

Суга смотрит на него со знающей улыбкой и наслаждается своим статусом «семпая», «сенсея» даже для умного, но во многом еще наивного мальчишки. Он раньше и не подозревал, что это может быть так приятно.

― Ты когда-нибудь дрался с гарпиями всерьез?

Ямагучи качает головой.

― Нет, к счастью.

― И не надо. Они сильны, почти как демоны, но против их атак меньше заклинаний, а чтобы их отразить, нужно тратить больше энергии, следовательно, бой никогда не затягивается. Да и вся стая обычно быстро приходит на помощь.

Ямагучи вздрагивает и отставляет флакон.

― Звучит как фильм ужасов. ― Ямагучи берет со стола одну из книг и устраивается на полу с большим блокнотом А4.

Суга смеется и проверяет список необходимых ингредиентов.

― Если ты не заметил, то все в нашей жизни ― это один сплошной кошмар.

Ямагучи отводит глаза ― очевидно, это не кажется ему смешным ― и смотрит невидящим взглядом в раскрытую книгу. Он опять кажется каким-то слишком маленьким и слишком побитым, вызывает в Суге странные эмоции, незнакомые, непривычные и оттого как минимум слегка пугающие. Такие чувства, наверное, испытывает отец, старший брат, наставник. Суга таким никогда не был. Хочется спросить, что Ямагучи такое пережил, но Суга в очередной раз проглатывает свои вопросы. Он видит, что над Ямагучи как будто висит чувство вины и непонятная тоска, но мальчишка, что бы с ним ни случилось, отлично держится и усердно учится. Так что Суга считает, что ему повезло с прилежным и целеустремленным учеником.

― Не засиживайся допоздна, завтра пробуем новую формулу, тебе будут нужны силы.

Ямагучи кивает и придвигает к себе альбом.

― Хорошо, я повторю заклинание и тут же пойду спать, ― послушно говорит он.

Утром Суга просыпается от волнения и предвкушения. Почему-то ему кажется, что в этот раз план сработает, и, несмотря на желание подорваться прямо сейчас и приступить к ритуалу, он заставляет себя полежать в кровати еще какое-то время и успокоиться. На всякий случай проматывает в памяти все важные детали, а когда выходит из своей спальни, Ямагучи уже бодро чертит на огромном белом листе рисовой бумаги заклинание.

На столе тарелка с сэндвичами из ближайшего круглосуточного магазинчика и недопитый кофе, и при виде еды Суга чувствует такой голод, будто не ел с прошлого утра. Сделав себе чай, он ест один из сэндвичей и то и дело поглядывает на Ямагучи. Тот выглядит как художник за работой, с убранными в мелкий хвост волосами, перемазанными в туши пальцами. Через тонкую белую майку отчетливо проступают позвонки на худой спине. Ямагучи, по всей видимости, хорошо выучил заклинание, раз пишет его по памяти, уверенной и твердой рукой.

― Я посчитал время, лучший час в эти сутки будет в тринадцать двадцать пять и в полночь, как всегда, ― говорит Ямагучи, заканчивая заклинание и поднимаясь на ноги, ― и решил, что нам следует попробовать пораньше, чтобы… ― Он неуверенно запинается, но все же продолжает: ― Чтобы, если ничего не получится, приступить к следующему варианту.

― У нас получится, ― уверенно говорит Суга, надеясь, что этим вдохновит на успех и Ямагучи. Конечно, он и сам думает об этом «если». Думает, чувствует поднимающийся по позвоночнику противный холодок и сразу себе запрещает.

Но Ямагучи, кажется, и не надо вдохновлять, он выглядит серьезным и сосредоточенным и, в отличие от Суги, совсем не переживает. Конечно, Ямагучи понятия не имеет, кто такой Ойкава Тоору и что он значит для Суги. Он делает это в первую очередь для своего учителя и… и еще себя. Суге кажется, что сейчас, в данную секунду, ему приходит четкий ответ, зачем Ямагучи ему так добросовестно помогает. Он хочет научиться открывать портал в ад. Нет, он собирается открыть портал в ад ― не только этот. Свой. Что ж, какие бы ни были у него на то причины, Суга явно не тот, кто имеет право осуждать или останавливать Ямагучи.

― В час двадцать пять, говоришь? ― Суга смотрит на часы на стене и доедает бутерброд.

Ямагучи кивает и подходит к раковине, начинает тщательно отмывать руки от туши.

― Заклинание читается полторы минуты, значит, начать надо будет раньше на сорок пять секунд, чтобы все сошлось.

― Понятно. ― Суга думает о том, в какой из моментов ему нужно воззвать к контракту и Ойкаве, чтобы тот был готов…

Суга понятия не имеет, как работают порталы с обратной стороны. Обычный призыв демона требует контракта с душой, жертв, но это все же не открытие портала, да и Ойкава не на все сто процентов демон. Может, портал каким-то образом вытянет Ойкаву в их мир? Или откроет перед ним дверь, через которую он сможет ускользнуть? А что, если Ойкава спит или в отключке? Есть ли шанс, что он просто проспит открывшуюся дверь? По спине снова крадется холодок какой-то липкой паники, и Суга одергивает себя. Было бы слишком глупо, это раз. И тогда он бы вытащил Ойкаву все равно, чтобы убить, ― это два.

Ямагучи жадно жует оставшийся на тарелке сэндвич и запивает остатками холодного кофе, склонившись над одним из свитков. Суга проверяет на полу заклинание-пентаграмму, поиски которой дались им с таким трудом.

Они приступают к открытию портала как и планировали. У Суги по-прежнему мелко, едва заметно, но все же подрагивают руки, а Ямагучи все так же спокоен, когда, сидя на коленях перед листом с пентаграммой, обводит кровью гарпий символы в круге. Он не отрывается от чтения заклинания, и почему-то сейчас Суга чувствует себя одной из тех самых диснеевских ведьм. Разве что нет зловещего света.

И, будто услышав его слова, голубого цвета огонь вспыхивает на обведенных кровью символах. В первую секунду от резкого света у Суги начинают слезиться глаза, он морщится. Ямагучи отдергивает руки от пентаграммы, и пламя дорожкой бежит по чернилам, мгновенно охватывая весь рисунок. Бумага стремительно темнеет, но не загорается, и у Суги от одной мысли, что все работает, радостно сжимается сердце. Он часто дышит и облизывает пересохшие губы.

Опыт не позволяет ему сбиться при чтении заклинания, как и Ямагучи ― старание и упорство. И едва они договаривают последние слова, как Ямагучи сразу опускает ладони в синее пламя, бесстрашно, как будто делает это каждый день, и огонь тут же охватывает его кожу, подпитываясь жизненной энергией, необходимой для открытия портала. Одновременно с ним Суга касается потемневшего листа предплечьем, на котором когда-то они с Ойкавой прописали их контракт, и начинает шептать заклинание поиска. Контракт отзывается внутри, тонкой ниточкой скользит от кончика безымянного пальца через всю руку в самое сердце, проходит по сосудам и венам, подсвечивая на миг символы под кожей. Это больно, кожу будто изнутри колет тончайшими иглами, сердце начинает работать тяжело, натужно, но колотится при этом, как сумасшедшее. Будь Суга новичком, наверняка испугался бы, но сейчас он терпит эту боль, совсем незначительную по сравнению с той, которую испытал при нарушении контракта. Он закрывает глаза и отчетливо представляет себе Ойкаву таким, каким запомнил его в последний момент перед исчезновением: испуганным, беспомощным, униженным и разгневанным. Три месяца, три недели и двадцать один час назад.

Ощущение покалывающей боли начинает отступать, и Суга в ужасе, что заклинание не работает, открывает глаза. Цвет пламени больше не ярко-синий и даже не прохладно-голубой. Он оранжево-красный, поглотивший все символы в центре и не оставивший и следа от рисовой бумаги. Суге кажется, что сейчас огонь прожжет пол, но этого не происходит. Центр круга затоплен белым светом, и пламя вокруг накаляется до тех пор, пока не сливается с ним. Ямагучи напротив него сам белый как полотно, россыпь веснушек, кажется, проступила отчетливее, а лицо словно утратило всякое выражение. Суге чудится, что он не видит даже бликов на затопивших радужку зрачках.

В горле становится горький ком. Суге немедленно хочется все остановить здесь и сейчас, но чем хуже выглядит Ямагучи, тем сильнее и стабильнее становится портал, и Сугу разрывает от противоречий. Он заставляет себя сглотнуть ком и стиснуть зубы. Нельзя все сейчас пустить коту под хвост. Во рту горько-кисло, как после нескольких сигарет, выкуренных подряд.

Ямагучи медленно поднимает на Сугу глаза, во взгляде отчетливо читается «Я смогу. Я выдержу», и в следующий момент падает на бок. Ладони отрываются от пентаграммы, поверхность портала вздрагивает, как встревоженная камнем вода. Суга не успевает даже подумать о том, как он может помочь Ямагучи, когда портал вспыхивает ослепительно ярко, вытягивается столпом света и огня вверх до самого потолка. И гаснет.

Ойкава появляется – нет, даже вываливается так… обыденно, будто просто споткнулся и потому упал на Сугу, а не был только что выдернут из самого натурального ада. Натуральнее некуда, от Ойкавы ощутимо разит смесью запахов дыма, серы, слегка – крови и чего-то еще – терпимого вроде, но сразу вызывающего отторжение. Очень знакомого – так пахнут все «свежие» демоны, только появившиеся в мире, если принюхаться. У Суги за его жизнь было достаточно возможностей.

Выглядит Ойкава до странного нормально. Точнее, выглядел бы, если бы не выражение лица. Кажется, что он готов одновременно расплакаться до истерики, вырвать Суге сердце и отключиться на месте.

У Ойкавы огромные круглые глаза и какой-то безумный бегающий взгляд. Суге мерещится адский огонь вместо обычно теплой шоколадной радужки – или не мерещится? – и становится не по себе. Ойкава плотно сжимает губы – до тонкой белой нитки. Сам он тоже бледный, как… как смерть, думает Суга, и это вроде как иронично, но смеяться не хочется. Хватка у Ойкавы тоже смертельная, он вцепился Суге в ворот обеими руками, и кажется, что его пальцы просто свело судорогой. Ойкава заметно тяжело сглатывает, и Суга рефлекторно повторяет за ним.

― Привет. ― Суга старается говорить спокойно и уверенно. Аккуратно сжимает запястья Ойкавы, гладит большими пальцами. Тот моргает раз, еще раз ― медленнее. Выпрямляется, с видимым трудом расцепляет пальцы и, чуть пошатнувшись, встает на ноги. Шумно выдыхает, проводит рукой по волосам, зачесывая челку назад. Она сразу падает обратно на глаза, слишком сильно отросшая, Суга встает тоже и тянется ее поправить. Ойкава издает странный звук – не то всхлипывает, не то глухо вскрикивает, – и порывисто вцепляется в Сугу снова, обнимает с силой – совсем нечеловеческой.

― Привет, ― звучит невнятно из-за того, как Ойкава прячет лицо у Суги на плече. 

Суга вдруг чувствует себя дезориентированным ― голос знакомый до такой степени, что уже родной, но так странно слышать его сейчас. После всего. В горле встает комок, Суга сухо сглатывает, но комок никак не пропадает, не дает вдохнуть. Или, может, это из-за объятий Ойкавы.

Тот отходит на полшага, старается размеренно дышать. Оглядывается, снова трогает свои волосы, нервными движениями отряхивает брюки и поворачивается вокруг своей оси.

― Хоть бы прибрался, прежде чем гостей принимать, ― выдает Ойкава, и Суге хочется нервно смеяться.

Еще не хватало скатиться в истерику. Нужно заняться делом, хоть каким-то ― а их хватает, выше крыши.

Он снова опускается на пол, осторожно трогает шею Ямагучи ― пульс ровный, как у спящего. Он и выглядит так, будто просто сильно устал и прилег отдохнуть. Рядом с пентаграммой, ну с кем не бывает? В конце концов, рядом с чем еще можно лечь вздремнуть у экзорциста в доме?

Несмотря на кажущуюся худобу, Ямагучи оказывается куда тяжелее, чем Суга представлял. Ему самому, ослабленному заклинанием, тащить парня выше себя кажется тем еще удовольствием. Можно было бы попросить Ойкаву, но тот, кажется, дезориентирован куда больше самого Суги. Когда тот укладывает Ямагучи в гостевой спальне и возвращается, Ойкава все еще стоит посреди комнаты. Оглядывается, будто заново узнавая квартиру. Скребет ногтем обивку дивана, медленно потирает ботинком край пентаграммы, вглядывается в занавешенное окно, словно ища там что-то, медленно поворачивается вокруг своей оси и больше ни на чем не может задержать взгляд.

― Эй. ― Суга снова трогает его за запястье.

― Сам ты эй. ― Ойкава наконец останавливается и цепляется взглядом за его лицо. Радужка сейчас уже совсем нормальная, просто каряя.

Суга не может не улыбнуться. Несмотря на слабость, несмотря на весь стресс, ему хорошо. Не было так хорошо с тех пор, как ― ну, пожалуй, с тех пор как они с Ойкавой спали в последний раз. Потом было только хуже, все тело и душу заодно будто выкручивало отголосками наказания за нарушенный контракт ― а вообще-то, так оно и было.

Суга ждет, что Ойкава тут же начнет болтать, ныть, жаловаться, обвинять ― имеет право, и вот сейчас Суга даже с удовольствием, как бы мазохистично это ни звучало, выслушал бы. Но Ойкава молча наклоняется и целует улыбку Суги, сначала легко, почти игриво, прикусывая губы, потом все голоднее.

Только стукнувшись спиной и затылком о стену, Суга понимает, что все это время пятился назад, так и держа Ойкаву за запястье. Второй рукой тот придерживает шею Суги сзади – жестко, всерьез. Поцелуй больше не поверхностный, теперь Суга знает, чувствует все, что Ойкава – сознательно или нет – показывает ему, что заставляет ощутить. Жадность, агрессию, обиду тоже. Все демонические пороки, которые может нести в себе отчаянный человек. Ойкава целуется так – отчаянно, будто ему нужно выдирать эти поцелуи у какой-то строгой высшей сущности, заслуживать силой.

Нашарить ручку двери, сместиться в сторону на шаг, попятиться еще, пока под колени не ударит край кровати – Суга даже не задумывается, когда делает это все. Теперь он сам с силой обнимает Ойкаву, вжимает в себя. Рот занят, говорить и не хочется, но хочется, чтобы Ойкава знал: «Я скучал».

«Было так плохо».

«Прости».

― Держи меня. ― Ойкава почему-то хрипло смеется, кажется, теперь это на него накатывает истерика. ― Держи, ― выдыхает он, трется лицом о шею Суги, дергает его рубашку и галстук ― беспорядочно, бестолково.

― Я, знаешь, читал, что человеку нужен человек. ― Ойкава говорит невпопад, но Суга знает, что сейчас это важно. Даже если бы он сказал «желание, ржавый, семнадцать», это было бы важно. И Суга слышит, что должен: «Я человек».

― Ты прекрасный человек, Тоору, ― выдыхает Суга между новыми поцелуями, улыбается. Ойкава зависает над ним на пару секунд, а потом бросает попытки раздеть его и раздевается сам – это выходит гораздо быстрее. ― Хотя и задница.

Они смеются, Суга наконец тоже сбрасывает штаны и галстук. Рубашка так и остается на плечах, расстегнутая снизу вверх – одна пуговица осталась, но на это уже никто не обращает внимания.

Ойкава шарит под подушкой привычно, как-то по-хозяйски, цыкает, ничего не найдя, и тянется к тумбочке. Суга не сдерживает смешок и получает тычок под бок и недовольный взгляд – снова все такое знакомое. От этого будто даже дышится легче, слабость отпускает. Суга вяло припоминает, как там контракт должен на него влиять, но мысли быстро рассеиваются. 

Остается Ойкава. 

И поцелуи, и горячая кожа под ладонями, и влажное дыхание, и щелчок флакона со смазкой. Хорошо. Такое хорошо – как облегчение после самого последнего экзамена, самого последнего отчета, когда валишься на кровать, смотришь в потолок и думаешь, что вот теперь-то можно выдохнуть. Только еще лучше. Суга не может перестать улыбаться Ойкаве в губы.

Ойкава льет смазку себе и Суге на руки, неудобно изворачивается, чтобы завести руку за спину. Суга гладит влажной ладонью его член, проводит плотно сжатым кулаком несколько раз и скользит ниже, по яичкам. Шумный выдох Ойкавы переходит в стон. Он ерзает, пытаясь устроиться удобнее.

Они сталкиваются скользкими пальцами, растягивают Ойкаву вдвоем, и тот наконец перестает пытаться урвать побольше поцелуев, выпрямляется и запрокидывает голову. Отросшие волосы липнут ко лбу и шее, дергается кадык. Ойкава убирает руку, трогает бедра Суги, вслепую шарит выше и наконец сжимает его член. Суга закусывает губу и тихо воет. Возбуждение жжется изнутри, заставляет дергаться и подаваться руке навстречу. Пальцы Суги проскальзывают в Ойкаву до самой ладони, и тот стонет как будто с Сугой в унисон, сильнее сжимает член – это уже почти больно – и направляет в себя. От напряжения у него дрожат ноги.

Едва Ойкава опускается до конца, Суга перекатывается с ним, нависает, не выдерживает и сразу толкается несколько раз. Сам стонет громче Ойкавы, утыкается ему в шею и глубоко вдыхает. Адская смесь запахов уступает, Ойкава теперь больше пахнет сексом: потом и чем-то особенным, своим возбуждением и еще – Сугой.

Суга не помнит, когда у него в голове было так пусто, и вообще было ли так когда-нибудь. Он кажется себе животным, этот секс кажется ему животным, а Ойкава будто мысли читает, кусает плечо и шею, беспорядочно облизывает кожу. Суга чувствует его улыбку. Пропускает руки под его спиной и стискивает Ойкаву – помнит: «Держи меня».

Когда Суга начинает двигаться быстрее и жестче, когда кусается в ответ, Ойкава сдавленно, загнанно смеется. Сжимает бока Суги коленями, прижимается еще ближе и старается потереться членом о живот Суги. Тому кажется, что он чувствует каждое движение мышц под кожей Ойкавы. Еще кажется, что он сам сейчас отключится и провалится в ад. В паху жжет.

Суга еле может отстраниться, снова стонет, хрипло и беспомощно, и кончает, пачкая пах Ойкавы. Член в сперме и смазке находит на ощупь – перед глазами еще пульсируют белые шары. Ойкава сам толкается Суге в руку, больно впивается пальцами в плечи, выплескиваясь себе на живот, весь дрожит и мотает головой. Влажные волосы спутываются от трения о подушку.

Думать все еще не получается ― и не хочется. Суга только отстраненно отмечает, как сухо во рту, как потяжелело все тело. Двигаться хочется еще меньше, чем думать.

― Суга-чан. ― Голос у Ойкавы сиплый, но спокойный и… сытый, наверное.

― Да-да, сейчас. ― Суга трется щекой о его плечо, зевает, сползает набок и обещает мысленно: вот сейчас, сейчас я встану.

Ойкава смеется где-то сверху, все еще горячие пальцы ворошат волосы Суги.

― Ты что-то подозрительно бодрый после секса. ― Суга открывает один глаз и зевает еще раз.

Ойкава сидит, опираясь локтем о колено и подпирая кулаком щеку, смотрит на Сугу с прищуром ― это в уголках глаз прячется улыбка. Пожимает плечами.

― Знаешь, как бодрит и воодушевляет, что я вот прямо сейчас могу воспользоваться всеми благами человеческой цивилизации? Ну там, знаешь, нормальная, самая обычная человеческая ванна, самый обычный человеческий шампунь, самая…

― Все-все, я понял! ― Суга смеется и привстает тоже, опирается спиной о подушку. 

Ойкава отводит взгляд, смотрит перед собой и замолкает. Он все еще весело щурится, но вот Суга моргает ― и уже больше не видит морщинок в уголках его глаз. Ойкава смотрит перед собой серьезно и задумчиво.

― Я все-таки демон, Суга-чан, ― выдает он, и Суга чуть не давится воздухом.

― Ты же… ты человек.

― И это тоже, конечно, ― Ойкава не выглядит расстроенным, или раздраженным, или злым. Наоборот ― гордо усмехается, бросает на Сугу взгляд из-за плеча. ― От половины себя глупо отказываться, нужно ее использовать.

― Послушай, ― Суга садится ровнее и подбирает слова, ― вот если бы ты был наполовину, ну, например, русским. И ты же не был в России. Это же неважно, да? Важно, где и как ты вырос.

― Нет-нет-нет, не то! ― Ойкава машет руками, задумчиво мычит и постукивает пальцем по губам. ― Это как если бы я был кентавром…

― Это ты сейчас хочешь так ненавязчиво заявить, что жеребец? ― убийственно серьезно спрашивает Суга, но не выдерживает: получает тычок в плечо и смеется, падая обратно на подушку. Ойкава тоже смешливо фыркает, встает с кровати и, перед тем как уйти в ванную, выдергивает из-под Суги одеяло и набрасывает ему на голову.

 

Когда хлопает дверь ванной, Суга потягивается и садится в постели. В памяти почему-то всплывает Дайчи, и чувствуется легкий укол совести перед объектом своего интереса, но Суга гонит это прочь, в очередной раз напоминая себе, что он взрослый и ответственный человек и имеет право вести такой образ жизни, какой хочет. Даже если это включает питание фаст-фудом и призыв демонов. В конце концов, он заслужил горячего и свежего Ойкаву прямиком из адского пламени. За такое не осуждают.

Суга вспоминает, что его ответственность последние пару месяцев включает заботу не только о себе, но и о Ямагучи, и, умывшись и одевшись, он идет в гостевую спальню проверить мальчишку.

Ямагучи крепко спит, его руки уже не такие ледяные, как были еще около часа назад, но сам он все еще достаточно бледный и выглядит, будто поцелованный дементором. Суга знает, что он проспит теперь как минимум сутки, он читал об этом, они оба читали об этом так много, но все равно Суга беспокоится. Чувствует запоздалый укол вины - не то чтобы сильный, в конце концов, Ямагучи самому это было нужно. Все же Суга решает, что лучше убедиться в безопасности Ямагучи, и у него есть самый верный способ это сделать.

А еще это шанс увидеть Дайчи.

И отметить вызволение Ойкавы из ада.

И выпить с ними двумя.

Суга укрывает Ямагучи пледом и выходит из комнаты, по дороге набирая номер Дайчи.

***

Дайчи не сразу замечает, что Ивайзуми вернулся после обхода, потому что слишком погряз в бумажной работе с одним единственным желанием ― закончить это все до конца смены. У Дайчи жутко ноют плечи и шея, а еще, наверное, глаза красные ― смотреться в зеркало и проверять не хочется. Он отодвигает от себя карту очередного пациента, все больше склоняясь к тому, чтобы перепоручить это все кому-нибудь из интернов, и видит перед собой задумчивого Ивайзуми.

― Я заметил, что тяжело больной со второго этажа сегодня вдруг пошел на поправку. ― Ивайзуми старается говорить сдержанно, что у него далеко не всегда получается. ― Что я тебе говорил про использование своих способностей?

Он сует руки в карманы халата и садится на диван напротив рабочего стола Дайчи.

― Я становился врачом не затем, чтобы сажать людей на дорогостоящие лекарства до конца жизни, ― спокойно говорит Дайчи, но все равно фраза звучит как оправдание.

― А мне плевать, зачем ты там становился врачом. ― Ивайзуми цокает языком и хмурится. ― В принципе, как ты используешь свою ангельскую половину мне тоже плевать, но усвоить некоторые правила этого мира ты все-таки обязан. Так что будь добр, не лезь в естественные процессы жизни. И смерти, раз уж на то пошло.

Дайчи есть, что на это ответить, и он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не высказать это все Ивайзуми. Но еще он понимает его беспокойство и что, каким бы бездушным и черствым этот ангел ему ни казался, Ивайзуми заботит слишком много вещей, и ответственность на его плечах тяжелее и больше.

― Ладно, ― вздыхает Дайчи, ― я понял. Мы все немного устали и нам нужен полноценный отдых. Ты не обязан здесь торчать до конца моей смены.

Ивайзуми усмехается и машет рукой.

― Мне-то что? О себе позаботься лучше.

Дайчи смотрит на гору неразобранных документов и вздыхает снова, признавая правоту Ивайзуми. Так он себя быстро похоронит под горой из бумаги, да и не все проблемы требуют мгновенного решения.

Он размышляет об этом, когда чувствует вибрацию телефона в нагрудном кармане. На экране высвечивается имя Суги. За долю секунды Дайчи успевает испытать целую смесь эмоций ― от беспокойства за этого безбашенного самоубийцу до подросткового волнения и странной радости.

― Привет, Дайчи, можешь говорить? ― Голос Суги звучит так же бодро, как и всегда, за исключением моментов, когда он полудохлый приползает в клинику.

― Да, что-то случилось? ― Дайчи поворачивается в кресле спиной к Ивайзуми ― тот слишком выразительно изогибает бровь, ― надеясь услышать отрицательный ответ.

― Ну, не совсем, ― мнется Суга, но Дайчи слышит… стоп, это торжество в его голосе? ― Кое-что случилось с Ямагучи, помнишь его?

Дайчи чувствует, как каменеют скулы и тон сам собой сменяется на отчитывающий. Он, может, и не хотел бы так говорить, но так выходит… Да нет, он еще как хотел бы.

― Суга, если я узнаю, что он пострадал по твоей вине…

Суга неловко смеется.

― Все в порядке. Вроде бы. Он жив, просто спит, но я все равно хотел бы, чтобы ты пришел и посмотрел его.

Дайчи выдыхает, немного расслабляясь, и поворачивается обратно к Ивайзуми, который уже успел насторожиться и безо всякого стеснения слушал разговор, прислушивался даже.

― Хорошо, если это срочно, я приеду сейчас, ― говорит Дайчи, но слышит в ответ протест.

― Нет-нет, не срочно, приезжай после смены, когда закончишь все дела, ― по голосу понятно, что Суга улыбается, и Дайчи понимает, что уже несколько месяцев не слышал и не чувствовал в этих интонациях такой радости.

Дайчи даже на миг сомневается, действительно ли все так, как говорит Суга.

― Ладно, но можно узнать, что вообще случилось с Ямагучи и почему тебя это так радует?

― Что этот самоубийца уже сделал с ребенком? ― бормочет себе под нос Ивайзуми, закатывая глаза. ― Передай, что я лично приду по его душу, если он кому-то навредил.

Суга, тем временем, продолжает:

― Ямагучи немного пострадал во время одного ритуала по открытию портала... ― говорит он, и Ивайзуми недовольно хмурится, ― ...мы сегодня вытаскивали Ойкаву из ада, так что повреждения чисто энергетические, не волнуйся…

За несколько секунд, что Дайчи слушает Сугу, он видит на лице Ивайзуми смену нескольких совершенно далеких друг от друга эмоций. О. Значит, вот настолько хорошая слышимость у этого нового телефона?

― У них вышло вытащить Ойкаву, ― одобрительно говорит Ивайзуми, ― еще одна победа в пользу… ― Он осекается и смотрит на Дайчи так, будто сам только что вышел из ада. ― Они, блядь, сделали что?!

― О, это Ивайзуми у тебя рядом? ― Суга слышит его полный гнева крик. Надо же, и микрофон в телефоне такой замечательный. Дайчи уже не очень уверен, что рад этой покупке. ― Передавай ему привет.

Дайчи усмехается и вновь отворачивается от пышущего негодованием Ивайзуми.

― Да, он все слышал. Рад, что у тебя получилось вернуть Ойкаву. Это действительно хорошие новости.

Он старается игнорировать невнятную ругань и поток «да эти люди, ебанаты, охренели в конец, открывают порталы в ад, как нечего делать, да чтоб вас, суки, ослепило вторым пришествием». Дайчи лишь надеется, что где-нибудь за стеной ординаторской никто из интернов этого не услышит.

― Новости, которые непременно надо отметить, ― подхватывает Суга и весело смеется.

Дайчи рад слышать его веселый смех вместо уже привычного горького, усталого, напряженного. Он с облегчением выдыхает, улыбается сам себе и говорит:

― Конечно. Я приеду к тебе вечером.

Он кладет трубку и наконец позволяет себе встретиться взглядом с Ивайзуми, у которого разве что пар из ушей не идет. Кажется, что он прямо сейчас материализует крылья, выбьет окно и рванет вершить суд господень.

― Собираешься к Сугаваре? ― цедит он. ― Что ж, я с тобой, мне нужно многое с ним обсудить. И с этим его контракторным полудурком из-за которого все проблемы.

***

Когда вместе с Дайчи в квартиру вваливается еще и Ивайзуми, Суга думает, что прожил жизнь не зря, но отдавать душу на небеса все еще не готов. И если уж на то пошло, он уверен, что на небеса-то ее как раз и не возьмут. К счастью, быстро выясняется, что Ивайзуми не настроен на нравоучения. По крайней мере, пока что. От него пахнет алкоголем и спокойствием, присущим обычно Дайчи. Ивайзуми устраивается за столом, достает из резного металлического портсигара сомнительного вида самокрутку и прикуривает.

Дайчи отправляется в спальню к Ямагучи, и Суга идет за ним. Он наблюдает за тем, как Дайчи щупает пульс на шее, проверяет температуру и дыхание. Наблюдать за его работой всегда одно удовольствие, и единственный плюс во всех побочных эффектах действий Суги ― это прикосновения Дайчи, тесный, насколько это возможно, контакт.

Суга рад, что Ойкава решил безвременно прописаться в его ванной и не видит сейчас его лица. Он бы точно все понял, и тогда неловких шуточек и подначек не избежать. Хотя… вообще-то Суга скучал по этому.

Дайчи встает и убирает стетоскоп в свою кожаную сумку.

― Температура пока довольно низкая, но в целом с ним все в порядке. Он будет ослаблен какое-то время, пускай отоспится и наберется сил, ― говорит Дайчи, выходя вместе с Сугой из комнаты и прикрывая за собой дверь. Они стоят теперь совсем близко, говорят негромко. Суге от этого ― от близости Дайчи ― теплее и спокойнее.

― Хорошие новости, ― улыбается Суга.

― Ты мне скажи, ― вмешивается со своего места в просторной гостиной Ивайзуми, ― где твои другие хорошие новости сейчас шляются. А то как же, надо поздравить его.

― Если ты об Ойкаве, ― Суга смотрит на дверь в ванную и смеется, ― полагаю, ближайшую неделю мы его не увидим. В аду вообще есть ванная или туалет?

Ивайзуми лениво пожимает плечами, делая глубокую затяжку, и комната медленно наполняется характерным густым сладковатым запахом ― не табачным.

― Мне откуда знать, я там не был.

Дайчи вздыхает, но лекции о вреде курения веществ ангелу читать не собирается. Они усаживаются рядом, и Суга отбирает у расслабленного Ивайзуми самокрутку, пока Дайчи открывает одну из принесенных банок пива.

Какое-то время они сидят в полной тишине, Суга качает ногой под столом, то и дело позволяя себе задевать ногу Дайчи, который либо не замечает, либо просто делает вид.

― Скажи, Ивайзуми, а ты вообще хотел бы побывать в аду? ― спрашивает Суга.

Ивайзуми делает глоток из своей банки, смотрит на Сугу как на полоумного ― впрочем, он почти всегда на него так смотрит ― и говорит:

― А ты?

― Я пока не знаю. ― Суга отдает ему сигарету, в очередной раз задевает ногу Дайчи и так и оставляет, едва соприкасаясь с ним штанинами, но чувствуя близость. ― Я не знаю, чего конкретно бояться. Почему ад так страшен. Судя по Ойкаве, это и правда не так уж и приятно. Но он брезглив до ужаса и любит комфорт, могу поспорить, что после нескольких месяцев в обычной земной тюрьме он бы выглядел так же. А вот демоны не очень рвутся на землю, иначе бы они давно все заполонили.

Ивайзуми хмыкает, делает еще глоток и говорит:

― Смотря какие демоны. Кто-то высокородный и с развитым сознанием вроде Ушиджимы Вакатоши, может, и не рвется. Но души людей, которые забыли себя, обезумели и превратились в низкосортных созданий, вроде тех же кицуне, не находят ад таким интересным и потрясающим. К тому же там нет никакого порядка. Постоянный хаос и борьба, от которых многие хотят убраться подальше.

Дайчи изначально кажется уставшим, но по мере того, как опустошается его первая банка пива, он становится более умиротворенным. От него веет спокойным теплом ― Суга к этому уже стал привыкать. И еще ― привык улавливать мягкие волны от Дайчи сознательно, а не чем-то внутренним ― той самой душой, может.

― Желание убраться подальше от хаоса естественно и присуще разумным существам, а не безумным, как ты сказал, ― возражает Дайчи. И как будто ― а может и правда ― не замечает, как Суга расслабляется больше и приваливается плечом к плечу.

― А еще это естественный инстинкт при выживании, тебе ли не знать, ― отвечает Ивайзуми.

― Ты прав. ― Дайчи качает головой.

Суга все больше слушает и не замечает, как за беседой у него заканчивается первая банка, и опять смотрит на Ивайзуми.

― А что насчет небес? Как у вас все устроено? Если ад в нашем представлении ― это анархия, то рай ― диктатура? Строгие правила, костюмчики, смены пять на два?

― Скорее, сто на пятьдесят. И это в годах, ― отвечает Ивайзуми. ― И вообще, какая тебе разница? Доживешь ― сам увидишь.

― Ты предполагаешь, что я попаду в рай? ― улыбается Суга, придвигаясь ближе и опирая подбородок о кулак.

Он с любопытством смотрит на то, как Ивайзуми морщит нос недовольно, будто сболтнул лишнего.

― Мне откуда знать, я по-твоему похож на провидца? Но вот что я знаю точно, так этот говнюк Тендо уже одной ногой в аду и будет сожран демонами. ― Ивайзуми поднимает банку и грозит Суге пальцем. Мол, послушай доброго совета, не будь как Тендо.

― Звучит так, будто ты опять проиграл ему в «двадцать одно». ― Суга не может сдержать смеха, когда Ивайзуми закатывает глаза и что-то недовольно бормочет.

Но он уже слишком разморенный для того, чтобы на самом деле злиться.

И становится понятно, что даже в таком состоянии болтать о небесах он не собирается. Сколько бы раз Суга ни пробовал его напоить и выведать что-нибудь о тамошних порядках и иерархии ― все без толку.

― Дайчи, а у тебя есть крылья? ― интересуется Суга.

Дайчи мотает головой и усмехается.

― Такой роскошью природа меня обделила.

― Не обделила, ― говорит вдруг Ивайзуми, ― с крыльями вообще не рождаются, чтобы вы знали. Их нужно заслужить, и ты, Савамура, на верном пути, в отличие от Суги.

Суга фыркает и делает обиженный вид.

― Больно надо, я доволен тем, что родился человеком, а не аскетичным занудой вроде тебя, ― говорит он и сам фыркает от смеха: ну да, самый аскетичный ангел в мире задымил ему всю гостиную, и это еще неясно, просто ли пиво в его банках.

― Это лучше, чем проснуться в один день и обнаружить, что кто-то из твоих родителей не человек, ― вставляет Дайчи, ― и я даже не знаю, кто именно.

― Это и не важно, оба хороши, ― недовольствует Ивайзуми, ― я уже устал повторять: хватит трахать людей. Но нет, никто не слушает.

Суга смотрит на его раздраженное лицо и думает, что здесь нужна вторая самокрутка. Дискуссии продолжаются за игрой в карты, которые так же находятся у Ивайзуми во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Дайчи, к удивлению Суги, оказывается очень хорош в покере, но скромно смеется и говорит, что дело в везении. Вот только по его временами цепкому, хищному даже взгляду так не скажешь, и в какой-то момент Ивайзуми хватается за голову, затем пасует и залпом допивает свое пиво.

― Мне многое теперь ясно, ― говорит Дайчи, выкладывая на стол пару, тем самым заставляя разочарованно выдохнуть еще и Сугу. И добавляет: ― Насчет своих возможностей. Например, почему я часто интуитивно знал, что нужно делать в той или иной ситуации с пациентами, независимо от положенного алгоритма действий.

― Ты знаешь, что начинаешь говорить слишком длинными и сложными предложениями, когда пьян? ― интересуется Суга, собирая карты.

Дверь в ванную тихо открывается, выпуская густой пар, и на пороге появляется Ойкава. На нем старый банный халат Суги ― очевидно, не по размеру, но Ойкава ни капли не стесняется. Ивайзуми даже отрывается от своих страданий по поводу проигрыша, а когда оборачивается и Дайчи, Суга сам не знает, куда деваться. Ойкава, не обращая ни на кого внимания, проходит к столу, отодвигает единственный свободный стул и тяжело опускается на него, неприлично и совсем не по-ойкавски расставив крепкие ноги.

― Привет, ― и это не приветствие для кого-то конкретного. Ойкава берет со стола одну из бутылок, крышка, выдернутая невидимой силой, отлетает сама, и Ойкава жадно прикладывается к горлышку. Ойкава, который в жизни не переносил даже запаха пива, считая его «напитком простолюдинов». 

Суга улыбается, в который раз радуясь его возвращению и сквозь легкую пьяную муть в голове не до конца веря в то, что все происходит на самом деле. Ойкава, в едва прикрывающем колени халате, распаренный и разморенный горячей ванной, с влажными волосами без привычной старательно-небрежной укладки. Этот Ойкава сидит здесь.

― Охренеть. ― Ивайзуми молча достает из портсигара очередную готовую самокрутку, прикуривает и протягивает Ойкаве.

Тот молча принимает ее и затягивается. Только закашлявшись и поперхнувшись, будто глотнул воды не в то горло, Ойкава выходит из затуманенного состояния и с отвращением смотрит на самокрутку в своей руке. Затем отдает обратно Ивайзуми.

― Убери от меня эту мерзость.

Суга смеется, узнавая прежнего Ойкаву.

― Дайчи, и ты здесь? ― Ойкава как будто впервые видит его и тут же садится ровнее, закидывает ногу на ногу, приосанивается. Становится совсем похож на себя-старого, у него как будто даже мокрые кончики волос подпрыгивают и завиваются немного, но это, конечно, Суге только кажется.

― Добро пожаловать домой, ― улыбается Дайчи, соприкасаясь своей банкой с горлышком бутылки Ойкавы.

― К черту ад, ― говорит Ойкава и как сознательный взрослый, серьезный человек, зрелая личность показывает полу средний палец. ― К черту Ушиваку, к черту отца. Я дома. ― С этими словами тот самый Ойкава, что пьет только дорогой элитный алкоголь, выпивает банку горького противного «Асахи» едва ли не залпом.

***

Способность крепко спать, не замечая происходящего вокруг апокалипсиса, ― одновременно преимущество и большой недостаток Ямагучи. Он не помнит, как уснул и что делал до этого, и не знает, сколько вообще провел в постели. Судя по ломоте и слабости во всем теле, довольно немало. Желания открывать глаза нет никакого, просто хочется неподвижно лежать, пока силы не появятся сами собой, придя на смену сонному параличу. Ямагучи так бы и лежал, если бы не внезапно опустившаяся на пояс рука. Чужая рука. Он даже не сразу понимает, что именно не так. Прежде чем открыть глаза, Ямагучи силится перемотать в памяти предыдущий вечер. Что он делал, что пил, с кем лег в кровать и зачем. Тело прошибает дрожь и страх перед полным беспамятством. Вдруг он сделал что-то очень безрассудное?

Ямагучи наконец разлепляет тяжелые веки и сглатывает вязкую горькую слюну.

Мужчина рядом зарывается носом в подушку и, кажется, крепко спит, завалившись в кровать в подстреленном белом халате. И в первую секунду Ямагучи даже рад, что это кто-то незнакомый, а не, например, Суга. Не хватало еще перейти все возможные границы со своим наставником. Но потом его пробивает на холодный пот. Незнакомый мужчина. Растрепанные волосы падают на лоб. Он хоть и очень помятый, но даже залегшие под глазами глубокие тени не портят это смазливое лицо. Ямагучи сначала всерьез задумывается, не похитил ли в беспамятстве какого-нибудь айдола, но быстро соображает.

Демон. Рядом с ним лежит демон. Ямагучи бледнеет от ужаса. На его бедре сжимается ладонь, когда демон сонно бормочет что-то невнятное и похожее на «с-с-су». Дальше Ямагучи не думает, он действует на чистых инстинктах. Демон отлетает от него, как листок от сильного порыва ветра, и ударяется спиной о стену напротив. Пальцы покалывает от использованного заклинания, все тело еще тяжелое и неповоротливое, но Ямагучи все равно. Он подрывается на кровати, выставляя вперед руки в защитном жесте, и не сводит внимательного взгляда с демона, старается даже не моргать. Тот стонет от боли и встает на четвереньки на полу. И сразу едва успевает увернуться от следующей ударной волны, но та задевает и сбрасывает ему на голову карниз. Демон шипит, путается в светлой ткани пыльных штор и, спасаясь от атак Ямагучи, вылетает из комнаты вместе с сорванной с петель дверью.

Ямагучи одним прыжком пересекает кровать и занимает лучшую стратегическую позицию: в дверях удобно как атаковать, так и укрываться. А вот демону везет меньше. Он оказывается зажат между холодильником и столешницей и выглядит перепуганно и в то же время агрессивно. Ямагучи ждет, что он вот-вот покажет клыки, как загнанный в угол зверь.

Несмотря на грохот, заснувший прямо за столом Суга реагирует очень медленно, сонно отрывает голову от поверхности, заторможенно моргает и непонимающе смотрит на них.

― Совсем спятил? ― рычит демон.

― Ты кто такой? ― Ямагучи готов атаковать в любой момент, но тот не спешит бить в ответ.

― А ты, черт возьми, кто такой? ― огрызается он и дотягивается до лежащего на доске ножа с засохшим куском недоеденного с вечера сыра. Учитывая ситуацию и демонические возможности, которые он так и не подумал использовать, это выглядит смешно. И Ямагучи посмеялся бы, будь это на экране телевизора, а не прямо перед ним. ― Суга, сделай что-нибудь!

― Не беспокойтесь, Суга-сан, я с ним легко справлюсь. ― Ямагучи чувствует, как воздух начинает искрить. Рискованно использовать так много биопольной магии, но в такой внезапной и опасной ситуации ему на это наплевать. У Ямагучи сердце колотится где-то в горле, разгоняет кровь и подсказывает действовать побольше и думать поменьше.

― Что происходит? ― Суга не выглядит обеспокоенным или встревоженным, он накрывает ладонью лицо, отрывает прилипшую к щеке даму треф и потирает глаза кончиками пальцев. ― Тоору, что ты успел натворить?

― Я? ― демон задыхается от возмущения. ― Почему сразу я? Твой щенок набросился на меня ни с того ни с сего!

Суга вздыхает, а Ямагучи внезапно чувствует неловкость.

― Тоору? Ойкава Тоору? ― переспрашивает он и осторожно смотрит на Сугу. ― Тот самый Ойкава Тоору, которого мы должны были вытащить из ада?

Судя по тому, что взъерошенный демон… нет, полукровка, стоит напротив, план удался. Так что же случилось? Почему Ямагучи этого не помнит?

― Да, Ямагучи, ― вздыхает Суга и опускается обратно на стул, ― спасибо тебе, все сработало. А ты, Тоору, будешь менять мне дверь. Не успел вернуться, как опять доставляешь проблемы.

Ойкава шипит от чувства несправедливости, а Ямагучи смотрит на него, вглядываясь в помятое худое лицо.

― Но вы же говорили, что он красивый. ― Ямагучи смотрит на измученного пребыванием в аду полукровку и не сразу осознает, что произносит это вслух.

Он понимает, что Ойкава услышал его, по изменившемуся выражению лица. Демон открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, закрывает, и в молчаливом негодовании смотрит на Ямагучи.

― Ты… ― задыхается он, ― ты… да как ты...

― Извините, ― быстро говорит Ямагучи, ― что напал. Я не знал.

Ойкава выглядит как человек, перед которым извинились не за то, за что должны были. Ямагучи отчетливо слышит тихое «ах ты маленькая дрянь» и понимает, что с Ойкавой он никогда не поладит.

***

Ойкава сидит на диване у окна и читает толстую книгу в бумажной обложке. Ямагучи может различить английские буквы в названии и думает, что Ойкава Тоору, должно быть, очень умный, раз может позволить себе так спокойно читать литературу на иностранном языке. А еще он размышляет о необходимости очков. Они большие, в аккуратной черной оправе и наверняка тяжелые, раз Ойкава то и дело возвращает их на переносицу указательным пальцем. Серьезно, полукровке нужны очки?..

― Не отвлекайся, ― говорит Суга, и Ямагучи, тихо бормоча извинения, возвращает свое внимание к лежащей на столе карте города. ― Если тебе дали задание вычислить и изгнать вселившегося в кого-то демона, как ты поступишь?

Ямагучи смотрит на карту, старательно пытаясь не коситься на сидящего у окна Ойкаву. Каждый взгляд лишь добавляет неловкости, которая все только копится и копится ― начиная с позавчерашнего пробуждения. 

Ямагучи все не понимает, как так вышло, что он проспал почти сутки, такое истощение с ним случилось впервые. Но то, что им удалось открыть портал, удалось вытащить Ойкаву, и вообще никто от этого не пострадал и не умер ― вселяет в Ямагучи большую надежду. У него все получается. Все его обучение и весь план, все потраченные силы и терпение ― все не зря.

― Ну? ― требует Суга, и Ямагучи отрывает взгляд от карты.

― Нужна любая вещь пострадавшего, есть заклинание на старояпонском, с его помощью в вещь можно вселить частичку души человека и найти его, следя за температурой предмета. Кроме того, можно призвать слабого демона и в обмен на кровь приказать ему найти…

― Так, стоп. ― Суга несильно, но все же раздраженно хлопает по столу. ― Ямагучи, что я говорил о любой магии крови? Особенно касательно чужой крови?

Ямагучи неловко вжимает голову в плечи и вздыхает.

― Что это плохо, и использование ее для открытия портала ― исключение.

― Именно, ― кивает Суга.

― Но я все равно не понимаю, почему магия крови вредит, если от ее использования никто не страдает. Кроме демонов. Но это же неважно?

Ойкава на своем месте вежливым кашлем привлекает их внимание.

― Прошу прощения? Яма-чан, что значит неважно?

Ямагучи смотрит на оторвавшегося от чтения Ойкаву, который выглядит серьезным и немного раздраженным ― у него даже прядь выбилась из челки и смешно, будто возмущенно торчит.

― Демоны по сути ― вредители, они как паразиты для людей…

Ойкава хмурится и захлопывает книгу.

― Ты звучишь как расист. Большей грубости я в жизни не слышал.

Суга вздыхает и опускает голову, опираясь руками о стол. Наверное, он серьезно устал от бесконечных споров между Ямагучи и Ойкавой за какую-то пару дней совместного проживания.

― Я не расист, ― серьезно говорит Ямагучи. ― Это не имеет никакого отношения к…

― Имеет, ― Ойкава прерывает его на полуслове, отбрасывает книгу и тычет себе в грудь большим пальцем, ― прямое отношение ко мне, если ты не заметил. К ангелам, я так понимаю, у тебя другое отношение.

― Но, Ойкава, разве вы сами не говорили, что человек? ― искренне не понимает Ямагучи. Он видит, как Ойкава вздрагивает. ― Вы же утверждали, что все демоны ― это…

― Заткнись, ― бесится Ойкава, ― мало ли что я там говорил, моей крови это не изменит, и оскорбляя демонов, ты оскорбляешь меня! Половину меня! ― Вот теперь челка у него и правда словно топорщится от праведного гнева.

Ямагучи замолкает, не зная, как отвечать на это противоречивое утверждение.

― А не пора ли тебе домой, Тоору? ― интересуется вдруг Суга, поднимая голову.

― Не дождешься. ― Ойкава гордо отворачивается и вновь берет в руки книгу. ― Я слишком много времени провел один в чертовом аду. А когда был не один, то в очень неприятной компании. Если ты рассчитываешь, что я готов вернуться в свою холодную темную квартиру, где сто процентов никто даже не пытался убирать в последние месяцы, то ты глубоко ошибаешься.

― Ну не выгонишь же его, в самом деле, ― понимающе говорит Суга и усмехается Ямагучи. Тут Ямагучи мог бы поспорить, но Ойкава ― это одно, а вот Суге возражать не хочется.

Суга поворачивает к себе карту, трет бледные ладони и склоняется над столом.

― А теперь смотри, есть простой вариант поиска нужного тебе демона…

― Ага, ― вмешивается Ойкава со своего места, ― нанять частного детектива, например.

― Тоору, заткнись, пожалуйста, ― говорит Суга и карандашом чертит на карте города четыре символа, соединяет их полукруглыми линиями. ― Это даст лишь приблизительное местоположение, но это уже и не важно. Вычислить простых демонов несложно, как и запереть. Это, кстати, следующий этап. ― Суга качает карандашом у Ямагучи перед носом, не поднимая головы от карты.

Ямагучи заставляет себя максимально сосредоточиться ― и не смотреть на Ойкаву, ― запоминает методику поиска и улыбается при упоминании запечатывающих пентаграмм.

Суга манит его пальцем, поднимается на ноги. Они подходят к дверям, Суга указывает на потолок и пол.

― Зеркальные пентаграммы лучше всего. Они удержат даже самого владыку ада. Правда, это неточно. По крайней мере, должны. Сложные, но, как говорится, на века. Даже трещина в стене не сразу выпустит запертого демона. У тебя будет время, чтобы создать подстраховочное заклинание или, как вариант, сбежать.

Ямагучи внимательно смотрит на пентаграммы, на дешевые картины, за которыми спрятаны знаки ― судя по виду, картины достались Суге от предыдущих владельцев квартиры.

― Они ловят всех демонов?

― Да, ― самодовольно кивает Суга.

― А что насчет Ойкавы-сана?

― Когда он пришел ко мне, еще будучи подростком, заклинание его почти не заметило, потому что не узнало в нем демона. Но чем больше он пользовался своей природной силой, тем острее на него реагировала моя защитная магия. Это же касается и священной земли. На территории храмов Ойкаве лучше не заходить, тем более после пребывания в аду. Мигрени, которые были раньше, ― это еще мелочи. Вот если он вырубится и его найдет кто-то вроде Киты, тогда одними извинениями не отделаешься.

Ямагучи знает о Ките Шиинске и его храме. Он даже лично знаком с некоторыми монахами оттуда. Место всегда его завораживало и почему-то пугало. О причинах этого страха у Ямагучи до сих пор много вопросов без ответов. Но именно там он когда-то сделал свою защитную татуировку.

― Я знаю несколько заклинаний для удержания демонов, ― говорит Ямагучи. ― Они довольно сильные. Заклинания, я имею в виду. Ну, и демоны тоже, наверное.

― Неужели? ― интересуется Ойкава, вновь отрываясь от чтения.

Ямагучи оборачивается на него, а Суга прислоняется плечом к стене и складывает руки на груди.

― Д-да, ― кивает Ямагучи, пока Ойкава смотрит на него с вызовом.

Он понимает причины его неприязни к себе. Вряд ли за то, что ударил человека заклинанием несколько раз и свалил на него карниз, пары извинений будет достаточно. Хотя иногда Ямагучи смутно догадывается, что злится Ойкава не поэтому ― или не только поэтому.

― Кстати, это хороший шанс для вас обоих показать свои умения. ― Суга хлопает в ладоши и довольно улыбается. Ямагучи эта его улыбка перестала нравиться примерно после первой недели знакомства, она всегда предвещает что-то. Даже ― нечто. ― Ты, Тоору, покажешь, что тебе дали тренировки с Ушиджимой, а ты, Ямагучи, продемонстрируешь мне свои запирающие пентаграммы.

Ойкава склоняет голову набок и с недоверием смотрит на Сугу. Слегка щурится ― наверное, он эту Сугину улыбку тоже отлично знает.

― Хочешь сказать, что я для тебя и твоего сопляка всего лишь подопытная мышь? ― вкрадчиво интересуется он.

Ямагучи недовольно хмурится от такого обращения.

― Что за чушь, ― смеется Суга, но такому смеху никто из них не верит. Впрочем, Суга не очень старается скрыть свои истинные намерения. ― Я всего лишь тренирую Ямагучи, подумал, что раз уж ты все равно здесь, мог бы нам помочь.

Ойкава морщит нос и утыкается в свою книгу.

― Попытка провалилась, Суга-чан.

Ямагучи вздыхает и переводит взгляд на Сугу.

― Не надо, не уговаривайте его. Это все равно слишком бесчеловечно, просить близкого друга быть мишенью для заклинаний. К тому же, они довольно сильные и могут навредить…

― Да черт бы вас побрал, ― ругается Ойкава, с глухим хлопком резко закрывает книгу, снимает и откладывает в сторону очки. ― Сильные заклинания, ― фыркает он, ― у этого щенка.

Суга хитро поглядывает на Ямагучи и кивает ему. «Молодец, мастер провокации». Ямагучи опять чувствует себя неловко, особенно когда Ойкава выходит в центр комнаты и складывает руки на груди.

― Ну давай, Яма-чан, покажи мне свою супер-магию.

― Ладно, ― быстро соглашается Ямагучи и берет со стола мелок.

Пока он выводит вокруг Ойкавы пентаграмму и чертит символы заклинания, слышит лишь его недовольные, высокомерные смешки. Взгляд то и дело утыкается в обтянутые черными джинсами длинные ноги, Ойкава стоит совершенно спокойно и уверенно, и Ямагучи чувствует на себе его пристальный взгляд. Так что, когда готов последний символ, он облегченно выдыхает и отходит от Ойкавы подальше. Пальцы сразу стягивает сухостью из-за мела.

Ойкава потягивается, закатывает рукава черной рубашки и усмехается, пока Суга устраивается в качестве зрителя на его месте на диване.

― Я приступаю, ― серьезно говорит Ямагучи, соединяя ладони большими и указательными пальцами и направляя их под ноги Ойкаве.

― Давно пора, ― скучающим тоном выдает Ойкава, и Суга тихо шепчет: «Начинай с самого слабого заклинания».

Ямагучи кивает, сосредотачивается и на одном дыхании проговаривает нужный текст. Ойкава вопросительно приподнимает бровь и одаривает его абсолютно не впечатленным взглядом.

― Это все?

Ямагучи, вдруг потерявший всякую уверенность, вновь кивает, и на его глазах Ойкава выходит из круга и спокойно подходит к чайнику.

― Что ж, поразительно, у меня просто нет слов, ― говорит он, даже не оборачиваясь, пока заливает в чайник воду.

Суга вопросительно смотрит на Ямагучи.

― Вы попросили начать со слабого. Это для нулевых демонов или одержимых людей, ― пожимает плечами Ямагучи.

Суга вздыхает.

― Ладно, это сейчас мы никак не проверим.

― Не думал, что ваши унизительные эксперименты окажутся такой ерундой. Есть что-нибудь посильнее? ― в ожидании, пока закипит вода, самодовольный Ойкава возвращается в круг.

― Есть, ― спокойно говорит Ямагучи и вновь поднимает руки, но в этот раз направляя их не на пентаграмму, а на самого Ойкаву.

Он не издает ни звука, шепчет заклинание про себя, закрывает глаза, но даже сквозь веки чувствует, как мелькает голубой свет по периметру пентаграммы. А когда он вновь смотрит на Ойкаву, тот выглядит даже слегка удивленным.

― Подсветка, круто, ― скучающим тоном произносит Ойкава, делает шаг вперед и... падает на задницу. ― Что за хрень?

За секунду из высокомерного и насмешливого мужчины он превращается в разгневанного... подростка. Ойкава выглядит так, будто его толкнули на школьной спортплощадке.

― А нельзя было что-то понежнее?

Суга впечатленно присвистывает и встает с дивана.

― Вот это я понимаю, ― говорит он, подходя к кругу и беспрепятственно протягивая руку Ойкаве.

Тот принимает помощь, встает и снова упирается в невидимую стену, хоть рука Суги легко проходит сквозь нее.

― Что ж, признаю, вы молодцы, у вас получилось, ― ворчит Ойкава.

И хотя он говорит «вы», а не «Ямагучи» и даже не «этот сопляк», губы Ямагучи дрожат. Он сдерживает ликующую улыбку, хотя в силе этого заклинания он сам никогда не сомневался. Ойкава постукивает пальцами по незримому препятствию, на пробу трет носком часть пентаграммы ― ничего не происходит. Он хмурит лоб и что-то вопросительно бормочет себе под нос.

― Ладно, ― говорит он громче, ― выпустите меня. Поигрались и хватит.

Суга довольно смеется и обходит Ойкаву по кругу.

― Выпустим, если хорошо попросишь, ― игриво заявляет он, видимо, решив не упускать шанса подразнить Ойкаву. Поразительно все-таки, как Суга любит делать такие немилые вещи, выглядя так мило.

Взгляд у Ойкавы становится злым, это уже не просто недовольство, ему совершенно точно не нравится происходящее, о чем он тут же и заявляет:

― Это не смешно, Суга, прекрати эти шуточки и выпусти меня. ― Он даже не добавляет «-чан». Голос слегка звенит, как металл, ударившийся о металл.

Сугу его тон не пугает, он явно забавляется, и все же уговаривать его долго не приходится.

― Хорошо-хорошо. Что ты сразу так реагируешь? ― Суга чертит в воздухе знак отмены заклинания, но, когда Ойкава на пробу касается пальцами невидимой преграды, ничего не происходит. Стена как была, так и остается.

― Это странно. ― Суга снова пробует отменить заклинание, и снова безуспешно.

― С-суга, ― почти по-змеиному шипит Ойкава, и Ямагучи спешит выйти вперед.

― Погодите, давайте я. ― Он становится напротив Ойкавы и выводит в воздухе перед ним несколько рун.

Ойкава внимательно следит за каждым его движением, молча ждет и вдруг резко делает выпад вперед, ударяя кулаком по воздуху. Ямагучи от неожиданности пугается, отшатывается и едва ли не падает.

― Не работает! ― срывается Ойкава, вновь беззвучно колотя по невидимой преграде. ― Суга! Скажи этому сучонку прекратить баловаться, иначе я распну его прямо здесь и сейчас!

― В смысле? ― Ямагучи становится не по себе и от угроз Ойкавы, и от того, что отменное заклинание внезапно не срабатывает. Он смотрит на свои ладони в полном недоумении, затем на пентаграмму на полу.

Суга нервно трет висок пальцами и шипит на Ойкаву.

― Что ты такое несешь? К тому же это физически невозможно. ― Он лезет в карман за своим блокнотом с готовыми заклинаниями и листает его, скорее чтобы успокоить Ойкаву, чем на самом деле в поиске выхода из ситуации.

Ойкава поднимает обе ладони и выглядит как мим, изображающий узника стеклянного куба. Вот только перформанс совсем не смешной. Ямагучи вдруг начинает душить собственный ворот, становится трудно глотать.

― Еще как возможно! ― рычит Ойкава, и его голос тут же смягчается, становится нереалистично вежливым и льстивым: ― Яма-чан, солнышко, зайди ко мне.

― Тоору, уймись, сейчас мы со всем разберемся. ― Суга захлопывает блокнот, а Ямагучи думает про себя, что последнее, что он сейчас должен делать, ― это приближаться к Ойкаве.

― Вы сами попросили меня показать сильное заклинание, ― начинает оправдываться Ямагучи, ― я ни разу не отменял его действия, знал лишь в теории, как это сделать.

Он пробует еще несколько простых отменных знаков из других областей, как и Суга, но все заканчивается тем, что через два часа они сидят за столом, обложившись всеми имеющимися у Суги книгами заклинаний, и ищут любую полезную информацию. Ойкава, привалившись спиной к своей персональной невидимой стене, не спускает с Ямагучи пристального, полного ненависти взгляда, ни гора из книг, ни даже Суга не могут скрыть его от нежелательного внимания.

Ямагучи старается вести себя спокойно, и его волнение выдают разве что некстати потеющие ладони и дрожащие пальцы. Чем больше времени они с Сугой проводят в поисках, тем больше Ямагучи начинает переживать, что ключ найти не получится. Ойкава пробовал использовать магию перемещений ― безрезультатно, не работали никакие демонические чары, как будто тюрьма отсекала всю его демоническую суть. Но и просто как человек он круг покинуть тоже не мог.

― Эй, Яма-чан, ― зовет Ойкава, Ямагучи несмело переводит на него взгляд и замирает, размышляя, всегда ли у глаз полукровки была красная радужка, ― принеси мне кофе, пожалуйста.

Ямагучи неуверенно смотрит на Сугу, который не отрывается от чтения, затем снова на Ойкаву и встает. Затекшая шея ноет, влажные ладони Ямагучи трет о штаны.

― Хорошо, сейчас.

Ойкава улыбается мило и по-доброму, а Ямагучи почему-то чувствует растущую в геометрической прогрессии опасность и угрозу. Он все равно идет на кухню и заваривает Ойкаве кофе.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, Ойкава уже выпрямился во весь рост и ждет его, нежная улыбка не сходит с губ, так что Ямагучи замирает в шаге от круга с чашкой в руках и недоверчиво смотрит на полукровку. Ойкава молчит и следит за каждым его движением, и, кажется, никогда прежде Ямагучи еще не чувствовал себя в такой опасности. Он решает, что отдать чашку в протянутую руку ― так себе идея. Вместо этого присаживается и ставит ее на пол, кончиками пальцев подвигает в круг.

Ойкава опускает взгляд и несколько раз недоуменно моргает.

― Я что, по-твоему, похож на пса, чтобы брать еду с пола? ― Ямагучи оказывается прав ― тон Ойкавы выдает его нехорошие намерения.

― Извините, ― вырывается у Ямагучи, но подавать чашку ему в руки он все еще не собирается.

― «Извините»? ― Ойкава растягивает губы в угрожающей улыбке. ― Яма-чан, ты что, боишься меня?

Ямагучи не знает, что ему на это ответить. Страх перед демонами ― естественен, но Ямагучи умеет постоять за себя, так что если Ойкава вдруг взбесится и нападет…

― Извините, ― повторяет он и возвращается на свое место.

― Постой, не уходи, ― говорит у него за спиной Ойкава, ― я быстро прощаю. Понимаю, ты облажался, с кем не бывает? Всем нужен второй шанс.

Ямагучи старается не слушать. Ему стыдно, неловко перед Ойкавой, который сейчас выглядит как демон-искуситель, готовый на что угодно, лишь бы добиться своего.

― Я кое-что нашел, ― говорит Суга, и Ямагучи вытягивает шею, чтобы заглянуть в его книгу. ― Тут сказано, что есть определенный тип заклинаний, который привязан конкретно к создателю чар, и никто другой отменить их не может.

Ямагучи подтягивает книгу к себе, вчитывается в строки и говорит:

― Но я уже пробовал отменить заклинание, ничего не работает.

― Ты читай дальше. Проверь, не менял ли ты как-то заклинание при создании, возможно, универсальная отмена здесь не подойдет.

Ямагучи смотрит на Ойкаву, который, как зверь в клетке, ходит туда-сюда медленно и плавно и не спускает с него глаз в молчаливом ожидании. Он не прикасается к чашке, и теперь его даже жалко. Почти. Взгляд у Ойкавы слишком кровожадный, чтобы на самом деле испытывать к нему сочувствие.

― Но… ― Ямагучи заставляет себя отвернуться. ― Что тогда делать? ― Он опускает глаза в книгу и начинает негромко размышлять: ― Можно, конечно, призвать более сильного демона, чтобы разрушил печать, но как потом от него избавиться…

Суга хлопает ладонью по книге и вздергивает подбородок Ямагучи, заставляет посмотреть на себя. Он выглядит спокойным настолько, что, кажется, это спокойствие воздушно-капельным путем передается и Ямагучи. Такая у Суги аура. Он никогда не сдается и не унывает. За пару месяцев с ним Ямагучи уяснил это очень хорошо.

― Никаких новых демонов. Никаких обрядов изгнания. Сейчас. К твоему заклинанию надо просто написать индивидуальную отмену. И произвести ее должен ты сам.

Ямагучи послушно кивает, вновь бросает взгляд на Ойкаву, который уже, кажется, смирился с тем, что ему придется просидеть взаперти какое-то время, и пьет кофе с видом «тебе конец». Ямагучи нервно вздыхает, заставляя себя успокоиться, затем берет в руки свой альбом с карандашом и начинает выводить на листе заклинание, которое применил к Ойкаве.

Когда он ходит вокруг пентаграммы и сравнивает каждый символ, полукровка поворачивается следом за ним. Не произносит ни слова и почти не двигается, только поворачивается, отчего у Ямагучи создается ощущение, что это просто манекен на медленно вращающейся подставке. Ему неуютно, приходится то и дело возвращаться и перепроверять, а Ойкава совсем не помогает, прожигает его своими чересчур выразительными и притягивающими глазами с красным ободком радужки. Ямагучи думает, что ему не хватает только черного балахона и красного светового меча.

Ойкава видит, как Ямагучи присаживается на колени и зависает, глядя ему под ноги, затем медленно убирает стопу с одного из символов и делает шаг в сторону.

― Прости, я тебе мешаю? ― неприятно вежливо интересуется он. ― Видишь ли, один идиот-новичок запер меня тут. ― Ойкава вздыхает. ― А я ведь даже не демон.

Ямагучи не выдерживает и смотрит на него снизу вверх. Он сидит на коленях со своим блокнотом в руках, а Ойкава смотрит на него испепеляющим взглядом. У самого на губах улыбка, он только и ждет, что Ямагучи ошибется, сунет хотя бы ладонь в круг.

― Может хватит? Демон ― плохо, человек ― тоже плохо! Пора бы определиться уже, ― вздыхает Ямагучи. ― Я пытаюсь тебя вытащить.

― О-о, так теперь мы перешли на «ты»? ― почти пропевает Ойкава, подтягивает штанины на коленях и присаживается на корточки напротив. ― Общее несчастье сближает, да? Я заперт уже больше шести часов, и все по твоей вине. Вынужден сидеть тут, ждать, когда же смогу выбраться и тебя убить.

― Тоору, ― со своего места успокаивающе зовет Суга и даже отвлекается от изучения чего-то в книге.

― Хватит мне угрожать. ― Ямагучи начинает злиться. От неловкости, постоянного ощущения опасности и стыда он просто устает. ― Я же могу просто ничего не делать, не искать контрзаклинание.

Ойкава скалит зубы и вытягивает руку вперед, Ямагучи даже забывает на секунду, что между ними преграда, и заваливается назад в попытке убраться от полукровки подальше. Ойкава смеется.

― Ты мелкий неудачник, ни на что не способен, да?

Ямагучи молча смотрит на него и надеется, что Ойкава не видит его стиснутых кулаков.

― Кто тебя учил магии вообще? Горстка нулевых демонов-кровососов? Интернет?

― Замолчи, ― шипит Ямагучи, стискивая зубы и меняясь в лице.

Суга встает и подходит к ним, явно не собираясь терпеть очередной конфликт.

― Тоору, прекрати, ― он помогает Ямагучи подняться и отодвигает его подальше от круга. ― Ямагучи, не слушай его и постарайся успокоиться.

Ойкава выпрямляется вместе с ними, по-прежнему психологически терроризирует Ямагучи, смотрит на него кровожадно. Суга не боится зайти к нему в круг, взять за плечи и стиснуть так, что Ойкава, кажется, приходит в себя.

― Угомонись, мы тебя вытащим.

― Суга-чан, ты не понимаешь! ― голос Ойкавы срывается. ― Я заперт! Я снова заперт! Ко мне относятся, как к низкосортному существу, которое, как животное, можно взять и закрыть! Я опять один в чертовой клетке под названием ад!

― Ойкава! ― Суге приходится повысить голос, он обнимает Ойкаву и гладит по спине, утешает, как маленького ребенка. Ямагучи становится вдвойне неловко, и он отводит взгляд.

Ойкава больше не кажется угрожающим или опасным, он похож на несправедливо наказанного подростка, загнанного в угол мальчишку.

Ямагучи стискивает в руке блокнот, разворачивается и уходит в гостевую спальню.

― Извините, Суга-сан, я все исправлю, ― бросает он напоследок и прежде, чем запереть за собой дверь, слышит от Ойкавы:

― А с тобой мы еще не закончили!

Ямагучи садится на кровать и смотрит на рисунок перед собой, затем на тот, что перенес на пентаграмму, но не видит ничего. Мысли текут не в том направлении, захлестывают, утягивают Ямагучи куда-то далеко в прошлое.

Он отчаянно старается не думать и не вспоминать ни о чем. Ойкава прав: он неудачник, он ошибался слишком много раз, он все испортил своим страхом и привязанностью. И сам себе пообещал, что все исправит и не будет сдаваться. Как Суга. Как Цукишима.

Пентаграмма, в которой заперт Ойкава, ― ерунда, мелочь по сравнению с тем, как по его вине все пошло наперекосяк много лет назад.

Ямагучи вздыхает, вырывает оба листа из альбома и кладет перед собой. Записывает на чистых листах все основы отменных заклинаний, все символы, что обычно чертятся в воздухе.

Если он не сможет исправить даже это, то не сможет ничего.

***

Ямагучи восемь лет, он сидит на парапете, что окружает детскую площадку. Ямагучи не знает о мире еще очень многого, но он уверен, что мужчина, следящий за ними с другой стороны улицы, плохой. Он видит его не в первый раз, боится на него смотреть, боится о нем говорить. Иногда он исчезает, так что Ямагучи кажется, что того и вовсе не существует.

― Ты очень нервный, Ямагучи. ― Цукишима всегда рядом, такой надежный, от одного его присутствия становится спокойно. ― Призрака увидел?

― Прости, Цукки. ― Ямагучи улыбается. ― Кажется, да.

― Дурак, призраков не существует. Здесь много охранников и камеры повсюду. Прекрати трусить.

Мужчины нет уже несколько месяцев, когда на их площадке появляется растрепанный мальчишка. Он донимает их вопросами вроде «во что играете?», «а это как?» и «можно с вами?» и так или иначе становится частью их маленькой забытой родителями команды. Он задорный, почти всегда улыбается и много смеется. А еще от него странно пахнет и он кого-то неуловимо напоминает.

Им двенадцать лет, и втроем они сидят на парапете все той же детской площадки и едят купленное по дороге из школы мороженое. Два рюкзака лежат рядом. Куроо никогда не ходит в школу, но всегда встречает их после. Часто он пересаживается на качели напротив Цукишимы и легко раскачивается, толкая ногами песок.

Ямагучи видит, с каким блеском в глазах смотрит на Куроо Цукишима. Видит, как Куроо ему улыбается. Ямагучи чувствует себя лишним, хотя Куроо, кажется, всегда замечает это, старается исправить, и иногда Ямагучи с ними даже весело.

Но он смотрит на рюкзаки и уже знает, почему их только два, он знает, кто такой Куроо. Он все еще четко помнит лицо мужчины, что следил за ними четыре года назад с другой стороны улицы. И Ямагучи боится его.

Когда им по пятнадцать, они с Цукишимой впервые ссорятся. Трещит ткань на спортивной майке Цукишимы, его толчок грубый, сильный, заставляет Ямагучи разжать хватку.

― Он демон, Цукки! ― Слезы катятся из глаз сами собой. Ямагучи жил с этим страхом уже слишком долго. ― Он растит тебя, чтобы сожрать! Как скот! Он убьет тебя!

― Ты ничего не понимаешь, ― зло говорит Цукишима, снова и снова сбрасывая с себя руки Ямагучи, который хватается за него, как будто пытается вытащить тонущего. Или зацепиться за него и вылезти из засасывающего омута самому.

Ямагучи слишком боится, но уже не за себя. Он просыпается в страхе за Цукишиму и засыпает с этим же чувством, привыкает к нему и не помнит, как было по-другому. В свои пятнадцать лет Ямагучи уже знает несколько заклинаний изгнания, хоть никогда не пробовал их. В свои пятнадцать лет Ямагучи уже не раз пробирался в старый храм на холме, скрывался в раскидистой листве высоких деревьев, наблюдал за обучением монахов, за тайными ритуалами.

В свои шестнадцать лет Ямагучи идет позади своего лучшего друга и демона, что хочет украсть его душу. Он не спускает с Куроо глаз, просчитывает любые варианты, как его можно убить здесь и сейчас. Ждет любого, даже самого маленького просчета и совершенно забывает, что за все восемь лет присутствия в их жизни Куроо не совершил ни единой ошибки. Куроо не оступился ни разу.

***

Ямагучи открывает глаза, когда на улице еще темно. До рассвета вроде бы далеко, но небо понемногу сереет, не светлеет даже, а словно выцветает. На душе слишком тяжело, губы слабо шевелятся, как будто Ямагучи говорил во сне.

«Куроо ничего не сделал», ― Ямагучи садится в кровати и смотрит перед собой.

В уголках глаз скопилась влага, но он не помнит, как плакал. И не помнит, как заснул.  
Ямагучи берет исписанный и помятый лист с кровати и выходит в общую комнату, где царит абсолютная тишина.

Еще не начали петь самые ранние птицы, не слышно обычного уличного гула. Вся комната погружена в холодный серый, и обесцвеченные предметы еще не отбрасывают тени.

Суга дремлет на диване с книгой на груди. Ойкава спит на полу в своей пентаграмме, завернувшись в плед со всех сторон и подложив под голову диванную подушку. Выбившиеся из идеальной прически волосы падают ему на лицо, и сейчас он кажется даже безобидным.

― Ты тоже не сделал ничего плохого, ― шепчет себе под нос Ямагучи, берет со стола мел и присаживается рядом с Ойкавой.

Он чертит вокруг пентаграммы символы ― написанное ночью заклинание ― безо всякой уверенности, что это сработает. Касается круга кончиками измазанных белым пальцев, концентрирует свою энергию и придает заклинанию силу.

Ничего не происходит, а Ойкава даже не просыпается. Но без него и не узнать, сработала ли отмена. Ямагучи сидит рядом на корточках с неуверенно поднятой рукой. Ему очень хочется прикоснуться к Ойкаве, тронуть его за плечо или погладить по волосам… так ведь делал Суга, когда хотел успокоить его?

Он уже протягивает руку в круг, зависает над Ойкавой, но не решается прикоснуться.

Когда Ойкава открывает глаза, солнце только-только начинает выползать из-за горизонта, неяркая желтая полоска света зарождается на противоположной стене и миллиметр за миллиметром расползается по поверхности. Ямагучи сидит у дальней стены, обняв колени, и смотрит перед собой, пока Ойкава медленно просыпается, сонно трет глаза и как будто не сразу понимает, где находится. А когда до него доходит, он резко садится, скидывая с плеч плед, и впивается в Ямагучи недовольным взглядом.

― Ты соизволил проснуться наконец, ― раздраженно констатирует Ойкава. Голос у него негромкий и хриплый со сна, но в застывшей тишине гостиной звучит как скрежет металла.

Ямагучи молча кивает. Отстраненно думает, что ему самому больше не хочется спать и возвращаться в тоскливые сны.

― Так может ты… ― раздраженно начинает Ойкава, но Ямагучи прерывает его на полуслове и говорит негромко:

― Я написал отменное заклинание. Попробуй выйти.

Ойкава смотрит на него с недоверием и подозрением. И Ямагучи, решившись наконец поднять на него глаза, замирает. Потому что первые лучи солнца уже добрались до макушки Ойкавы, подсветили вьющиеся каштановые пряди, над которыми переливается золотом толстая нить, изогнутая, словно арка, так похожая на нимб ― незаконченный, обломанный сверху... 

Ямагучи не верит своим глазам. Иллюзия рассеивается, когда Ойкава начинает двигаться. Он выпрямляется во весь рост, хрустит шеей, разминает затекшее плечо и несмело вытягивает руку вперед. Ладонь беспрепятственно проходит за пределы круга, у Ямагучи радостно вздрагивает что-то внутри.

Когда Ойкава выходит из круга и быстрым шагом сокращает между ними дистанцию, Ямагучи подхватывается, но удрать или ударить не успевает. Он вжимается спиной в стену и рефлекторно выставляет руки в защитном жесте.

― Ты! ― Ойкава встряхивает его, как нашкодившего котенка, не больно, но чувствительно.

Ямагучи слышит, как у него от злости скрипят зубы, чувствует его обиду ― такую горячую, искреннюю и, ну, справедливую.

― Маленький никчемный паршивец! ― Ойкава встряхивает его еще раз. ― Больше не смей так делать! Я тебе не экспериментальный образец!

― Я знаю! Извини! ― вырывается у Ямагучи, и он решает не упоминать, что Ойкава, вообще-то, сам согласился. Вряд ли это поможет успокоить злого и обиженного полукровку.

Где-то глубоко внутри то и дело дают о себе знать привычный страх перед демонами и желание ударить защитным заклинанием, так что Ямагучи раз за разом приходится напоминать себе, что Ойкава ему не враг.

Несмотря на сжавшиеся на его майке руки, это не так уж и сложно. Демоном от Ойкавы не пахнет, и выдают его разве что по-прежнему красные от злости ободки радужки.

― «Извини?» ― рычит Ойкава. ― Ты думаешь, этого достаточно? Я провел в этой чертовой клетке почти сутки! На полу! Как животное!

Ямагучи хватает его за запястья и тут же смягчает хватку, пытается гладить пальцам, как это делал Суга накануне вечером. Ойкава замирает и, опешив, смотрит вниз на их руки. Затем медленно в полном недоумении поднимает глаза на Ямагучи.

― Ты не животное, ― говорит Ямагучи, чувствуя, как голос начинает предательски дрожать. ― Все в порядке, я все исправил.

Слова вырываются как будто сами собой, на автомате, Ямагучи сам до конца не знает ― для Ойкавы они или для него самого. И еще он чувствует, что долго не продержится. Всего лишь какой-то сон выводит его из равновесия, вызывает желание уйти куда-нибудь и бродить в одиночестве, пока не вернутся силы. Пока хотя бы мозги не проветрятся.

У Ойкавы на лице нечитаемое выражение, но во взгляде мелькает какое-то узнавание и понимание. Он не двигается, как будто вдруг боится спугнуть созданное Ямагучи настроение, спокойствие, и позволяет ему гладить свои ладони большими пальцами.

― Кхм-кхм, ― раздается от дивана.

Суга сидит, как-то по-уютному помятый и взъерошенный, наблюдает за ними уже неизвестно сколько времени и ехидно улыбается.

― Рад видеть, что вы поладили, ― говорит он и со своей ухмылкой от уха до уха кажется похожим на демона больше, чем Ойкава. ― Схожу-ка я в магазин за чем-нибудь. Вам, наверное, надо о мно-огом поговорить, ― тянет он.

Ямагучи неловко отпускает руки Ойкавы и чуть толкает его в плечо, чтобы отлипнуть от стены и отойти подальше.

― У меня получилось написать заклинание, все как вы говорили. ― Ямагучи игнорирует ироничный комментарий и идет в сторону входной двери, по пути снимая с крючка байку и плотно кутаясь в нее. ― Я сам схожу в магазин.

И прежде чем Суга или Ойкава успевают что-то сказать, он выходит из квартиры и закрывает за собой дверь. Щелчок замка очень четко и как-то неприятно отдается в ушах.

Свежий утренний воздух немного помогает Ямагучи, в голове проясняется и дышать становится проще. Он бредет по улице и поздно соображает, что обычные магазины еще закрыты, а до ближайшего круглосуточного ― несколько кварталов. Что, впрочем, неважно, что-нибудь купить для завтрака он еще успеет.

Ямагучи достает из кармана телефон, на который давно никто не звонит, и открывает сообщения: одна единственная переписка больше похожа на диалог с самим собой. Цукишима перестал отвечать ему давным-давно, но исправно читает все, что пишет Ямагучи. Он набирает и отправляет еще одно сообщение в надежде, что Цукишима увидит его прямо сейчас. Хорошо бы: Ямагучи уже проходит мимо знакомого комбини, глядящего темными окнами. Остается совсем немного.

Цукишима стоит на детской площадке, кутается в свое черное пальто и теплый шарф ― сейчас не по сезону холодно, а он никогда не любил низкие температуры, мерз постоянно.

― Цукки. ― Ямагучи ускоряет шаг и подбегает к нему, перепрыгивает через парапет. ― Ты уже здесь.

― Привет, Ямагучи. ― Цукишима прячет руки в карманы и смотрит ему за спину, как будто выискивая что-то или кого-то.

Орехового цвета глаза блестят ярче, чем обычно, а стекла очков делают взгляд еще выразительнее. Ямагучи никогда не сможет привыкнуть к этому новому Цукишиме, который, кажется, разучился смеяться и вставлять остроумные и язвительные комментарии по любому поводу. Зато научился смотреть так ― не по-человечески цепко, внимательно и горько. Цукишима выжидательно молчит и смотрит на Ямагучи.

― Прости, у меня не вышло отлучиться раньше. ― Ямагучи присаживается на парапет и прячет руки в широком сквозном кармане байки. ― Пару дней назад мы смогли открыть портал, все получилось, но нужна кровь сильного магического существа.

― Это легко, ― пугающе спокойно говорит Цукишима.

― Портал вытягивает много сил, но не убивает. Вроде, ― продолжает Ямагучи.

Цукишима флегматично кивает.

― Хорошо.

― Но есть одна загвоздка… У Сугавары-сана с тем полукровкой заключен контракт, это помогло связать их души в аду и здесь.

― Не проблема, ― пожимает плечами Цукишима.

Ямагучи поджимает губы, трет ладони в попытке согреться. У Цукишимы нет и никогда не было контрактов с демонами, а то, что имеется, вряд ли можно так назвать. Как вообще называется, когда меняешь половину своей души на чужую? Пожизненная связь? Брак, скрепленный не на небесах, но в аду? Это нездоровая и ужасающая связь, что дает человеку половину демонической души, огромные, нечеловеческие силы и, возможно, вечную жизнь. В аду. Демон в накладе, конечно, тоже не остается. Ему, охотнику за душами, даже половина этой самой души дарит неиссякаемый запас сил и прописку на земле. А еще такому союзу не страшно почти ничего. Вдвоем они могут, пожалуй, даже горы свернуть. Проблема в том, что только вдвоем.

― Эй, Ямагучи. ― Цукишима подходит и смотрит на него безо всякого выражения, только по смягчившейся интонации можно понять, что он говорит искренне. ― Я на тебя не злюсь и сам поступил бы так же. Не ты напал на Куроо, и не ты его изгнал.

Ямагучи слабо кивает, выдавливает улыбку. Да, не он, испугавшись обмена душ, изгнал Куроо, оставив Цукишиму на земле одного. Поступок Ямагучи куда серьезнее, и он все еще не понимает, как Цукишима смог его простить. Ведь натравить экзорциста на демона ― это гораздо хуже? Да?

Интересно, сам он сумел бы простить Цукишиму? Ямагучи усмехается от того, как глупо звучит этот вопрос, и даже не сомневается в ответе. Наверное, у Цукишимы так же.

Ямагучи смотрит на часы и встает.

― Мне пора, прости.

Цукишима кивает и поправляет шарф.

― До встречи.

Ямагучи машет ему на прощание и торопится обратно. От разговора с Цукишимой одновременно чуть легче, и в то же время тяжелее на душе. Тяжелее, потому что есть Суга, который не заслуживает лжи и обмана.

Он возвращается с полным пакетом дешевых сэндвичей и сразу обнаруживает, что Ойкава заказал на всех троих завтрак из ближайшего ресторана европейской кухни. Ямагучи еще не успел привыкнуть к комфортному образу жизни Ойкавы, который предпочитает делиться этим с окружающими, хотя иногда и кажется, что он просто выпендривается. Это не Суга, который обычно не обращает внимания на то, чем и когда питаться.

Вдвоем с Ойкавой они сидят за расчищенным от книг столом и похожи на понимающих родителей.

― Садись, пока еще не остыло, ― хмыкает Ойкава и повелительно машет рукой, не глядя на Ямагучи. Тот усаживается за стол, отставляя в сторону уже не нужный пакет с сэндвичами. 

Еда горячая и вкусная, желудок благодарно отзывается сытым теплом, но Ямагучи сложно проталкивать в горло каждый новый кусок. Он смотрит строго в свою тарелку.

***

Суга наблюдает за тем, как Ямагучи старательно выводит на тонких листочках заклинания, складывает их, задает импульс собственной энергией и швыряет в Ойкаву. Ойкава, в свою очередь пообещавший «больше никогда» им не помогать, хмурит брови и отражает заклинания.

― Я вас ненавижу, чтобы вы знали, ― говорит Ойкава, потирая глаза после ослепляющего заклинания.

― Как всегда, главное ― элемент неожиданности, ― не обращая на него внимания, говорит Суга. ― Ты справляешься отлично. Очень чистые заклинания.

Ямагучи кивает с улыбкой.

― Это не так уж и сложно.

― Но странно, что ты, со всеми своими знаниями таких страшных заклинаний, как порталы и тюрьмы, не умеешь элементарных вещей.

― Не умел, ― вставляет Ойкава. ― Теперь умеет. Молодец. Так, может, хватит?

Они смотрят на Ойкаву. Ямагучи привычно пожимает плечами и благодарит его за помощь. Ямагучи с виду искренний и открытый, да так, наверное, и есть, но он о чем-то умалчивает, и с каждым днем после возвращения Ойкавы плохое предчувствие Суги растет. Интересно, если открыто спросить, что Ямагучи расскажет? Кажется, он настолько боится ошибок, что просто не совершает их. Даже тот инцидент с Ойкавой… Это Суга сам попросил показать самое сильное запирающее заклинание, и Ямагучи справился. Только вот отменить его сразу не смог. И теперь считает всю эту ситуацию своей ошибкой. Но ведь технически изначально условия снять «замок» не было. Что же у него в голове?

В настоящей битве с демоном он бы справился лучше самого Суги, пожалуй.

Таких знаний у обычных мальчишек не бывает. Даже если они увлекаются мистикой, даже если начинают учиться. В экзорцисты просто так не идут. Ямагучи, несмотря на всю свою искренность, кажется Суге все большей проблемой. А еще у Суги очень не вовремя появился враг. И все это вместе Сугу беспокоит больше и больше.

Он оставляет недовольного Ойкаву с Ямагучи и уходит по делам. Все равно туда, куда он собирается, Ойкаве соваться не стоит.

Сколько бы лет ни прошло, тории не меняются. Сейчас здесь особенно много людей, паломники зажигают благовония, бросают монетки в нерабочий фонтан по дороге, кланяются трижды своим божествам.

Вот кого-кого, а этих существ Суга ни разу не встречал. Да и надеялся никогда не встретить. Ему хватало демонов и людей.

Суга прячет нос в вороте пальто, ежится от сырости. Лавирует между людьми, притормаживает у хондэна и скользит взглядом по дверям. Кажется, если сощуриться, можно различить старую охранную печать, переливы на ее чертах, но это, конечно, только иллюзия. Зато Суга помнит, как печать ощущается ― пальцы греет фантомное тепло. Суга чувствует легкий неуверенный укол совести.

― Давно тебя не видел. ― Кита встречает его еще на подходе к хайдэну и идет рядом, пряча ладони в широких рукавах хаори. ― Выглядишь лучше.

― Я что, был совсем страшным? ― усмехается Суга и прячет ладони в карманы брюк.

― Да, тебя можно было принять за неизлечимо больного, ― в своей прямолинейной манере говорит Кита. ― Судя по твоему виду, могу предположить, что Ойкаву ты успешно вернул.

― А если бы ты мне помог, я бы сделал это раньше, ― без упрека вставляет Суга.

― Ни за что.

Действительно, просить охранника мирной жизни открыть портал в ад ― не самая лучшая идея, но в моменты отчаяния и не на такие глупости пойдешь. У Киты множество нерушимых принципов и законов, и каким бы хорошим другом он ни был, помогать в черных ритуалах экзорцистам-самоубийцам он точно не собирается никогда.

Они проходят мимо группы собравшихся у хайдэна молящихся. Грустные, радостные, скучающие, нетерпеливые, спокойные ― каждый смотрит перед собой и одновременно в себя. Каждому что-то нужно. В храм вообще приходят только по нужде. Суга думает, что это даже иронично: он сам, хотя и не молится, тоже приходит, только нуждаясь в чем-то. Пускай и спрашивает он не у ками, а у Киты.

Они огибают хайдэн и подходят к жилой постройке. Внутри Суга едва не забывает, но под выразительным взглядом Киты стаскивает обувь и оставляет на вешалке сырое пальто. Кита ведет его к своему кабинету по длинному коридору. Татами кое-где тихо скрипят под ногами, в воздухе чувствуется привычный запах благовоний и можжевельника. Вид на него открывается из кабинета Киты. Они усаживаются на пол, Кита складывает руки на низком столике перед собой и только тогда спрашивает:

― Надеюсь, это было безопасно и ты не выпустил никого в этот мир.

― Только Ойкаву, ― клянется Суга, подняв руку ладонью вперед, и Кита сдержанно кивает. 

Суга вдруг чувствует себя школьником, отчитывающимся перед директором школы. Не самое приятное ощущение. Он прочищает горло и ослабляет тонкий галстук.

― Я снова с вопросами, ― улыбается Суга. С Китой всегда лучше так ― сразу переходить к делу. Будешь тянуть резину ― он перейдет к делу сам. ― У меня появился ученик.

― Сочувствую.

― Нет-нет, он очень славный парень. ― Суга машет рукой, ерзает, пытаясь выудить из кармана телефон. ― Очень способный и сообразительный, чудо просто.

― Понимаю. ― Кита чуть склоняет голову набок. ― Я сочувствовал ему.

Суга кашляет, поперхнувшись воздухом, смеется, и ― это что, у Киты приподняты уголки губ?

Достав, наконец, телефон, Суга показывает фотографию: Ямагучи склонился над какими-то листами, волосы собраны в маленький хвостик, выражение лица сосредоточенное, но всю серьезность картины портит высунутый кончик языка.

― Обычно так показывают своих способных детей. Не думал, что у тебя могут проснуться отцовские чувства. ― Кита опускает взгляд на фотографию и поднимает бровь.

― О, поверь, у тебя бы тоже проснулись, он правда очень способный, ― хмыкает Суга. ― Даже слишком. В этом и проблема.

― Боишься, что ученик слишком быстро превзойдет учителя? ― теперь обе брови Киты медленно ползут вверх. Суга кладет телефон на столик и снова машет рукой.

― У него очень… специфическая база. Серьезная. Пугающая даже ― могла бы быть пугающей, если бы я чуть меньше занимался тем, чем занимаюсь. Ты бы точно впечатлился, но не одобрил бы то, какими заклинаниями он пользуется и какими энергиями оперирует, понимаешь? Такого обычно все избегают. Такого я избегаю. И я подумал, может, ты его узнаешь? Все-таки мало людей, которые могут себе позволить такое и которые могут дотянуться до таких знаний. А при вашем храме обширная библиотека.

Кита бросает на Сугу прохладный цепкий взгляд и снова всматривается в фотографию, уже внимательнее.

― Я с ним не занимался, ни с кем не стал бы заниматься таким. И могу поручиться, что никто из монахов в моем храме не делал этого. 

― Я и не думал! ― Суга вскидывает руки. ― Просто ― может, ты замечал его в библиотеке или что-то вроде?

Кита выдыхает с длинным низким «хм-м», садится ровно. Тихо шуршит ткань хаори ― он прячет ладони в рукава и прикрывает глаза. Суга представляет, как он сейчас аккуратно, методично открывает архивы памяти. Легко вообразить, что у Киты в голове такая же чистая и упорядоченная библиотека, как в храме.

― Не думаю, ― наконец говорит Кита, но звучит не очень уверенно. ― Но… Это было давно, я тогда еще только учился сам, до настоятеля мне было далеко. К нам редко приходят дети, но была пара подростков ― заглядывали в библиотеку несколько раз. Аккуратные и тихие юноши, ничем не выделялись, поэтому я и запомнил. Редко подростки бывают такими. Возможно ― только возможно, ― один из них был похож на твоего ученика. Я не могу ручаться, слишком давно это было.

Суга берется за телефон, задумчиво крутит его в пальцах. Обкусывает тонкую сухую кожицу с нижней губы.

― А ты ведь тоже всегда был очень аккуратным молодым человеком, правда?

Кита улыбается на этот раз открыто, чуть щурится ― сразу становится похож на лиса, помощника своего ками.

― И аккуратно хранил библиотечные записи, ― добавляет Суга уже без вопросительной интонации.

В библиотеке храма Суга остается один. Кита только проводит его и называет примерное время, когда мог видеть мальчишек. У него еще куча дел как у настоятеля, а перед Сугой ― бесконечные архивные ящики. Кита и правда поразительно аккуратный и бережливый парень: Суга находит наклейку с датами десяти и даже двадцати лет назад. Плюхается на пол и вздыхает, принимаясь выдвигать один ящик за другим, поднимать записи за пару лет. Их не так много, все-таки храмовая библиотека далеко не такая популярная, как обычная городская. Или как интернет. Но карточек и документов хватает. Суга то и дело трет нос и думает, как скоро заработает аллергию на старую бумагу и пыль.

Все осложняется фамилией Ямагучи ― иероглифы мелькают часто, но когда Суга наконец цепляется за нужное сочетание, да еще и с нужным именем, у него уже сводит живот от голода и болят глаза. От того, как он трет их пыльными пальцами, глаза болят только сильнее, Суга тихо шипит и жмурится, одергивает себя. Прислоняется спиной к стеллажу и выдыхает. 

В руке у него ― список книг, над которыми сидел в читальном зале Ямагучи Тадаши, аккуратный, тихий и очень любопытный подросток. Суга устало пробегает взглядом по списку, автоматически отмечает знакомые названия, вбивает в заметки телефона пару незнакомых. Он уже готов вернуть список на место и наконец выползти из этого царства пыли и тени на свет божий ― пускай сейчас сырой и зябкий, но все-таки, ― когда цепляется взглядом за еще одно знакомое сочетание.

«Цукишима», ― говорят ему иероглифы в самом низу. Цукишима Хотару ― нет, Кей, Суга помнит, ― возвращает книги вместо Ямагучи Тадаши и вписывает свое имя в храмовые документы. Аккуратный, приличный молодой человек.

Суга трет глаза на этот раз запястьем. Думает, заказать сегодня на ужин пиццу или очередную партию коробочек из китайской забегаловки. И еще ― как часто в его жизни совпадения остаются просто совпадениями.

***

Территория Тендо всегда шумная, всегда задымленная, сквозь музыку отовсюду доносятся смех и разговоры. Здесь Суга каждый раз чувствует себя попавшим в межгалактическую кантину юнцом. Но он привык к дыму; к тому, что на одном конце барной стойки можно столкнуться с ангелом, а на другом ― с демоном; к тому, что у покерного стола тебя может смерить любопытным взглядом существо, умело прикидывающееся человеком.

А вот Ямагучи здесь не нравится. Он, как окруженный со всех сторон водой кот, шарахается от «людей», держится Суги и старается ни на кого не смотреть. Явно чувствует, что выглядит враждебно, хоть окружающим и плевать. В нейтралитет территории верят все ― поразительным образом Тендо, именно Тендо доверяют.

Суга ищет в толпе знакомые лица, размышляя, что с Тендо Ямагучи сейчас будет спокойнее всего. Они уже встречались, и, в отличие от Суги, к Ямагучи Тендо сразу проникся открытой симпатией. В чем его сложно упрекать.

Суга краем глаза замечает, как Ямагучи неловко замирает, и быстро становится ясно почему.

Тендо в этот раз стоит за баром, облокотившись о стойку, и по одной закидывает в рот ягоды клубники из большого блюда. Бармен рядом ловко разливает что-то по бокалам. Но все внимание Суги привлекает к себе сидящий на высоком стуле человек. Вот так открыто, с полным узнаванием, он видит Цукишиму Кея впервые. И узнает его даже со спины, обтянутой винного цвета рубашкой. Он о чем-то непринужденно беседует с Тендо, в то время как Ямагучи рядом старательно делает вид, что все в порядке и он никого не знает.

Суга смеется про себя и радуется, что их первая с Цукишимой встреча пройдет именно здесь, на нейтральной территории.

Первым их замечает Тендо, и сначала он выглядит удивленным ― круглые глаза, вытянувшееся лицо. Очень демонстративно и комично, в его стиле. Но потом он растягивает губы в ухмылке и отворачивается. Суга даже думать не хочет, что на уме у этого засранца, и рад, что благодаря Дайчи связь между ними почти не слышна.

― Знакомого увидел? ― интересуется Суга, оборачиваясь к Ямагучи.

Тот выглядит не растерянным, нет, скорее подозрительно тихим. Так выглядит человек, сосредоточенно вспоминающий заклинание невидимости. Суга смотрит на него выжидающе. Это простое любопытство: интересно, соврет Ямагучи или нет. И Суге кажется, что это никак не повлияет на его отношение к собственному ученику, но когда Суга слышит тихое «да», хочется вздохнуть с облегчением.

― Все в порядке, я слышал, ты хороший друг Цукишимы-куна, а он называет себя моим врагом.

Суга не знает, зачем говорит это, наверное, чтобы действительно успокоить Ямагучи. Ответить честностью на честность. Он треплет изумленного мальчишку по голове и идет прямиком к бару.

Цукишима мог как угодно представлять себе их первую встречу, но вряд ли он ждал, что Суга просто сядет рядом и задорно скажет:

― Привет.

Цукишима поворачивается к нему и спокойно изучает. Он не выглядит удивленным или застигнутым врасплох. Сидел здесь в ожидании? Или делает вид?

― Добрый вечер. ― От его вежливого голоса тянет холодом, Суга некстати вспоминает выдернутые из сознания Тендо картины с его участием.

Суга заказывает простое пиво, и Тендо на баре даже сам принимает заказ. Он не сводит с них глаз, и, хоть ничего не говорит, Суге очень хочется попросить его заткнуться.

― Я все хотел сказать, ― Суга принимает вежливо предоставленную кружку и делает небольшой глоток пива, ― что за кицуне вот очень обидно.

Цукишима вопросительно приподнимает брови, но не произносит ни слова. Он не обращает на подошедшего Ямагучи никакого внимания, зато этим тут же занимается Тендо, подзывая его к себе и бесплатно угощая каким-то напитком со сливками. Ямагучи принимает рюмку безо всякого энтузиазма и негромко благодарит.

― Могли пострадать невинные люди.

― Не могу назвать вас невинным, ― замечает Цукишима, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Суга знает, что они с Ямагучи одного возраста, но почему-то Цукишима кажется старше даже самого Суги. Хотя нет, за этими очками в черной оправе, дорогой рубашкой и брюками прячется такой же мальчишка, мстительный, серьезный и расчетливый, но все же мальчишка. Далеко не самый приятный из всех врагов, потому что Суга не знает, как к нему относиться. Он не испытывает ничего: ни злости, ни ненависти; да, за Мий было обидно, но с этим он справился и давно забыл.

― Ха-ха. Если я не невинный, тогда ты вообще злодей.

Цукишима ухмыляется, изображает вежливый интерес и говорит:

― Я ― злодей? Как интересно вы все извращаете.

Суга пожимает плечами.

― С моей точки зрения я убрал опасного демона из этого мира, спас парочку людей и продолжил жить своей жизнью, пока не пришел ты и не натравил на меня кицуне, которые, в свою очередь, чуть не убили моих друзей.

Цукишима вздыхает, Суга видит, как у него расслабляются плечи, и только сейчас понимает, что его собеседник сидел в постоянном напряжении.

― Забавно, что вы знаете только о кицуне. Хотя меня не волнует судьба ваших друзей, признаюсь, я не знал, что это так обернется.

― А на что ты рассчитывал? ― Тон Суги становится серьезнее.

― Я полагал сам их изгнать после того, как вы умрете.

Суга смолкает, не зная, что на это ответить. В шумном баре никто, кажется, не обращает на них внимания. Кроме Тендо с Ямагучи, что сидят неподалеку и слушают, не произнося ни слова. И если Ямагучи слушать даже должен, Суга думает, он имеет право, то вот внимание Тендо фоново, как-то уже привычно раздражает ― как непроходящий зуд под кожей. Это не его дело. Но и отвадить Тендо, любопытного совершенно не по-человечески, невозможно.

― К тому же, демон, которого вы изгнали, был безобиден. ― Цукишима растягивает губы в странной почти мечтательной улыбке. ― В это сложно поверить, да? Стереотипы о них так сильны, что мы боимся их просто так. ― Он смотрит поверх плеча Суги туда, где сидит Ямагучи, затем переводит взгляд на свои руки. ― Он потому и попал на землю, что заслужил право здесь находиться. Но вам, экзорцистам, на это плевать. Вы устраиваете самосуд, не трудясь разобраться в правде.

Суга хмурит лоб, чувствуя, как сами собой непроизвольно сжимаются кулаки. Вот что действительно задевает. Он никогда не считал себя «просто экзорцистом», и никогда не видел в каждом демоне врага.

― Значит, ты считаешь, что, устраивая самосуд мне, ты восстанавливаешь справедливость? ― спрашивает он.

Цукишима смотрит на него и ничего не говорит, но ответ Суга легко читает в его глазах. В необычного цвета глазах, каких не бывает у простого человека. Приглушенные, спрятанные там и тут лампы бара подсвечивают чистый мед радужки. Где-то на грани сознания мелькает смутная догадка, понимание сути Цукишимы, но Суга не может ухватиться за нее.

― Тогда ответь мне на такой вопрос, Цукишима-кун. ― Суга внимательно вглядывается в до странного спокойное лицо Цукишимы. ― Что тебе мешало разобраться со мной лично? Ты использовал других людей, потому что боишься запачкать свои руки?

Цукишима смотрит в ответ прямо, улыбается.

― Ты боишься, что если сам убьешь человека, то никогда не попадешь в рай? ― продолжает Суга.

Он слишком поздно замечает, что что-то не так. Нет, он не верит, что здесь, на нейтральной территории, что-то может пойти не так. Суга просто пришел все прояснить. Просто пришел поговорить.

― С чего вы взяли, что я боюсь?

Следующее, что слышит Суга, это крик Ямагучи и злой, нет, разъяренный рев Тендо. У Суги все плывет перед глазами, пол уходит из-под ног. Он не понимает, когда успел упасть и почему вокруг такая суматоха.

― Цукки, нет!

― Ублюдок, мать твою, а ну пошел отсюда!

Суга понимает, что голос принадлежит Тендо, и усмехается ― никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы тот был таким злым. Кто-то очень на него похожий одним махом перепрыгивает через барную стойку, но что-то не дает ему подойти слишком близко.

Собственные руки и ноги странным образом отказываются подчиняться импульсам мозга, и Суга запоздало думает, что его, кажется, убивают.

Дышать становится тяжелее ― это Цукишима навалился сверху. Отрезвляет только резкая боль в руке, в голове проясняется, картинка перед глазами становится четче.

― Что за?.. ― Суга ошарашенно смотрит на свое предплечье, где под разрезанным рукавом его татуировку крест на крест пересекают две глубокие раны.

Когда боль пронзает второе предплечье, Суга дергается, толчком сбрасывает Цукишиму с себя и чертит в воздухе защитное заклинание окровавленной рукой.

Цукишима перехватывает его за руку, рывком тянет Сугу на себя и бьет раскрытой ладонью в лоб. Болевой импульс прошибает до затылка, в ушах начинает нарастать звон, и, ничего не видя перед собой, Суга наотмашь ударяет Цукишиму. Он надеется попасть по лицу, но ладонь скользит где-то в районе груди ― разница в росте слишком велика. Да и Суга не привык драться с людьми. Если Цукишима человек.

Суга пинает его в колено в надежде вырвать руку и слышит, как Цукишима шипит от боли. 

― Ямагучи! Помоги! ― не требует, но просит Цукишима.

― Яма-чан, даже не думай! ― тут же отзывается Тендо. ― Что ты тут устроил? Цукишима, твою мать!

Суга видит в стороне Тендо; люди, демоны, ангелы ― все собрались вокруг них, рвутся внутрь, чтобы их разнять, стучатся в стенки невидимой клетки, которую контролирует… Ямагучи. Он стоит щитом между разъяренной толпой, разъяренным Тендо и Цукишимой, и Суга не верит своим глазам. Ямагучи что, позволит Цукишиме вот так творить что вздумается?

― Цукки, прошу тебя, перестань! Это не нужно! Давай уйдем! ― молит Ямагучи. Он вертит головой, то оборачиваясь на Цукишиму с Сугой, то невольно поворачивается на рев Тендо.

Цукишима останавливает очередную попытку Суги начертить защитное заклинание, хватает за руку и выворачивает ему за спину.

― Послушай здравую мысль, Цукишима! ― рычит Тендо. ― Остановишься сейчас, и я обещаю тебя не наказывать за плохое поведение.

― Да, Цукишима-кун, ― стонет от боли Суга. И остро жалеет, что с ними нет Ойкавы.

Но сожаление внезапно сменяется радостью ― не хватало еще, чтобы Ойкава попал под раздачу.

― Ямагучи, ― просит Цукишима. ― Пожалуйста.

― Яма-чан, солнышко, ― молит Тендо. Как-то агрессивно молит, почти шипит.

Суге кажется, что его плечо сейчас выдернут из тела вместе с рукой, так что он не выдерживает и кричит:

― Ямагучи, черт тебя дери, определяйся быстрее, мне тут адски больно!

Он слышит приближающиеся шаги и полный разочарования крик Тендо. Так бы кричать героиням голливудского кино, когда герои их бросают. Ямагучи падает перед Сугой на колени, а Цукишима вздергивает голову Суги за волосы. От боли в плече хочется взвыть, но хватка на руке чуть слабеет.

― Что… что мне делать?.. ― растерянно спрашивает Ямагучи, глядя Суге в глаза.

Защитная стена между ними и толпой каким-то образом еще держится. Никто не может войти. Суга понимает, почему: у Ямагучи талант, а тут в баре никто не может знать о его измененных заклинаниях. Еще Суга понимает, что это конец.

― Не будь как Энакин, Ямагучи, ― фраза получается почти жалкой.

― Соедини душу с телом, ― негромко говорит Цукишима.

Поначалу Суга не сдерживает смешка, ведь его душа и так одно целое с телом, но потом его накрывает ужасающая догадка.

Цукишима задумал отправить его в ад. Но это невозможно. Один человек не может изгнать другого в ад. Никто не говорит об убийстве грешников, конечно. Демоны могут затащить человека в ад, но Цукишима не демон. Или же…

― Что ты такое? ― не без восхищения спрашивает Суга.

― Не твое дело, ― уже как-то совсем невежливо отвечает Цукишима, пока Ямагучи дрожащей рукой касается раненого предплечья Суги.

― Простите, ― шепчет он, липкими от крови пальцами чертя что-то у Суги на лбу. ― Простите, ― опять шепчет он, повторяя знак на груди.

― Нет, ― говорит Суга, запрокидывая голову и глядя на нависшего над ним Цукишиму, ― мне правда интересно. Ты вообще человек?

Тот молчит, ждет, пока Ямагучи закончит. А потом крепче сжимает пальцы на руке Суги.

― Эй-эй! Погоди! ― Суга бросает взгляд на Ямагучи. ― Мне нельзя в ад, вы что! Это как отправить копа в тюрьму.

― Вы предпочитаете умереть? ― холодно интересуется Цукишима.

Суга неловко смеется и краем глаза замечает, как по защитной стене пробегает сеточка вспышек ― сам щит не видно, в отличие от трещин в нем. Если потянуть время еще немного…

― Нет, конечно, ― неловко смеется Суга, ― я не ожидал, что ты хочешь меня изгнать, как демона. Думал, просто всадишь нож мне в сердце.

Цукишима фыркает.

― Примитивно.

Еще одна сеточка вспышек, и Суга видит, как стена начинает плавиться и мерцать. Слишком красиво. Может, как быстро и аккуратно снять барьер Ямагучи никто и не знает, но любой щит разлетается, если ударить достаточно сильно.

В следующий момент Суге кажется, что душу вышвыривает из тела, он видит самого себя где-то высоко. Стены, пол, люди ― все растворяется и меркнет, только его, Суги, тело сидит на коленях с неестественно завернутой за спину рукой. Он парит неизвестно сколько и не чувствует ничего, пока не видит, как под его физической оболочкой раскрывается пропасть. Тело проваливается в нее, как в яму-ловушку, и стремительно летит вниз, прямо к Суге.

Приходит запоздалая мысль, что он не успел, что у Цукишимы все получилось. Когда тело влетает в него, происходит еще один толчок, все органы сжимает в один тугой, как шарик пластилина, комок, но отпускает до наступления боли.

Со всех сторон подступает темнота, накрывает все, лишает зрения. Это даже приносит облегчение, хотя и слабое. Кроме ощущения бесконечного падения не остается ничего.

***

Когда зияющий чернотой портал поглощает Сугу и схлопывается, Ямагучи какое-то время сидит на полу, не до конца осознавая, что только что сделал. Он чувствует, как рассыпается выставленная защита, и это отрезвляет лучше пощечины. Цукишима неподвижно стоит и смотрит в точку, где еще пару секунд назад был Суга. По маске равнодушия на его лице проходит трещина, и Ямагучи его понимает: месть не принесла ожидаемого результата, не помогла.

― Зачем? ― Ямагучи подрывается на ноги и хватает Цукишиму за рубашку, встряхивает. Но видит на своих руках кровь Суги и тут же отпускает ворот, сжимает кулаки.

― Зачем ты это сделал? ― опять срывается он. ― Зачем попросил меня? Я знаю, что виноват, но это слишком!

― Ты не виноват, ― после паузы говорит Цукишима. ― Я… ― Ямагучи прекрасно помнит последний раз, когда видел друга таким растерянным. И это было больше восьми лет назад. ― Я не хотел его убивать?

Он говорит без уверенности, но Ямагучи его понимает. Нет, сейчас ему кажется, что он лучше знает, что на самом деле испытывает Цукишима.

― Ты же не злодей! Так зачем им притворяешься? Тебе легче от этого? ― Ярость и обида клокочут внутри. Ямагучи чувствует себя использованным, чувствует, что опять облажался.

Он злится на Цукишиму, винит себя, что поддался ― импульсу, чувству вины и еще куче бесполезных чертовых чувств ― и пришел на помощь ему, а не Суге.

Цукишима даже не успевает ничего ответить ― окончательно растрескивается защитный барьер. На лице вновь ожесточенное холодное выражение. Ямагучи так устал от этой маски.

Он видит, как Цукишима чертит в воздухе защитный знак, как почти сразу беззвучно исчезает. 

Ямагучи даже все равно, что щит исчез. Будет все равно, если вся эта толпа, которая ценит бар за его нейтральность, которая доверяет Тендо, захочет себе по кусочку Ямагучи Тадаши. Будет даже не жалко. Поэтому когда его сбивает с ног и как щенка хватает Тендо, Ямагучи не делает больше ничего.

***

― За что ты так со мной? Ямагучи-кун, Яма-чан, Тадаши, ― стонет Тендо, наворачивая круги по кабинету.

Ямагучи сидит в огромном мягком кресле в центре комнаты и честно не понимает, чем это заслужил. Он чувствует себя провинившимся школьником на приеме у директора. Только провинность ― не разбитое стекло и не разрисованная парта, а убийство завуча как минимум.

― Я всегда знал, что у меня ужасный вкус, знал же! ― Тендо хватается за голову, трет виски, вообще не прекращая жестикулирует. ― Вечно мне нравятся всякие негодяи и отмороженные на всю голову самоубийцы. Я сразу почувствовал неладное, когда мне понравился этот очкарик-каланча.

Тендо падает на диван напротив Ямагучи и откидывается на спинку. Он бледный, расстроенный, злой. Даже пижонский пиджак вдруг как-то попримялся и стал висеть на нем, будто и не шили его на заказ.

― Порядок, который я так долго выстраивал, доверие, которое я заслужил потом, кровью и слезами. Сам. И что теперь? Все полетело к чертям собачьим, прямо как Сугавара Коуши. Прости за это сравнение.

Ямагучи не выдерживает и накрывает лицо ладонями, с трудом сдерживая крик. Он вымыл руки, но за резким цветочным ароматом мыла ему слышится отчетливый запах крови.

― Простите, пожалуйста, простите.

Это слово становится для него мантрой, ненавистным жизненным клеймом человека, который строит жизнь на одних лишь ошибках, а попытки их исправить превращаются в еще больший кошмар.

― Ямагучи-кун. ― Тендо со стоном садится ровно и смотрит прямо, будто пытается прочесть его мысли. ― Скажи, почему?

Ямагучи боится отнимать ладони от лица, трет веки, впивается в лоб ногтями. Есть ли смысл теперь скрывать это? Может ли Тендо помочь ему все исправить?

― Что могло заставить тебя, ― Тендо выделяет последнее слово, ― так поступить? Не хочешь же ты сказать, что во всем виновата чистая многолетняя дружба, Ямагучи-кун? Ты же знаешь, что друзья нужны, чтобы помогать сделать правильный выбор, а не поддержать неправильный?

― Я знаю! ― Ямагучи убирает руки от лица, смотрит на Тендо. ― Все не так просто, как вы думаете!

Тендо не сводит с него внимательного взгляда, щурится.

― Так в чем же дело? От тебя за километры несет виной. Что еще ты сделал, Ямагучи-кун?

Ямагучи не выдерживает пристального внимания, опускает глаза, моргает несколько раз, старательно давя желание расплакаться.

― Это я виноват, что Суга-сан изгнал Куроо в ад. ― В горле стоит ком, и Ямагучи смолкает, чтобы собраться с мыслями и силами.

― Это ненаглядный Цукишимы? ― Тендо склоняет голову к плечу. ― О боже мой, любовная драма, да?

Ямагучи не до шуток, снисходительный тон Тендо не помогает. Он сжимает коленки в ладонях, мнет серую ткань джинсов, когда Тендо задумчиво тянет:

― М-м. Ладно, продолжай.

― Мы были детьми, когда к нам пришел Куроо. Я видел его и раньше, но он был… старше. Часто видел, как он следил за нами, и я... боялся. Когда Куроо впервые с нами заговорил, он выглядел как мы, и то, что это тот самый сталкер, я понял не сразу. А когда понял… я был в ужасе, думал, он перевертыш, оборотень. Тогда я и начал читать о разных существах, о том, как с ними бороться. А когда мы выросли, они очень сблизились с Цукки. Тогда я на самом деле испугался.

Взгляд Тендо меняется: он смотрит с каким-то странным пониманием, сидит спокойно и слушает, не перебивая. Позволяет себе заговорить, только когда Ямагучи делает паузу.

― Никогда не стоит гуглить симптомы болезни, ты знаешь? ― Он придвигается ближе, садится на самый край дивана и опирается локтями о колени. Длинные беспокойные пальцы переплетаются, как два паука. ― Ты начитался о контрактах, о зачарованных демонами людях и решил, что Куроо хочет забрать твоего друга?

Ямагучи кивает.

― Я не просто так это решил, не только из-за самого Куроо. Цукишима очень изменился и… я сейчас понимаю, что он просто стал гораздо счастливее. Как будто нашел что-то свое и решил целиком посвятить себя и свою жизнь этому. А тогда я думал, что он одержим.

― Ну, эти понятия не так уж и далеки друг от друга. Да и судя по тому, что он наплевал на правила и в моем же баре отправил другого человека в ад... С твоей помощью.

― Это было ошибкой! ― голос Ямагучи срывается, и Тендо замолкает. ― Я ошибся! Как и тогда! Из-за того, что я сообщил о Куроо, о его намерениях забрать душу Цукишимы, его нашел Суга-сан.

― Нашел и изгнал, ― заключает Тендо.

― А потом я узнал, что Цукки уже… уже связал с ним… душу.

Тендо щурится, кивает несколько раз. Он как будто все знал, догадывался, теперь понял окончательно. Но все равно переспрашивает:

― Ты хотел сказать, ― уточняет он аккуратно, ― что он заключил контракт?

Ямагучи мотает головой, вжимает ее в плечи. Ему становится зябко и тошно, нос снова щекочет фантомный запах крови. Приходится сделать усилие, чтобы продолжить говорить.

― Нет, это не контракт. Контракт можно разорвать или аннулировать, а это пожизненная связь по обмену части души. Я сам до конца не знаю, что это. Но оно дало Цукишиме огромную силу, возможность безо всяких заклинаний использовать магию, особенно когда рядом Куроо. Куроо же питает энергия его души, и, хоть сам по себе он стал слабее, когда они вместе, Куроо еще сильнее, чем как просто демон.

― Охренеть, ― вырывается у Тендо. ― Священный отряд из Фив*. Я догадывался, но не думал, что все настолько… ― Он не заканчивает, только щелкает пальцами и делает неопределенный жест.

Ямагучи вздрагивает и смотрит на него озадаченно. Тендо встает, подходит к бару, открывает одну из полупустых бутылок и щедро наливает в два стакана прозрачную медового цвета жидкость. Он ставит один из стаканов перед Ямагучи, второй опустошает залпом и усаживается на широкий подлокотник кресла Ямагучи.

― Вот это поворот, ― говорит он, и Ямагучи по его лицу видит, что Тендо о чем-то знает, о чем-то догадался и сложил в своей рыжей голове некий пазл.

С образом жизни Тендо, ему наверняка доступно гораздо больше информации, чем Ямагучи, но спрашивать его о чем-либо бесполезно. Хотя попытаться все равно стоит. Ямагучи берет предложенный стакан и делает глоток, но прежде, чем успевает что-либо спросить, Тендо заговаривает первым:

― Ладно, с этим мне все понятно. Твой Цукки стал сильнее, но вытащить ослабевшего в кучу раз Куроо из ада он не смог. Оставшись один, он решил, что сойти с ума от горя ― не его вариант, и стал прокачиваться. Теперь, когда он маг восьмидесятого уровня, пришло время действовать. Но ответь мне еще на один вопрос: зачем ты пришел к Суге-чану? Цукишима тебя послал?

Ямагучи замирает со стаканом у губ, чувствует неприятную горечь на языке, затем хмурится и делает еще несколько глотков, пока Тендо не отбирает у него стакан.

― Нет. Цукки тут ни при чем. Я сам решил пойти к Суге-сану, обучиться. Узнать, что он за человек. Мне… ― он вздыхает, ― мне очень повезло, что Суга-сан как раз искал способ вытащить Ойкаву из ада.

Тендо впервые за весь разговор вдруг ухмыляется. Закидывает ногу на ногу, обнимает Ямагучи за плечо.

― Какое удивительное совпадение, Ямагучи-кун, потрясающее везение. Тебя, случаем, ангел удачи не целовал?

Голос вкрадчивый, любопытный, знающий. Ямагучи вздрагивает и отрицательно мотает головой.

― Нет… ― растерянно говорит он, ― с чего бы. Я всю жизнь совершаю одни лишь ошибки.

― И блестяще их исправляешь, золотце. ― Тендо из злого и рассерженного превращается в обычного себя, улыбчивого и хитрого. ― Так удачно совпало, что с твоей помощью Суга-чан смог вернуть Ойкаву. Теперь тебе всего лишь нужно вместе с Ойкавой вернуть Сугу-чана. От перемены мест слагаемых легче не становится, да, но тебе лучше поторопиться, потому что человек в аду долго не протянет. Особенно Суга. Так что скажи, солнышко, у тебя есть план?

Несмотря на давящую настойчивость Тендо, его слова успокаивают и придают сил.

― Да… но Суга-сан сильный экзорцист. Если бы не он, ничего бы не вышло. Я просто отрубился.

Тендо стискивает плечо Ямагучи и склоняется близко к его лицу, так, что, наверное, мог бы сосчитать веснушки на его носу.

― Тогда найди своего влюбленного друга и заставь его помочь. Сугин полукровка тоже не слабак. Кстати, когда он сюда придет, сам объяснишь, что произошло.

Ямагучи разворачивается в кресле, смотрит на Тендо испуганно. Вот о ком он не подумал, так это об Ойкаве и о встрече с ним.

― Он идет сюда?

― Ага, ― Тендо достает из кармана телефон, что-то проверяет и прячет, ― уже почти здесь.

Ямагучи чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица, а по телу бегут мурашки. Ладони становятся ледяными и липкими.

― Нет, Тендо-сан, прошу вас…

― Просишь о чем? ― интересуется Тендо.

«Отпустите, он меня убьет», «я не могу смотреть ему в глаза» и другие варианты крутятся у Ямагучи на кончике языка, но произносит он лишь:

― Пожалуйста, не говорите ему ничего.

― Разгребать это ― твоя обязанность, ― фыркает Тендо, ― мне и без ваших страданий проблем хватает, передай спасибо Цукки. О, и еще передай, что на моей территории он не жилец.

От того, что Тендо обещает не вмешиваться, по крайней мере, пока к нему не полезут, нисколько не легче.

А с появлением на пороге бледного как смерть Ойкавы Ямагучи хочется одновременно упасть на колени, рассыпаясь в извинениях, и незамедлительно удрать.

― Что происходит? ― Плетясь, Ойкава проходит к дивану, на котором сидел Тендо, и без спроса падает на него спиной, вытягивает и свешивает с подлокотника длинные ноги. ― Я сейчас умру. Где этот самоубийца?

Ямагучи надеется на свои ничтожные шансы мимикрировать под цвет обивки кресла. Ему стыдно перед собой, перед Тендо, перед Сугой. Но сейчас ― почему-то в первую очередь перед Ойкавой, который, закатав рукав, смотрит на свое предплечье с яркими следами контракта.

Тендо хлопает Ямагучи по плечу и ставит еще один стакан перед Ойкавой.

― В аду, мой друг, в аду.

Ойкава роняет руку на грудь, поворачивает голову и смотрит сначала на Тендо, затем на Ямагучи.

― Почему? ― спрашивает он осипшим голосом. Это звучание, его бледность, растрепанность ― кажется, что он сильно простужен. Ямагучи все бы отдал, чтобы это оказался обычный грипп. Но полукровки не простужаются.

Тендо молча выходит из кабинета, а Ямагучи не решается произнести ни слова.

Не получив ответа, Ойкава заставляет себя сесть, тянется к стакану и залпом, как Тендо до этого, выпивает содержимое.

― Сколько у нас времени?

― Несколько часов, день максимум, ― нерешительно произносит Ямагучи.

― Стоило бы подержать этого говнюка там несколько месяцев, как меня, ― ругается Ойкава, но Ямагучи слышит в голосе горечь, и ему хочется что-то сделать для него, как-то утешить. Извиниться.

Но Тендо прав, разводить сопли сейчас нет никакого смысла. Ни замаливание вины, ни пустые извинения Сугу не вернут. И Куроо не вернут.

***

― Вот как, значит, ― Куроо внимательно слушает все, что рассказывает Суга, и усмехается, ― Цукки отправил тебя сюда. Ух, он такой яростный, я сейчас сгорю.

Суга смеется. А почему бы не смеяться, если ты в аду, а случайно встреченный демон шутит про огонь. Хотя вряд ли Куроо нашел его случайно. Его, как и других изгнанных Сугой демонов, привел запах знакомой души. Куроо вытащил Сугу из лап голодных мстительных собратьев и, крича что-то невнятное, галопом ускакал… куда-то ― Суга не очень разбирается в географии ада. Просто скрылся в неизвестном направлении с экзорцистом на плече.

Ад не зря называется адом. Суга не знает, как он действует на демонов, но у него, человека, нет сил двигаться ― энергия выкачивается, как нефть из недр земли. Кожа горит без огня, чешется, а голова раскалывается от постоянной боли.

А еще у Суги оказалось чистое тело. Ни следов татуировок, ни ран. Но болел, казалось, каждый порез, каждая когда-либо полученная царапина и сломанная кость.

Фразы Куроо вроде «Ты еще не совсем в аду. Это всего лишь приемная» и «Через пару дней отправишься на первый круг» не утешают. Хотя Суга сильно сомневается, что его, все-таки еще живого, отправят дальше. Кажется, встанет перед ним кто-нибудь суровый, оценит, что душа-то осталась вместе с телом, и заорет: «Ты не пройдешь!». 

Когда Суга спрашивает, зачем Куроо его похитил и что собирается сделать, то слышит шутки про «Я всего лишь хотел знать правду». На самом деле Суге кажется, что Куроо его спас от мгновенной гибели. Но выигранные пару дней агонии сложно назвать спасением. Хотя Суга не теряет надежды. Особенно когда рассказывает Куроо про успешное спасение Ойкавы, про Ямагучи, о мотивах которого догадался сам. При упоминании его имени Куроо почему-то странно улыбается.

― Маленький вечно испуганный котенок? ― интересуется он с оскалом, и Суге кажется, что он видит у Куроо длинные клыки.

Куроо, спасибо ему, по бартеру честно делится своей историей о пребывании в аду и на земле, потом снова в аду, о предшествующем знакомстве с Цукишимой Кеем и Ямагучи Тадаши. Рассказ он приправляет хорошей горстью упреков в адрес Суги.

Очень быстро Суга понимает, что находится в полной власти Куроо. Магия не работает, двигаться сложно, и все, что остается, это лежать, слушать и смеяться над собственной беспомощностью и нелепостью ситуации.

Так же быстро Суга понимает, что Куроо, при всем своем опасном виде, нападать или мстить не собирается. В памяти невольно всплывают слова Цукишимы: «Демон, которого вы изгнали, был безобиден».

И правда безобиден. Но Суга едва ли может вспомнить их встречу на земле восемь лет назад.

Еще Суга не помнит, в какой момент для него компания демона стала чем-то обыденным. Ежедневное общение с Ойкавой, постоянные изгнания адских существ... Да, сейчас, в аду - самое время философствовать. Все равно сил ни на что у Суги нет, и хоть раз в жизни от него ничего не зависит.

― Рад, что ты здесь, ― говорит Куроо, ухмыляясь от уха до уха.

Суга с трудом поворачивает голову и смотрит на него, как уставший от всего на свете смертельно больной. Куроо смеется в ответ на немой вопрос.

― Это значит, что скоро я отсюда выберусь, ― добавляет он.

Суга выдавливает из себя усмешку.

― Ага.

― И тебя прихвачу с собой.

Суга удивленно приподнимает брови.

― С чего вдруг этот аттракцион невиданной щедрости?

Куроо потягивается, прислоняется спиной к какому-то камню или стене, у Суги не было толком ни времени, ни желания рассматривать пещеру, в которую Куроо его притащил.

― Цукки очень старался, чтобы отправить тебя сюда, и многим пожертвовал, да? ― с загадочной улыбкой говорит Куроо. ― Представь, как его перекосит, когда я тебя вытащу?

Суга не может удержаться от смеха, выходит жалко и слабо, но веселье клокочет внутри. Не грустить же в геенне огненной.

― Потому что надо было раньше шевелиться, а не ждать столько лет… Сколько, ты говоришь, прошло земного времени?

― Почти девять лет. ― Суга пытается приподняться на локтях, подползает к стене напротив и опирается о нее спиной, смотрит на Куроо.

Любопытный ― вот как его хочется охарактеризовать. Ойкаве он понравится. И Дайчи тоже понравится.

― Если вытащишь меня, обещаю больше тебя не изгонять.

― О, какой ты щедрый, ― кивает Куроо. ― Я польщен и впечатлен.

Они смеются, как два старых знакомых, хотя Куроо тут единственный, кто действительно знает и понимает гораздо больше. У Суги нет выбора, он может только положиться на него.

― А еще, ― добавляет Куроо, отворачиваясь и глядя куда-то в сторону, ― я сделаю это не для тебя, а для Ямагучи.

***

Они бредут по залитой закатным солнцем улице. Ойкава, наверняка думая, что его внимательно слушают, говорит что-то о своей ненависти к Тендо, к его родителям, к родителям его родителей и тому подобное, но Ямагучи эмоционально и физически вымотан так, что не может даже попросить его заткнуться.

Кажется, Ойкава за всей этой болтовней пытается скрыть собственный страх полной тишины и одиночества. И Ямагучи понимает его. Пусть справляется с проблемами, как может.

Он все еще немного бледный и совсем чуть-чуть пьяный от виски Тендо. Оставив их наедине, Тендо отправился разгребать хаос в своем не то баре, не то казино, а потом, будто почувствовав растущее между Ойкавой и Ямагучи напряжение, вернулся и в своем особом стиле все разрулил. Ну, как разрулил... Взбесил Ойкаву так, что тот вместо купания в озере под названием эмоциональное расстройство воспылал такой ненавистью к Тендо, что Ямагучи физически ощущал исходящие волны ярости ― совершенно точно рожденные демонической кровью.

― Тебе бы стоило брать пример с матери, ― сказал тогда Тендо, наливая Ойкаве второй стакан виски. ― Вместо того, чтобы беспомощно валяться на диване, как подстреленный Бэмби, и смотреть этими влажными оленьими глазами, взял бы себя в руки. Ты демон или кто?

― Во-первых, я не беспомощный, ― разозлился Ойкава, ― это все гребаный контракт. Во-вторых, откуда ты знаешь мою мать?

Тендо многозначительно улыбнулся, и в тот момент Ямагучи почувствовал, как на место усталости и злости приходит воодушевление. Он с любопытством посмотрел на Тендо, который занял свое прежнее место на подлокотнике кресла Ямагучи.

― О, жизнь сводила нас пару раз. Мы оба бизнес-люди. Встретились еще задолго до того, как я узнал о твоем существовании.

― На что ты намекаешь? ― Ойкава сильно напрягся, сощурился, сверля Тендо злым недоверчивым взглядом.

― Ну знаешь, на всякое…

Ямагучи на буксире вытаскивал Ойкаву из кабинета Тендо. Сжимал его плечи, толкал вперед под игривое пренебрежительное «удачки вам» и «ты еще поплачь тут». Поразительно, как у Ямагучи вообще получилось вывести злющего Ойкаву ― физически тот наверняка был сильнее. Разве что растерянность сделала Ойкаву более податливым.

Но стоило убраться подальше от бара, как Ямагучи сразу стало не до смеха. Защитная стена и помощь Цукишиме забрали у него все силы. Может, прав Суга, что слишком опасно постоянно использовать магию биополя. Может, следовало черпать частички извне, как это делают все остальные, а не пользоваться энергией своей души? Интересно, как там Суга? У них слишком мало времени на его спасение, если он, человек, проведет в аду достаточно долго, то… то что? Ямагучи не знает. Ему всем сердцем жаль Сугу, но надежда вытащить его целым и невредимым еще есть. Правда, Куроо в мысленном списке спасения остается на первом месте.

Солнце уже близко к горизонту, приятно греет кожу ― хоть что-то хорошее в этой череде непрекращающихся неприятностей.

― Как его вообще земля выносит? ― не унимается Ойкава. ― Он никому никогда не помогает, разве так люди поступают? Вот кто больший дьявол, чем этот камень Ушивака.

Ямагучи останавливается от внезапно пришедшей на ум мысли, а Ойкава продолжает идти, не заметив этого. Ямагучи же может подпитать пентаграмму ворот силой трех. Сила полудемона Ойкавы, человека с контрактом Цукишимы и сила души Ямагучи. После стольких месяцев в аду возможности Ойкавы, по словам Суги, возросли пятикратно. Ямагучи усмехается, невольно думая, каким же, должно быть, бесполезным тот был, если даже сейчас его можно поймать в заклинание-ловушку.

― Я сказал что-то смешное? ― возмущается Ойкава, оборачиваясь. Но возмущение наигранное, взгляд пустой ― он еще думает о другом.

Он стоит в паре шагов впереди, и Ямагучи почти больно смотреть против солнца, но он все же поднимает взгляд и замирает. Последние яркие лучи подсвечивают небрежно уложенные волосы Ойкавы, а между прядей пробиваются призрачные очертания иссиня-черных рогов. Ямагучи совершенно точно знает, что у Ойкавы их нет. Не может быть. Видение, как в тот раз. Даже у самих демонов нет рогов. Но сейчас, иллюзия то или нет, Ямагучи их видит. И видит, как в образующую рогами арку попадает солнце, пойманные, будто в ловушку, лучи теряются, изогнутой золотистой нитью тянутся от кончиков и переливаются, словно нимб. В груди горячо сжимается, и Ямагучи забывает обо всем на свете. Он зачарованно смотрит на Ойкаву, как на восьмое чудо света, и ему кажется, что никогда прежде он не видел ничего настолько красивого.

― Яма-чан, ты в порядке? ― Ойкава наклоняет голову, и иллюзия, сверкнув на прощанье, развеивается. ― Тадаши?

Собственное имя, как заклинание, пробуждает Ямагучи. Хочется возмутиться, убраться от Ойкавы подальше, но вместо этого он стыдливо отводит взгляд и чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь. Ямагучи надеется, полукровка этого не заметит, и боится себе признаться, что ему нравится, как звучит его имя из уст Ойкавы, что нравится запах Ойкавы, его голос, выверенная небрежность образа, яркая эмоциональность, уверенность в себе и вечный неиссякаемый оптимизм. Ямагучи боится признаться, что, кажется, влюблен.

― Я в порядке, ― бормочет он, совершенно точно уверенный, что он в дерьме. Что все очень и очень плохо, но Ойкаве, естественно, нельзя об этом говорить. Ему самому не лучше.

― Не похоже, ты вообще меня слушал? ― фыркает он и с ухмылкой ― натянутой, будто приклеенной ― добавляет: ― Может, скажешь, на что ты так влюбленно смотрел, или мне стоит подсмотреть это в твоих мыслях? Знаешь, Ушивака научил меня паре трюков…

― Нет. ― Ответ выходит слишком быстрым, Ямагучи напуган этой идеей и не сразу соображает, что даже демонам телепатия не подвластна и Ойкава просто играет с ним. ― Тебя как будто вообще не волнует наша задача. ― Он ловко переводит тему и тут же жалеет, потому что Ойкава меняется в лице.

― Как раз наоборот, ― после паузы говорит он, ― иначе почему я, по-твоему, здесь распинаюсь?

― Тебя просто бесит, что Тендо спал с твоей мамой.

Ойкава захлебывается, давится воздухом и, откашлявшись, громко и возмущенно говорит:

― Меня? Бесит? Да с чего ты такое взял? Да как ты?.. ― Он почти рычит и отворачивается, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Ямагучи чувствует еще большее смущение и в то же время рад, что они ушли от скользкой темы. Щурясь, он смотрит на закатное солнце, на ходу достает телефон, набирает короткое сообщение и жмет «Отправить».

«Пожалуйста, пусть все получится».

По прихоти Ойкавы они останавливаются в каком-то ресторанчике на ужин и занимают столик на площадке снаружи. Ямагучи все еще ощущает исходящие от полукровки волны недовольства и обиды и задается вопросом, почему он так хорошо чувствует его? Что за внезапно возросшая эмпатия и почему именно с ним?

― Что нам теперь делать? ― Ойкава нервно крутит чашку с кофе на блюдце, так и не сделав ни единого глотка. ― По-хорошему, следовало бы оставить Сугу там месяца так на четыре.

В голосе слышны мстительные нотки, но Ямагучи знает, что Ойкава просто морально устал и потерян. Он ловит себя на мысли, что жалеет его, поджимает губы и говорит:

― Я думаю, нам нужно попробовать все сделать своими силами. Я знаю человека, который согласится нам помочь. Вернее, он уже согласился…

Ойкава смотрит на него во все глаза и замирает с поднесенной к губам чашкой. Ямагучи, естественно, не говорит, что это Цукишима, кто он и что сделал, пусть лучше думает, что они будут вытаскивать только Сугу. Ойкава, наверное, его никогда не простит.

От Цукишимы он тоже скрывает, что хочет помочь и Суге, потому что иначе он… Цукишима продуманный, умный и хитрый стратег, он может принять такие условия, но это не исключает того, что он не оставит Сугу в живых. Может, даже объединит силы с Куроо, тогда Суге точно конец. Против их связки ему не выстоять.

― Ты знаешь способ вытащить Сугу и молчишь?! ― наконец выпаливает Ойкава, опуская чашку на стол и проливая кофе.

― Я же только что тебе и сказал, ― теряется Ямагучи.

― О, раздери меня демоны, Яма-чан! ― Ойкава, очевидно, рад, но старательно скрывает свои эмоции, и Ямагучи чувствует, что это не из-за страха выглядеть глупо, а из-за опасения, что надежда не оправдается. Через что он прошел в аду и сколько раз рушились его ожидания?

― Он тоже, м-м, в некотором роде полукровка, это… ― Ямагучи вздыхает, ― должно получиться.

― Что нужно будет делать? ― серьезно спрашивает Ойкава, придвигаясь ближе, и у Ямагучи по спине пробегают мурашки.

Такой Ойкава отличается от обычного себя, которого хочется задевать, провоцировать и выводить. Целеустремленный, опасный, в нем сейчас больше от демона, и это его желание помочь Суге просто так, по дружбе, как товарищу, а не из чувства долга, можно прочесть в его шоколадного цвета глазах. Ямагучи заставляет себя отвести взгляд и смотреть куда-то поверх плеча в черной рубашке.

― Необходимо найти место, где никого не будет, на случай, если портал выйдет из-под контроля. Еще нужна краска, маркер, что угодно, что оставляет более четкий и толстый след, чем мел. Я подготовлю заклинание, но для его активации понадобится сила обладающих магией существ.

― Как сила трех?

Ямагучи не спрашивает, откуда Ойкава это знает, мало ли чему его обучали в аду. Он кивает, мнет в руках салфетку, скользя взглядом от плеча Ойкавы к лежащим на столе бледным рукам.

― Чтобы активировать его, я, как человек, должен буду…

Он осекается, когда ощущает внезапную тревогу, и смотрит по сторонам. Врожденное чувство Ойкавы сильнее, он не задает вопросов и беспокойно накрывает ладонь Ямагучи своей, чуть сжимает пальцы.

― Нужно уходить, ― быстро говорит он.

Ямагучи опускает взгляд на их переплетенные на столе руки, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда у столика будто из воздуха вырастает Ивайзуми. Скрывающая магия, рассчитанная на то, чтобы простые люди не замечали его, работает как надо. Никто из посетителей даже не вздрагивает.

― О, какие люди. ― Ойкава ухмыляется и кажется расслабленным, но сам сильнее стискивает ладонь Ямагучи. ― Зачем к нам пожаловал такой милый ангелочек?

Ямагучи чувствует в груди нервный смешок, но сжимает челюсти, чтобы не издать ни звука. Из всех, с кем ему доводилось встречаться, Ивайзуми меньше всех похож на «милого».

― У меня нет времени терпеть твои… ― начинает Ивайзуми, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет с зажигалкой, и запинается, глядя на их руки. ― Я что, помешал вашему…

Ямагучи впервые видит ангела с враждебным настроем, который, к тому же, одновременно чувствует неловкость. Он приходит в себя от такой странной и отрезвляющей картины и выдергивает руку из хватки Ойкавы.

― Нет, ничего такого. Мы просто ужинаем.

― Ямагучи-кун, ― Ивайзуми тоже отмирает и стреляет в Ойкаву таким строгим взглядом с четким «что я говорил насчет людей», что любой другой уже давно бы сгорел со стыда, ― будь осторожен.

Но Ойкава лишь наигранно смеется и говорит:

― Ты вообще-то немного мешаешь, так что, будь добр, скажи, зачем ты здесь, а лучше сразу уходи.

― Очень жаль портить ваше свидание, ― Ивайзуми прикуривает и прячет сигареты обратно в карман; оставлять их в покое он точно не собирается, ― но мне нужно, чтобы Ямагучи-кун пошел с нами.

― С вами? ― Ямагучи напрягается и жалеет, что не может сейчас снова стиснуть чью-нибудь, например, Ойкавы, руку.

Он предупредительно кладет ладонь на карман с блокнотом, полным защитных заклинаний, и мысленно начинает перебирать все способы одолеть ангела. Задержать хотя бы.

Чуть поодаль за спиной Ивайзуми стоят еще двое, очевидно, коллеги, и втроем они больше напоминают эскорт для добровольно-принудительного задержания. Ойкава с Ямагучи переглядываются и вновь смотрят на Ивайзуми, замерев.

― И зачем же? ― Ойкава опережает Ямагучи с вопросом.

― Затем, что до руководства дошли слухи, будто ты, Ямагучи-кун, собираешься открыть портал в ад.

Ямагучи каменеет и теряется, но заветный блокнот уже сжат в потеющей ладони. Ойкава смеется, будто Ивайзуми пошутил, и хлопает по столу.

― Этот? Самостоятельно ― и портал в ад? Да он же помрет в процессе, ты видел это тощее тело и мелкую душонку?

Ямагучи не знает, восхититься ему такой ложью или оскорбиться, в итоге выбирает первое, но все равно разгневано смотрит на Ойкаву.

Ивайзуми скалится и дарит Ойкаве полный недоверия взгляд, выдыхает дым в сторону и по-прежнему никуда не торопится, и это все больше напрягает и пугает.

― Нет, Ойкава, я не видел его тощее тело, не по моей части, ― подчеркнуто спокойно, разделяя каждое слово, произносит он, отчего не только у Ямагучи, но даже у Ойкавы по телу проходит дрожь. Ойкава перестает улыбаться, а Ивайзуми продолжает: ― А вот душа у него, ― он делает паузу, затягивается дымом, ― ты очень удивишься.

― Какая у меня душа? ― выпаливает Ямагучи, поднимаясь с места.

От волнения дрожат руки и колени, но взгляд твердый и решительный. Ямагучи не может отступить, не может отказаться, даже если придется пойти против Ивайзуми.

Почуяв неладное, двое других ангелов начинают двигаться к ним.

― Сильная, ― искренне говорит Ивайзуми, ― и чистая.

Ямагучи чувствует на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Ойкавы. В горле стоит ком, потому что он уверен, что все не так. Не может у него быть чистой души, он замарал ее давным давно и добил, решившись пойти на обман Суги.

Взгляд Ивайзуми меняется, ободок радужки едва заметно начинает сиять золотым, он как будто смотрит сквозь физическую оболочку Ямагучи, отчего становится еще хуже, подкашиваются колени и начинается паника.

― Тебе не нужно это, поверь, ― добивает его Ивайзуми и вдруг кажется таким несоизмеримо большим, нависает над Ямагучи, обжигает.

― Эй, Ива-чан, это уже не смешно. ― Ойкава резко встает, так, что стул за ним покачивается и падает. Люди вокруг недоуменно оборачиваются, а двое ангелов останавливаются, смотрят с опаской, готовые напасть. ― Прекрати.

― Нет… ― Ямагучи слишком поздно понимает, что это лишь магия.

Он уже висит на столике на локтях, кости ломит от слабости, колени едва не касаются пола. Никогда прежде ему не доводилось испытывать на себе ангельскую магию, и он совсем не готов проиграть вот так легко. Голова тяжелеет и запрокидывается, а взгляд будто приморожен к горящим светом глазам Ивайзуми.

Тело обдает холодом, как от внезапного порыва, и в него, кажется, вкачивают все отнятые силы за раз. Завораживающий свет исчезает, вместо него Ямагучи видит разгорающееся на кончике сигареты Ивайзуми синее пламя. Ивайзуми шипит и отшвыривает сигарету, она вспыхивает уже вся, распространяя вокруг волну жара.

Ангелы реагируют мгновенно, выставляют щит, пока Ивайзуми, отброшенный пламенем, как взрывом, поднимается на ноги.

Ойкава смеется, как победитель, и не ждет, пока они придут в себя, хватает Ямагучи под руку и исчезает.

Они падают на грязный асфальт в какой-то подворотне. Смех Ойкавы переходит в стон боли.

― Ненавижу сраную пространственную магию, ― сквозь зубы шепчет он.

― Спасибо. ― Ямагучи требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя, перед глазами стоит вспышка, а внутренности скручивает от насильственной телепортации, и он надеется, что Ойкава больше никогда не будет так делать

И все же рад, что тот без задней мысли бросился на помощь. Ямагучи смотрит на быстро встающего на ноги Ойкаву, который брезгливо стряхивает с черных брюк пыль и грязь.

― У нас нет времени на подготовку, нужно действовать сейчас, пока они тебя не схватили, ― серьезно говорит он, помогая Ямагучи подняться, и затем, более заботливо: ― Ты в порядке?

Ямагучи кивает.

― Прости, я не знал, как действует их магия… Я не понял, когда он начал меня...

― Ш-ш, ― отмахивается Ойкава, ― оправдываться будешь потом. Быстро говори, что нам теперь делать.

Ямагучи смотрит по сторонам, не сразу соображая, в каком они районе, но вряд ли Ойкава смог переместить их далеко от ресторана, а значит, ангелы скоро их найдут. Не Ямагучи, конечно, татуировки не позволят никакому сверхъестественному существу его обнаружить. Но вот вычислить его по Ойкаве труда не составит. А разделяться им тоже нельзя. Ивайзуми успел выкачать из Ямагучи нехилое количество сил, хоть Ойкава сработал быстро и остановил его. Теперь на магию портала может не хватить, а единственный известный ему способ пополнения сил… Ямагучи вспоминает Цукишиму и все его бесчисленные практики и закусывает губу.

― Что с тобой?

― Мне нужно восстановить силы, ― негромко, но решительно произносит Ямагучи.

― И? ― настораживается Ойкава.

― Мне нужны твои помощь и согласие.

Ойкава закатывает глаза:

― Да-да, а зачем еще я с тобой таскаюсь, как думаешь? Что мне делать?

Ямагучи хочет провалиться под землю от стыда, но не позволяет себе краснеть при Ойкаве, даже в такой ситуации. Вместо этого он делает решительный шаг вперед и говорит.

― Сейчас я укушу тебя.

Ойкава замирает и сначала смотрит с недоумением, потом почти оскорбленно.

― В смысле? Куда, в шею? Как вампир?

Ямагучи смотрит на светлую кожу над воротником черной рубашки Ойкавы, облизывает губы и думает, что с удовольствием укусил бы его и туда, но мотает головой и говорит:

― Нет, это очень больно и долго заживает.

― Тогда куда? ― Ойкава растерянно смотрит на свои запястья. ― Тебе кровь моя нужна?

Он поднимает взгляд на Ямагучи и вдруг хмурится.

― Ты, мелкий засранец, совсем сумасшедший? ― Его рука резко и до боли сжимается на челюсти Ямагучи, Ойкава притягивает его к себе и смотрит в глаза, близкий, разгневанный, но все еще не сказавший «нет».

Ямагучи хватает его за запястье и не отрывает взгляда.

― Я же сказал, что мне нужно твое согласие!

― Ты фактически хочешь подпитаться энергией демонов, ― угрожающе шепчет Ойкава. ― Это же… черт возьми, ты вообще человек?

― А вы, демоны, питаетесь человеческими душами, и что? ― зло выпаливает Ямагучи, и Ойкава несдержанно прикладывает его спиной о стену, но не отпускает и приближается почти вплотную, прижимается.

― Губы, ― низким голосом говорит Ойкава, и Ямагучи даже рад, что его держат, потому что ноги вдруг отказываются слушаться, ― губы заживут быстро. Ты этого хочешь?

― Да, ― почти беззвучно выдыхает Ямагучи, чувствуя, как хватка усиливается и Ойкава вздергивает его лицо вверх за подбородок.

Он приближается и замирает в сантиметре от лица Ямагучи, в странной нерешительности, как будто теперь ему нужно разрешение. Магия — светлая, темная ― Ямагучи не знает разницы, никогда не знал. Но сейчас уверен на все сто процентов, что магия крови не может быть светлой, и ему все равно, когда Ойкава смотрит на него _так_.

― Я буду гореть в аду за это, ― едва слышно произносит Ямагучи, думая одновременно обо всем и ни о чем. 

― Я был там, ― шепчет Ойкава, ― это не так уж и больно.

Ямагучи не выдерживает, срывает его руку, обнимает за шею и, притягивая к себе, целует. У Ойкавы на мягких губах вкус сладкого кофе. Язык инициативно скользит в рот Ямагучи, и оба на миг забывают, зачем вообще нужен этот поцелуй ― и что этому вообще-то необязательно быть поцелуем. И вдруг Ойкава шипит от боли, рвется назад, но Ямагучи не дает ему уйти, крепче обнимает за шею и прокусывает его губу до крови. Затем втягивает ее губами, сжимает, высасывая густые соленые капли. Только потом отпускает.

Ойкава зажимает рот ладонью и мычит от боли, мотая головой.

― Что за черт? ― непонимающе рычит он. ― Что это было?

Ямагучи облизывает палец и, не обращая на него внимания, чертит в воздухе руну силы. Он уже чувствует прилив энергии, возбуждающей и прохладной.

― О боже мой… ― шепчет он пораженно, чувствуя, как его жизненные силы возрастают в разы. Тело становится чужим ― таким сильным, мощным даже, но через секунду оно уже снова его собственное. Обновленная, улучшенная версия. Все пять чувств обостряются и, кажется, еще какое-то шестое, магическое. Реальность вокруг становится почти невыносимо четкой, как будто до этого все было не по-настоящему. У Ямагучи в голове так чисто и ясно, как никогда раньше, но он все равно чувствует себя немного пьяным, или, скорее, как под действием наркотика. Сила, пожалуй, самый лучший в мире наркотик.

― Поздно о боге думать! Я тебя спросил, сученыш, что это было? ― вскидывается Ойкава.

Ямагучи, ошеломленный впервые использованным заклинанием, не сразу понимает, о чем тот говорит, и тут до него запоздало доходит.

― Вот черт! Прости, прости, пожалуйста, я совсем забыл!

Он показывает Ойкаве язык, и у того отвисает челюсть.

― Это… это что?

― Татуировка. Заклинание, защищающее меня от демонов. Опасно делать такое на открытых участках, как у Суги. Я все-таки не совсем экзорцист, и это другая магия...

― Да тебе за такое язык вырвать мало! ― негодует Ойкава. ― Ты бездушный… дьявольский…

Он запинается, не зная, как лучше назвать Ямагучи, но времени на споры нет, так что Ямагучи, полный сил, бежит к улице на выход из подворотни, не дослушав.

― Ненавижу тебя! ― ругается Ойкава, торопясь следом и причитая по пути: ― Почему язык? Почему там? Почему именно у тебя?

В его голосе слышны обида и обреченность, и Ямагучи чувствует свою вину, но больше ей не поддается. Глядя на Цукишиму, Ямагучи зарекся влюбляться в демонов, вообще иметь с ними близкие знакомства. Но если бы он знал, что так случится, что сделает такую ― очередную ― ошибку, то выбрал бы другое место для татуировки.

Ямагучи сворачивает на главную улицу, прикидывая ближайший удачный для портала объект, но поблизости есть только шоколадная фабрика Шимады. Когда-то Ямагучи подрабатывал у него, а заодно учился полезным мелочам ― Шимада пусть и не был сильным магом, но кое-что умел. 

Солнце уже село, рабочий день, судя по времени, закончился, значит, даже если что-нибудь пойдет не так, взорвется, выйдет из-под контроля, жертвы будут минимальные. И под минимальными Ямагучи подразумевает себя. Он смотрит на мрачного Ойкаву, который не отстает ни на шаг и больше всего сейчас походит на человека, планирующего убийство ― или самоубийство, ― и думает, что Ойкава-то сильный, он справится. Убить полудемона сложнее, чем человека, даже если последний обладает невероятной мощью. Эта самая мощь, энергия, взятая у Ойкавы, разливается по телу Ямагучи, делает легким шаг, накопленная за день усталость исчезает совсем, хотя Ямагучи знает, что потом будут последствия, мигрени, изнеможение, боль… Знает по Цукишиме, но сейчас ему все равно.

― Здесь есть одно хорошее место недалеко, нужно добраться туда, пока нас не нашли. ― Ямагучи на бегу достает телефон и отправляет еще одно сообщение.

― Тогда нам стоит поторопиться. ― Ойкава оборачивается и видит мелькающие фигуры в начале улицы ― ангелы близко. ― И как ты успеваешь с кем-то переписываться? Еще хуже Суги, честное слово.

Пока фонари не зажглись, дорога кажется темной, утонувшей в тенях. Ямагучи видит за крышами вдалеке чернеющие вышки и башни фабрики Шимады. О том, как он будет возмещать возможный сопутствующий ущерб, можно подумать и позже. Сейчас Ямагучи вспоминает, как можно пролезть внутрь. И закусывает губу: выходит, Шимада ― еще один человек, который был к нему добр и которого Ямагучи собирается подвести.

Они бегут по темным улицам, узким грязным переулкам, и Ямагучи совсем не чувствует усталости, спасибо Ойкаве. Тот тоже выглядит бодрым, должно быть, сказываются тренировки с Ушиджимой, но Ямагучи не хочет даже представлять, на что похоже воспитание в аду.

― Сюда. ― Ямагучи выводит их к высокому забору-сетке и начинает ловко взбираться наверх, пока Ойкава без лишних слов перелетает преграду одним высоким прыжком.

Он аккуратно приземляется с той стороны и оборачивается. Ямагучи, преодолевший лишь половину забора, замирает, смотрит на него и ждет насмешек и привычного высокомерия, но Ойкаве не до игр. Он щелкает пальцами, направляя их на Ямагучи. Подошвы кед будто пружинят о сетку, и его подбрасывает в воздух и по дуге отправляет к Ойкаве. Тот предусмотрительно отходит в сторону, позволяя Ямагучи мешком рухнуть на траву.

Хочется злиться и ругаться, но, пока Ямагучи стонет и поднимается, он думает, что заслужил это и не в праве упрекать Ойкаву.

― Прибереги магию, ― лишь говорит он Ойкаве, ― тебе нужно будет вложиться в портал.

― За меня не беспокойся, ― хмыкает тот и тянет его за руку, помогая встать на ноги.

Ямагучи чувствует растущее в воздухе напряжение, будто электричество покусывает кожу, и оборачивается ровно в тот момент, когда за сеткой двое ангелов атакуют их невидимым глазу потоком магии. Ойкава тянет Ямагучи на себя и вовремя выставляет барьер. Встреча двух лучей энергии не видна, но слышна как треск рвущейся ткани, сильные разряды статического электричества. Времени катастрофически мало, и Ямагучи бежит к зданию, оставив Ойкаву разбираться с ангелами.

Ивайзуми с ними нет, значит, он может быть где угодно, поджидать впереди, устраивать засаду. Что с Ямагучи сделают ангелы, если поймают? Нельзя позволить им встретиться с Цукишимой, нельзя подставлять Цукишиму… Ямагучи отбрасывает пугающие мысли в сторону, когда Ойкава присоединяется к нему, и нет даже секунды, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть, что он сделал с врагами.

― Все в порядке, ― он будто читает мысли, ― они быстро придут в себя. Быстрее.

Они останавливаются у первой же заводской двери, одного простого заклинания хватает, чтобы взломать замок, а внутри ― тишина и темнота.

Вместо магии в качестве источника света они используют фонарики на телефонах, пока через путаные коридоры не выходят в главный просторный цех с постоянным аварийным освещением. Путь им преграждают длинные конвейерные ленты, не работающая сейчас техника и огромные чаны.

Ойкава, наконец, принюхивается, смотрит по сторонам и спрашивает:

― Это что, шоколад?

― Нам нужно на ту сторону, в подвал… ― игнорирует его вопрос Ямагучи.

Грохот позади не дает им опомниться. Ямагучи делает рывок и швыряет себя на бетонный пол, проскальзывает под конвейерной лентой, которую Ойкава в то же время ловко перепрыгивает, и они, как успевший притереться друг к другу в слаженной совместной работе дуэт, бросаются вперед, пока на пути не вырастает еще один ангел. Ямагучи шарахается в сторону и слышит, как за ним под влиянием магического заряда начинает сходить с ума какая-то из машин.

― Нужно увести их от входа! ― раздраженно кричит Ойкава и смотрит по сторонам в поисках лучшего пути.

Засада впереди, засада позади, а Ивайзуми все еще не видно, но, может, это и к лучшему. Ямагучи задирает голову и видит мостики и коридоры, соединяющие помещения на уровне третьего этажа.

― Туда! ― требует Ямагучи и бросается к железной лестнице по свободному от ангелов коридору.

Ойкава следует за ним, но гораздо медленнее. Он пятится, выставляя щиты от атак и сосредотачиваясь больше на защите, чем на нападении. Ямагучи ловко забирается на мостик и бежит к следующей лестнице, когда видит, как один из ангелов просто взлетает наверх на невидимых крыльях ― их сияющие очертания заметны лишь на взмахе.

Это одновременно и плохо, потому что ангелам не надо тратить время на лестницы, как им с Ойкавой, и хорошо ― потому что теперь нужный проход свободен. Но как заставить ангелов отвлечься? Ямагучи хватило бы пяти… нет, трех минут на начертание знаков для портала. Он надеется, что Цукишима уже здесь.

― Подпусти их ближе, ― бросает он Ойкаве, ― я попробую их ослепить.

И бежит прямо навстречу ангелу, который вдруг перестает атаковать и твердым шагом, не замедляя темпа, идет на Ямагучи. Листок с заклинанием уже в руке, Ямагучи на ходу сворачивает его звездой. Они с ангелом останавливаются одновременно и смотрят друг на друга, готовые к нападению в любой момент. Руки и колени трясутся от волнения, Ойкава врезается спиной в Ямагучи, не особо помогая, и шипит.

― Нас окружили, думай быстрее, ― говорит он.

И действительно, позади на мостик как раз с особым изяществом приземляется второй ангел.

― Ямагучи Тадаши, мы просим вас перестать оказывать сопротивление…

― Вы что, из полиции? ― иронизирует Ойкава, но Ямагучи слышит напряжение в его голосе, чувствует спиной острые лопатки.

Он шепчет:

― Когда я скажу, закрой глаза и перенеси нас вниз. У нас будет десять секу…

Он осекается, когда опять слышит, как начинает искрить воздух и Ойкава кричит кому-то: _«Даже не думай!»_. Все происходит слишком быстро. Ангел сзади атакует без предупреждения, Ямагучи оборачивается, и последнее, что он видит, ― стремительно летящий ему в лицо локоть Ойкавы. Нос пронзает дикой болью, а спина врезается в невысокие перила мостика, и Ямагучи опрокидывается назад.

Падение растягивается, становится вечным. Через темные пятна боли в глазах он видит смутный силуэт Ойкавы, который отбивается сразу от обоих ангелов. Он что-то кричит, кажется, его имя, и крик полон беспомощного ужаса. Ямагучи летит спиной вниз и точно знает, что это конец, поломанная шея, разбитая голова… но Ойкаву они не получат. Он швыряет листок с заклинанием вверх, и весь цех озаряет ярким белым светом.

А затем тело погружается в вязкую плотную жидкость и исчезает под толстым слоем не загустевшего шоколада.

Какое-то время Ямагучи окружает тишина и темнота, он оглушен падением и не сразу понимает, что все нормально, что он не ударился о железную крышку чана, он жив и даже, кажется, ничего не сломал. Пульсирующая боль в лице усиливается с каждой секундой осознания, что он в порядке, и вместо радости и облегчения Ямагучи чувствует волнение и страх ― битва не закончена. 

Ойкава где-то наверху окружен ангелами, сражается не за себя.

Цукишима ждет его, верит, что Ямагучи сдержит обещание, придет и поможет восстановить то, что когда-то разрушил.

Тело тянет наверх, а в легких все меньше воздуха, времени на принятие решения мучительно мало, и Ямагучи тратит драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы успокоиться. Без Ойкавы у него ничего не выйдет, значит, надо дать ему знать, что все в порядке, и сделать это так, чтобы ангелы не узнали.

Ямагучи выныривает из густой, вязкой жидкости, пока легкие конвульсивно сжимаются, утирает рот, жадно глотая воздух, и чувствует сильную боль в районе носа. Ойкава, должно быть, серьезно разбил ему лицо, но это неважно и можно исправить потом. Чувствуется, как из носа хлещет кровь, смешивается с шоколадом, отчего она совсем не видна, и Ямагучи даже думать не хочет о том, на кого или что он сейчас похож.

Кажется, его не было несколько минут, но на деле не проходит и двадцати секунд, и за эти двадцать секунд ангелы ― или Ойкава ― успевают развалить железную конструкцию моста и взорвать один из конвейерных механизмов. Один из ангелов валяется у дальней стены, видимо, без сознания, другого Ойкава яростно теснит к груде железа, бывшей некогда мостиком. Воспользовавшись тем, что оба отвлечены, поскальзываясь и прихрамывая от неясной боли в колене, Ямагучи бросается к нужному выходу. На его счастье, у ангела просто нет времени отвлекаться на что-либо, кроме защиты своей собственной жизни.

Второй ангел даже не шевелится и не открывает глаза, остается надеяться, что Ойкава его не убил, и даже отсюда Ямагучи чувствует исходящие от полукровки волны совершенно голой и незамутненной, ужасающей ненависти, которая, кажется, придает тому сил.

Он ныряет в темный коридор, все еще скользкие от шоколада подошвы кед разъезжаются, едва он ступает на лестницу, ведущую вниз, и Ямагучи считает задницей ступени, отбивая себе все, что только можно. Телефон утонул в шоколаде, так что приходится идти вдоль стены, что ужасно неудобно делать в спешке и в полной темноте. В конце концов Ямагучи быстро устает и от злости тратит драгоценную украденную у Ойкавы энергию на сотворение заклинания-компаса.

Ведомый магией, он быстро попадает к нужной подсобке со значком молнии на двери, но Ямагучи знает настоящее назначение этой комнаты ― Шимада не раз приводил его сюда тренироваться.

Магия защитного купола почти не чувствуется, внутри комнаты безопасно, и любое волшебное взаимодействие не должно нанести урона самому зданию. Так что, оказавшись внутри, Ямагучи тут же падает на колени и принимается чертить пентаграмму тем, что есть, ― шоколадом с собственной одежды и волос. В спешке очень сложно следить за тем, чтобы лишние капли не падали внутрь круга, и ему то и дело приходится стирать ошибочные черты и линии.

― Здесь неправильно, ― раздается знакомый голос за спиной, Ямагучи замирает и оборачивается, глядя на стоящего рядом друга снизу вверх.

Цукишима кажется невероятно высоким и опасным, у Ямагучи даже мурашки пробегают по коже. Каждый раз после разлуки он чувствует в Цукишиме эту возросшую отчужденность и враждебность, и каждый раз это напряжение исчезает в первые несколько секунд общения.

― Если нас будет трое, надо изменить это заклинание. ― Цукишима быстро закатывает рукава красной рубашки и проводит по спине Ямагучи ладонью, собирая шоколад с его запачканной какао байки.

Ямагучи благодарно и облегченно кивает, в очередной раз в своей жизни радуясь, что Цукишима ему не враг. Тот садится напротив и быстро, за пару мгновений помогает закончить пентаграмму.

― Где твой третий? ― напряженно говорит Цукишима.

― Он придет. ― Ямагучи видит во взгляде за прямоугольными стеклами его очков нетерпение ― странное, жгучее и пугающее. Нетерпение человека, который сделал все возможное, чтобы достичь своей цели, но провалился. Нетерпение человека, у которого появился шанс на победу и который очень боится его упустить. Нетерпение человека, от которого больше ничего не зависит и которому остается лишь надеяться на удачу и помощь других. А Цукишима ненавидит это больше всего, ненавидит полагаться на кого-то, кроме себя. Куроо не в счет.

― Мелкий сученыш! ― Дверь позади сотрясается, как от удара, и открывается, представляя их взглядам покрытого ссадинами взъерошенного Ойкаву.

Цукишима заметно напрягается, и Ямагучи знает это напряжение ― готовность не нападать или защищаться, а сразу убивать. Всех и каждого, кто встанет на пути.

― Не смей больше так меня пугать! ― выдыхает Ойкава. На шее у него глубокий порез, но крови почти нет, для кого-то вроде Ойкавы это наверняка не больше, чем просто царапина, и все равно Ямагучи чувствует, как от волнения сжимается сердце.

Он быстро оценивает ситуацию, Цукишима все понимает без слов, и опасное напряжение в его теле и взгляде исчезает.

― Иди сюда, ― просит Ямагучи, но выходит слишком требовательно и командно. 

Ойкава, не обращая внимания, быстро приближается и присаживается рядом, а еще внимательно слушает все, что ему нужно сделать. Он обменивается с Цукишимой странными взглядами, полными недоверия, но никто не говорит ни слова. Ойкава сосредотачивает все свое внимание на Ямагучи, кладет правую ладонь на пентаграмму.

― На счет три ты должен полностью высвободить всю доступную тебе энергию и направить ее в руку. Все понятно?

― Мне ничего не понятно, ― почти шипит Ойкава, брезгливо погружая ладонь в шоколадную пентаграмму, ― и после того, как мы тут закончим, ты ответишь на все мои вопросы, количество которых уже перевалило за рамки разумного.

Цукишима игнорирует Ойкаву, он уже полностью сосредоточен на поиске нужной души, наверняка продумывает в своем расчетливом разуме все возможные и невозможные варианты заклинаний и магических лазеек. От нетерпения странным образом не остается и следа.

Ямагучи боится терять драгоценные минуты. Даже если Ойкава не понимает, что именно происходит сейчас, он как минимум знает, что нужно делать и для чего. Ямагучи ведет отсчет, концентрирует вокруг себя силу и чувствует, как начинает покалывать кожу даже сквозь слои шоколада и влажной липкой одежды.

Они срабатывают идеально точно, невидимая глазу энергия струится по телу, перетекает в ладони, охватывает знаки и линии на полу и заставляет шоколад светиться. Он плотный, не такой, как краска, но плотнее и четче мела, вода в нем позволяет магии перетекать, подобно электричеству. Когда ладони уже почти жжет, Цукишима начинает шептать. Что-то свое, незнакомое, Ямагучи узнает латынь, но сам он так далеко в своем обучении не заходил, полагался на японский.

Ойкава смотрит на Цукишиму со смесью ужаса и восхищения. Но больше все-таки ужаса. Он ничего не говорит, боясь помешать, хотя, кажется, начинает колебаться и сомневаться. Чувствует, что что-то не так. Ямагучи стискивает зубы, надеясь, что он не решит вдруг прервать заклинание. Ойкава переводит взгляд на Ямагучи, отчего становится не по себе. Такому Ойкаве не прикажешь и такого Ойкаву не уговоришь. С каждым сказанным словом он как будто все больше понимает, что происходит, Ямагучи читает у него на лице укор, и ему почти стыдно.

«Ты используешь меня», ― как будто говорит Ойкава. В следующий момент он вздрагивает и поднимает свободную руку, занося ее над Ямагучи.

Ямагучи втягивает голову в плечи, склоняется ближе к переливающейся светом пентаграмме и чувствует, как обжигает магией затылок. У Ойкавы есть все основания злиться, ведь портал в первую очередь не для Суги, так что Ямагучи готов к последствиям. Готов к ударам, крикам и ругани, лишь бы Ойкава продолжал оставаться… собой.

Но, когда удара не следует, Ямагучи открывает глаза и оборачивается. Удерживая одну руку на пентаграмме, Ойкава каким-то чудом сдерживает атаки Ивайзуми, летящие в Ямагучи. От столкновения магических потоков вокруг снова трещит, потом удары становятся глухими и глубокими ― видимо, Ивайзуми меняет заклинание. Один удар Ойкава упускает, но все-таки невидимый поток сбивается с траектории и попадает не в Ямагучи или Ойкаву, а в Цукишиму. Тот даже не вздрагивает. Лишь по стеклам очков идут трещины, а из носа тянется тонкая струйка крови, красит ему губы.

Уши закладывает странным шумом и статикой. Темно-красная капля стекает по губам Цукишимы, по его подбородку и падает на пентаграмму, их ладони тут же пронзает болью, а волна энергии отталкивает от круга света. Больше нет ни шоколада, ни символов, ни даже бетонного пола ― вместо него бьющий из земли луч света.

― Нет! ― слышится через глухую пелену крик Ивайзуми. Кажется, он еще ругается, но Ямагучи не может разобрать.

Из Ямагучи опять высосали всю энергию, он лежит на земле и не может пошевелиться. С трудом заставляет себя хотя бы перевернуться на бок и посмотреть на Ивайзуми. Он выглядит очень злым, нет, он в ярости, и в ярком свете портала Ямагучи видит очертания его расправленных крыльев, их тени на стене позади. Это красиво и завораживает, но любоваться некогда. В то же время Ямагучи остро чувствует каждую косточку своего тела, каждую мышцу и клетку пронзает усталостью и болью. Он вложил в портал всего себя, и теперь все падения, удары и даже небольшие синяки дают о себе знать. Взятая у Ойкавы энергия иссякла вместе с собственной силой Ямагучи, ушла, оставив его бессильно смотреть на воинственно расправившего крылья Ивайзуми. На то, как в его руках искрится магия, как стремительно приближается ее сгусток. Но Ойкава снова, как персональный спаситель, становится на пути у едва, но все же видимого сейчас потока. Атака ударяется в выставленный щит, и от ее силы Ойкава содрогается и падает на колени перед Ямагучи.

― Вы идиоты! ― кричит Ивайзуми. ― Вы даже не представляете, во что себя втянули! Ойкава, съебись отсюда, пока еще можешь!

Ямагучи очень жаль, но в то же время он рад, что все удалось, и даже рад, что открывшийся портал продолжает пожирать его жизненные силы, ведь это значит, что все сработало. Он ищет глазами Цукишиму, но не находит его, а яркий свет заставляет зажмуриться и устало опустить голову на пол.

Где-то над ним что-то гремит, слышны крики и чувствуются вспышки. Но открыть глаза получается, лишь когда исчезает ощущение, что из него высасывают по прямому каналу все соки. Совсем рядом с ним опускается нога в черном ботинке, затем другая, и Ямагучи видит над собой того, кого, казалось, больше никогда не надеялся увидеть.

― Хороший мальчик. Ты отлично поработал. ― Куроо возвышается над ним подобно башне, ободряюще улыбается, но выходит лишь его привычная кривая ухмылка.

Цукишима стоит рядом без единого признака усталости, он успел избавиться от треснувших очков, которые теперь валяются где-то рядом. Ивайзуми напротив матерится сквозь зубы, он один против всех, и Ямагучи знает, что, каким бы сильным он ни был, у него нет и шанса против такого Цукишимы ― и такого Куроо. Ни единого, даже малейшего шанса против их больной, ужасающей и совершенно невероятной связи.

Куроо переводит взгляд на Ивайзуми и одним жестом отбивает летящую в него атаку.

― Господи Иисусе, ангел вредит человеку, ― говорит Куроо. Его образ начинает расплываться у Ямагучи перед глазами. ― Ямагучи, солнышко, подожди, мы с ним разберемся. 

Вдвоем с Цукишимой они двигаются синхронно и даже не смотрят друг на друга, идут на Ивайзуми. Хочется крикнуть, чтобы они остановились, что Ивайзуми не сделал ничего плохого, только выполнял свою работу, но голоса нет, а тело парализовано усталостью.

Над Ямагучи появляется встревоженное лицо Ойкавы, и хочется шептать хотя бы ему бессильное «останови их». Но Ойкава не понимает, не видит и хмурится.

― Черт, как же я тебя ненавижу, чертов слабак, ― ругается Ойкава, хватая Ямагучи за плечи и встряхивая. ― Приди в себя, шоколадный кусок дерьма, и не вздумай тут сдыхать из-за какого-то одного портала!

Ямагучи силится улыбнуться, но не может. Цукишима обменял половину души на половину демонической, связал себя с исчадием ада, он больше не человек, и он гораздо сильнее, чем был когда-то. Ойкава родился полукровкой, ему не грозит смерть от магического истощения. А Ямагучи просто никто по сравнению с ними. Он надеялся, что, подпитавшись энергией Ойкавы, сможет вытянуть портал, но нет, портал вытянул его.

Ойкава, чувствуя неладное, хватает Ямагучи за подбородок, сжимает до боли и тянет к себе.

― На, вампиреныш, укуси меня еще раз, ― зло шипит Ойкава, Ямагучи чувствует его дыхание у себя на лице, ― давай, выпей крови, проведи свой варварский ритуал, иначе я убью тебя здесь и сейчас.

― Эй ты, кем бы ты ни был, убери от него руки, ― не оборачиваясь говорит Цукишима.

Ямагучи хочется смеяться от угроз Ойкавы, от ревностной защиты Цукишимы, от того, что план удался и Куроо теперь здесь, а еще от того, что он умирает, перемазанный с ног до головы жидким какао посреди шоколадной фабрики у полукровки на руках. Пелена и темнота, накрывающие глаза, пугают и сводят веселье на нет. Ямагучи чувствует грубое прикосновение Ойкавы, который кусает свои же губы, касается ими рта Ямагучи, обводит языком, лижет лихорадочно, в бессильной панике, как будто одна его кровь сможет вернуть человека к жизни.

А потом наступает темнота, и Ямагучи не чувствует больше ничего.

***

― …И когда они прижали Ивайзуми к стене и он упал, мне пришлось остановить этих агрессивных придурков, чтобы не убили его. Но я действовал слишком медленно. ― Знакомый голос неспешно проникает в сознание, дает к себе привыкнуть последние полчаса и постепенно становится громче и четче, пока Ямагучи, наконец, не может четко разобрать каждое слово.

― Кто тут агрессивный придурок? ― слышится недовольный возглас Куроо ― его почему-то узнать проще всего.

― Заткнись, я тебя прошу, ― стонет Ойкава.

Еще один голос, который Ямагучи узнает сразу.

В нос ударяет аромат цитруса, да так, что Ямагучи не сразу вспоминает, что у него должно быть разбито лицо ― а с таким раскладом должно быть сложно унюхать что-то. Но боли странным образом нет, а вот веки все еще сложно разлепить.

― Ангельская часть Ивайзуми восстановится сама и довольно быстро, ― вздыхает кто-то рядом, ― но телу… оболочке понадобится больше времени. Во что вы его превратили?

― Он чуть не убил нашего мальчика, ― фыркает Куроо. ― И нас.

― Во-первых, что значит «вашего мальчика»? ― В голосе Ойкавы столько недовольства и даже каприза, что это почти смешно. ― Во-вторых, его чуть не убил ваш дурацкий портал, из которого тебя не ждали.

― Вам двоим вообще лучше исчезнуть, пока Ивайзуми не пришел в себя, ― слышится голос Суги, который Ямагучи наконец узнает.

Где они все и что тут делают? Почему цитрус? Ивайзуми жив, но как сильно ранен? Откуда Суга? Тяжелый груз вины наваливается на Ямагучи и сдавливает легкие. На секунду кажется, что было бы проще ничего этого не чувствовать, оставаться без сознания как можно дольше.

Дышать по-прежнему трудно. Ямагучи заставляет себя открыть глаза. Задыхаясь, он садится на кровати, а в спину тут же упирается ладонь Цукишимы, придерживает, не дает упасть.

Ямагучи встречается с Цукишимой взглядом и видит в нем некую счастливую, совершенно нездоровую окрыленность. Они сидят в палате вместе с Куроо, рядом на кушетке плечом к плечу Суга и Ойкава, а чуть поодаль у постели Ивайзуми суетится Дайчи.

У Ойкавы искусаны губы, пластырь на шее, и он прижимает к голове полотенце со льдом, но в целом выглядит хорошо, хоть и очень уставшим. При виде пришедшего в себя Ямагучи, он делает рывок вперед, но тут же садится обратно ― Ямагучи остается гадать, что или кто заставляет его остаться на месте.

Ямагучи смотрит на Сугу и ожидает увидеть осуждение и недоверие, но встречает лишь ободряющую и всепрощающую улыбку. Куроо сует ему под нос стакан с водой и придерживает, пока Ямагучи смачивает губы и горло.

На нем чистая одежда, а от шоколада остается только запах. В теле еще присутствует слабость, но руки и ноги теперь хотя бы слушаются, хотя Ямагучи все еще чувствует себя поломанной марионеткой в руках пьяного кукловода. Он трогает свой нос, который чудесным образом почти не болит, и замечает на столике у кровати Ивайзуми огромную вазу с апельсинами. Куроо ест один из них ― вот откуда запах.

― Если тебе лучше, мы забираем тебя и уходим, ― говорит Цукишима.

― Вы ― да, ― тут же вмешивается Суга, ― а Ямагучи я никуда не отпускал.

Цукишима смотрит на него с очевидным желанием поспорить, но сдерживается и своим привычным холодным тоном говорит:

― С чего вы взяли, что имеете право решать за Ямагучи?

― С того, что твой друг серьезно провинился и теперь должен ответить за свои ошибки.

Цукишима морщится, потому что Суга наверняка таким образом хотел сказать что-то вроде «ты тоже виноват». Куроо испепеляет в руке корку от апельсина и хмыкает.

― Ответить за что? План сработал вообще-то, мы с тобой оба там, где и хотели быть. ― Он лукаво подмигивает Цукишиме, и Ямагучи, как и все здесь, вдруг чувствует себя лишним. ― И вообще, я бы тебе очень посоветовал не трогать зайку.

― С каких пор он «зайка»? ― бормочет явно мучающийся от мигрени Ойкава, но его никто не слышит.

Ямагучи чувствует, что скучал по Куроо, отчетливо видит теперь его сущность, когда-то так пугавшую. Вызвавшую в Цукишиме целую бурю перемен. То торнадо, что перевернуло жизни их обоих. 

― Это что, угроза? ― интересуется Суга, с опасной улыбкой глядя на Куроо.

― Конечно нет, ты же у нас и мухи не обидишь. ― Куроо закидывает ноги на кровать Ямагучи и смотрит на Сугу, склонив голову набок. ― Не то что демона, который никому ничего в жизни плохого не сделал.

Суга приосанивается, моргает и смотрит на Куроо так, что Ямагучи не сдерживает улыбки.

― Прошу прощения? ― говорит Суга. ― Ты смеешь обвинять меня?

― Нет конечно. ― Отрицание выходит совершенно неестественным, и Ямагучи не верит в него.

― Мы это обсуждали, ― начинает Суга, но прерывается, когда слышит недовольный вздох Дайчи.

Тот оборачивается, не отрываясь от перебинтовывания руки Ивайзуми.

― Я очень настойчиво прошу вас убраться отсюда немедленно, ― говорит он и хочет добавить что-то еще, но не успевает.

Дверь распахивается, Ойкава тут же напряженно выпрямляет спину, Цукишима хмурит брови, Куроо снимает ноги с кровати Ямагучи. Кажется, один Дайчи не напрягся, да Ямагучи еще ― просто потому что у него нет на это сил.

За огромным пакетом, из которого едва не вываливаются апельсины, Тендо почти не видно. Зато отлично слышно, как он певуче тянет:

― Доброе утро, доброе утро, маленькие оранжевые солнышки для наших побитых солнышек, ― мотивчиком похоже на какую-то дурацкую попсовую песенку. Напряжение в палате ощутимо спадает, только Цукишима остается похожим на готового к защите и атаке зверя.

Дайчи заканчивает с перевязкой и удивленно поднимает брови.

― Тендо? Ты принес такой же огромный пакет вчера, даже если мы все тут будем есть эти апельсины, то не съедим их за одну ночь.

― Ничего-ничего, хорошего много не бывает, ― все еще напевает Тендо и сгружает свой пакет на постель Ивайзуми. ― Да, дорогой? ― Он безмятежно улыбается. Никто не спешит откликаться на «дорогого», и Ямагучи недоумевает, к кому бы Тендо мог обращаться. ― Не печалься, мотылек! Ты ложишься на бочок: я пришью тебе другое, шелковое, голубое, новое, хорошее крылышко!..

― Прекрати! ― стонет Ивайзуми, разлепляет веки и впивается в Тендо ненавидящим взглядом. Тот только улыбается ― еще шире и радостнее.

― А я знал, что ты не спишь!

― Свали нахрен, ― голос у Ивайзуми хриплый, страдальческий.

Куроо вдруг начинает хохотать.

― А ты мне нравишься, ― заявляет он и хлопает себя по колену.

Напряжение в воздухе совсем рассасывается, Тендо отвечает шутками на шутки Куроо, к ним подключается Суга. Дайчи еще занят ранами Ивайзуми, а Ойкава только закатывает глаза на это все и сдавливает пальцами виски. Цукишиму Тендо демонстративно игнорирует, даже когда становится совсем рядом и с чрезмерной заботой щупает голову Ямагучи. «Хэй, поцелованный ангелом. Все у тебя получилось, солнышко», ― бросает он. Это даже приятно, Ямагучи слабо улыбается, ощущая прикосновения прохладных беспокойных пальцев. Когда Ойкава громко цыкает и шлепает Тендо по руке, тот заразительно смеется. 

Суета утихает, когда Тендо присаживается на край кровати Ивайзуми, деловито закидывает ногу на ногу. Ивайзуми смотрит на него так, будто пытается прогнать одним взглядом.

― Итак, начинай. ― Тендо похлопывает Ивайзуми по бедру. Тот скалится и разве что не рычит.

― Что начинать?

― Рассказывать, конечно! Время прохладных историй! ― Тендо хлопает в ладони. ― Мне вот, например, жутко любопытно, почему ангелы ― прямо целым боевым отрядом! ― так отчаянно пытались помешать открыть какой-то там портал в ад. Ну подумаешь! Ко мне вот Вакатоши в гости ходит. А ты вообще сам недавно оттуда. ― Тендо складывает пальцы пистолетом и «стреляет» в Ойкаву, чем заслуживает еще одно выразительное закатывание глаз.

Ямагучи смотрит на Ивайзуми, а у того лицо перекашивается еще больше. Ямагучи сглатывает, у него холодеют ладони. А ведь действительно. Это должно быть что-то очень, очень серьезное, чтобы ангелы вот так ввязались в переделку.

― Это, ― нехотя говорит Ивайзуми и кивает на Ямагучи. Тот испуганно округляет глаза.

― Мы не «это», ― резко бросает Цукишима, и Ямагучи переводит взгляд на них с Куроо. Значит, кивок указывал на них. Куроо успокаивающе хлопает Цукишиму по колену, и тот все-таки немного расслабляет плечи.

― Я жажду подробностей! ― Тендо улыбается, но в его улыбке Ямагучи совсем не замечает веселья. Зато замечает, каким острым взглядом он награждает Цукишиму.

― Какие тебе подробности? ― раздражается Ивайзуми. ― Поступила информация: через новый портал Ямагучи Тадаши хочет протянуть сюда демона, который вступил с человеком в особую связь. Это запрещено. Я получаю приказ ― я выполняю приказ. Все.

В палате становится тихо. Ямагучи прикрывает глаза. Он, в общем-то, всегда понимал, что связь Куроо и Цукишимы ― что-то особенное. Особенное, необычное, опасное. Но настолько, чтобы ангелы решили что-то с этим сделать?

― Я так понимаю, все не одним днем решилось? ― подает голос Суга. Он задумчиво кусает губы.

― Я исполнитель, я не занимаюсь расследованиями, ― отрезает Ивайзуми, делает паузу и вздыхает: ― Конечно, не одним. Поэтому мне и отдали приказ сейчас.

― Вау. ― Куроо вдруг начинает ощупывать себя, затем Цукишиму. Тот бросает на него удивленный взгляд, но не отпирается, когда пальцы проходятся по ребрам ― и Ямагучи даже почти стыдно на это смотреть. ― Вау, обалдеть, и мы еще до сих пор живы. Почему?

― Был приказ не дать порталу открыться, приказа убивать не было. ― Ивайзуми смеряет его оценивающим взглядом. ― Хотя я уже даже жалею об этом. Теперь этим будут заниматься старшие чины.

― А я говорил, что вы точно что те копы, ― хмыкает Ойкава, но Ивайзуми не обращает на его подколку внимания.

― У тебя ведь есть покровитель. ― Ивайзуми смотрит на Куроо и даже не моргает. Тот медленно склоняет голову набок. ― Ну так вот я тебе советую отказаться от него. Хотя не уверен, что ты вообще сможешь.

― Как интересно! Тецуро-кун ― я же могу тебя так называть? ― а давай ты… ― Тендо не успевает договорить. Ивайзуми со стоном, но поразительно быстро приподнимается и засовывает ему в рот целый неочищенный апельсин. Тендо обиженно, укоризненно смотрит на Ивайзуми круглыми глазами.

― Не лезь не в свое дело. Еще тебя там не хватало. ― Ивайзуми падает на подушку и закрывает глаза. 

Тендо выплевывает апельсин, и его длинные подвижные пальцы тут же начинают теребить фрукт, снимать кожуру полосами. Он все-таки не продолжает, но на Куроо смотрит жадно.

― Больным нужен покой. ― Наконец Дайчи решает их разогнать. ― Ямагучи, если ты нормально себя чувствуешь, я могу отпустить тебя. 

Цукишима тут же кладет руку Ямагучи на плечо, но он улыбается ему, качает головой и переводит взгляд на Ойкаву. Выражение лица у того неуловимо смягчается.

***

У Ойкавы дома просторно и… мило. Ямагучи нравится обстановка, чистота. Суга ожидаемо не отпустил его с Цукишимой и Куроо, зато был не против предложения Ойкавы присмотреть за Ямагучи пару дней, пока он поправляется, а сам Суга решает свои дела. Да и Ямагучи тоже был не против.

Глядя на большие, от пола до потолка, окна в спальне и аккуратно заправленную постель, Ямагучи все задается вопросом, почему же Ойкава предпочитает зависать у Суги, но спросить все как-то забывает, да и это кажется неловким. Особенно теперь, когда в теле практически не остается боли. Когда внутри все больше сгущается жар.

― Только не вздумай кусаться, ― шепчет Ойкава в губы Ямагучи, и кажется, что пол уходит из-под ног.

Ямагучи цепляется за его рубашку, как за опору, думает о том, что на ней слишком много пуговиц, что жаль будет ее мять, а еще он думает о гневном лице Ойкавы и как он будет шипеть от злости, если порвать черную шелковую ткань. Ямагучи хочет увидеть это выражение и безо всякого стыда оттягивает ворот в сторону, но Ойкава, будто читая его мысли, перехватывает худое запястье и опрокидывает Ямагучи на кровать.

― Прекрати, ― пригвоздив его к месту, говорит Ойкава.

Ямагучи чувствует его нетерпение каждой клеточкой тела, набухший член через плотную ткань джинсов и расслабляется, показывая что да, вот он, делает то, что хочет Ойкава. И едва тот теряет бдительность, Ямагучи тянется вперед и целует его, но тут же получает ответ, и вот он опять прижат к простыням, языки сплетаются, и Ойкава оказывается сильнее, инициативнее, скользит в рот Ямагучи, кажется, в самую глотку. Он шипит от легкой покалывающей боли защитного заклинания на чужом языке, но не отодвигается, мазохистки тянется вперед, и хочется извиваться под ним, тереться и прижиматься. Ойкава тяжелый, не дает шевельнуться, Ямагучи задыхается, отчего почему-то безумно хорошо. С трудом получается высвободить одну руку и зарыться пальцами в волосы Ойкавы на затылке, перебрать аккуратные пряди.

Ойкава чуть приподнимается, чтобы провести обеими ладонями по груди Ямагучи, вниз, к животу, и смять края майки, задирая ее едва ли не до горла. Он сам опускается вниз и присасывается губами к коже над линией джинсов. Ямагучи находит такое положение невероятно удобным, чтобы вместо рубашки отыграться на волосах Ойкавы, прижать его голову к своему животу. Пальцы скользят сквозь пряди, будто в поисках невидимых глазу рогов, но не находят, а уже через секунду Ямагучи забывает обо всем на свете, потому что Ойкава сжимает в ладони его пах через джинсы и скользит языком в пупок. Ощущения смешанные, сильные, хочется одновременно оттолкнуть Ойкаву, убрать от себя подальше, и в то же время прижать, позволить делать все, что бы этот полудемон ни задумал.

Ойкава не церемонится, сжав и потерев промежность Ямагучи ладонью, он расстегивает его джинсы, стаскивает и отбрасывает в сторону. От майки Ямагучи избавляется сам и тут же прижимается лопатками к постели, потому что Ойкава приподнимает его бедра, высоко и не очень удобно, и не больно прикусывает кожу на бедре у самой мошонки. Ямагучи весь вскидывается, бесстыдно стонет и расставляет ноги шире. Он не думает ни о чем, пока Ойкава играет с ним, дразнит, целует. И задыхается, когда тот проникает скользкими от смазки пальцами в узкую дырочку, опускает его бедра на кровать и давит на живот ладонью, одновременно несдержанно трахая и растягивая. Собственный член сочится влажными каплями, Ямагучи стонет, широко открыв рот, и подается вперед, но ладонь Ойкавы удерживает его на месте, ногти впиваются в кожу, пока пальцы задевают чувствительную точку внутри, щекочут и давят. Ойкава, кажется, чувствует его тело, как свое собственное, знает, где лучше прикасаться к Ямагучи, когда нажать и когда отпустить. Но удовольствие накатывает и уходит, как волны прилива, все не захлестывая Ямагучи целиком. Он не сразу осознает, что Ойкава издевается над ним, а когда понимает, то захлебывается в собственных стонах и беспомощно тянется к нему, ослабленный чужим влиянием и властью.

― Ойкава… ― Ямагучи чувствует, как пересохло в горле. ― Тоору, пожалуйста…

― Что? ― Ойкава второй рукой гладит Ямагучи по животу, бедру, подхватывает под коленку и закидывает ногу себе на плечо. ― Что «пожалуйста»? ― Он продолжает издевательски переплетать внутри пальцы, дразнить края входа, лишая Ямагучи способности говорить и здраво мыслить.

Ямагучи хочет ударить по нему заклинанием, хочет забрать все его силы, запереть в клетке из пентаграмм. Вместо этого он находит в себе силы извернуться, закинуть вторую ногу на плечо Ойкавы и крепко сжать его шею коленями. Ойкава не успевает даже удивиться, как оказывается опрокинут на бок, и Ямагучи спешит забраться на него, сесть сверху и надавить ладонями на грудь, прижимая к кровати. Без его длинных и невозможно приятных пальцев в себе пусто, тело просит продолжения, член подрагивает от нетерпения, но зато проясняется разум, и Ямагучи снова обретает над собой власть. А заодно и над Ойкавой. Мерзавец ухмыляется, широко раскидывает руки на кровати, наверняка наслаждаясь видом совершенно голого, раскрасневшегося от возбуждения Ямагучи, сидящего задницей у него на груди.

― Что же ты сделаешь? ― Ойкава облизывает губы.

Ямагучи думает, что Ойкава ужасен, что за красивым лицом и телом скрывается мерзкий садистский характер. Он думает, что ненавидит его за то, что Ойкава заставляет его испытывать, и ненавидит себя еще больше. Ямагучи не может и не хочет сопротивляться и ревностно не готов никому его отдавать.

Ямагучи выпрямляется, и сердце стучит в груди так, что кажется, Ойкава сейчас услышит, все поймет и воспользуется этой слабостью. Приходится побороть в себе желание порвать дурацкую рубашку Ойкавы, наверняка он только и ждет повода опять наброситься на Ямагучи. Вместо этого Ямагучи медленно и аккуратно расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей, стягивает ее с плеч Ойкавы и перекручивает под заботливо приподнятой поясницей. Пускай потом помучается в попытках освободить руки. Ямагучи сползает ниже, расстегивает брюки Ойкавы и также тянет вниз, оставляя их на лодыжках.

Когда Ямагучи садится на бедра Ойкавы, он чувствует упершийся между ягодиц возбужденный член и весь сжимается от нетерпения, но наступила его очередь играть, так что он сдерживает себя, наклоняется к самым губам Ойкавы, касается их и проводит языком от подбородка до ложбинки между ключицами.

Ойкава шипит и извивается, дергая руками в снятой не до конца рубашке, застегнутых манжетах.

― Черт тебя дери! ― ругается он, когда на коже, где только что касался язык Ямагучи с защитной татуировкой, проступают красные следы. Они быстро расходятся и исчезают, но все равно чувствуются.

― Именно это сейчас и происходит. ― Ямагучи не сдерживает улыбки, глядя на перекошенное от злости и желания лицо Ойкавы.

Он опять склоняется к груди Ойкавы, обводит его сосок языком и втягивает в рот. Ойкава беспомощно стонет и шипит, оставляя на время попытки освободить руки.

― Как же я тебя ненавижу, ― извивается он, когда Ямагучи опускается вниз, оставляя на его теле влажную и покрасневшую полосу. ― Почему на языке? Почему?

Ойкава почти хнычет от бессилия и вскидывается, когда Ямагучи обводит языком пупок.

― Не вздумай идти дальше. ― Слышится треск ткани, кажется, ему все же удается освободить одну руку, потому что на голову Ямагучи ложится ладонь, и он замирает на секунду, ожидая толчка или рывка за волосы, но этого не происходит.

Ямагучи ощущает тяжесть чужой руки на голове, как и любопытство Ойкавы, несмотря на озвученный протест. Он обхватывает его член за основание и нежно касается головки губами прежде, чем взять в рот, прижать его между небом и языком, почувствовать, как головка упирается в горло. Ойкава замирает и медленно выдыхает, чуть дергает бедрами.

― Почему язык? ― снова стонет он без конца задавая один и тот же вопрос. ― Почему?

Теперь его ладонь почти давит на затылок Ямагучи, и он хнычет не то от легкой боли, не то от удовольствия, вбиваясь членом в чужой рот.

Ямагучи скидывает его руку, обсасывает головку и выпрямляется, подсаживаясь выше. Ойкава кажется опьяненным, обездвиженным, и, стоит Ямагучи отстраниться, он выдыхает одновременно с облегчением и досадой. Хочется просто из вредности сказать, что Ямагучи знает, как обезвредить заклинание для Ойкавы, что он в курсе отменяющих техник, но Ойкаве, кажется, так хорошо, что он решает промолчать.

Вместо этого устраивается сверху, размазывает выступающую на головке смазку и проводит между ягодиц пальцами, убеждаясь, что Ойкава хорошо его смазал и растянул.

Ямагучи опускается на член Ойкавы медленно, упирается обеими руками в его голую грудь для опоры, чувствует каждый сантиметр в себе. Ойкава высвобождает вторую руку и сжимает его бедра, но не спешит, дает Ямагучи время и контроль. Не хочется заставлять его пожалеть об этом, и, едва Ямагучи касается ягодицами бедер Ойкавы, он полностью расслабляется и замирает на миг, наслаждаясь ощущениями наполненности. Ойкава, затаив дыхание, смотрит на него, открывает рот, будто желает что-то сказать, но не издает ни звука. Ямагучи, поборов непонятно откуда взявшееся смущение, закрывает глаза, чуть привстает и опускается снова. Все тело горит от нетерпения, мышцы сжимаются, член подрагивает, и Ямагучи больше не в силах сдерживаться. Он заставляет Ойкаву согнуть ноги, упирается ему в колени ладонями и начинает двигаться. Угол самый удобный, разбухшая головка члена то и дело проходится по желаемой точке. Все мысли вновь улетучиваются у Ямагучи из головы, он сосредотачивается на себе и своем собственном удовоствии, насаживается глубже, до шлепков ягодиц о бедра, стонет, забываясь где он и с кем. И лишь по стонам Ойкавы вспоминает, что не один.

― Ты маленький эгоистичный засранец. ― Ойкава сжимает ноги Ямагучи, пытается удержать на себе, подмахивает бедрами.

Кажется, что ему недостаточно скорости, да и Ямагучи уже изнывает от невозможного, каждую секунду ускользающего удовольствия, так что он позволяет Ойкаве утянуть себя вниз, прижать к груди и привставает на коленях. Теперь контроль у Ойкавы, и он не деликатничает, сжимает волосы Ямагучи, двигается быстро, трахает его, почти выскальзывая из задницы и вгоняя член обратно. Ямагучи что-то шепчет ему на ухо и сам не понимает и не слышит себя. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы задумываться об этом, когда он так близок к разрядке. Сперма брызжет и растирается между их соприкасающимися животами. Ойкава не сбавляет темпа, когда кончает следом, прижимаясь губами к шее Ямагучи.

Ямагучи так и лежит сверху, пока Ойкава не начинает ерзать. Двигаться совсем не хочется, но Ямагучи все-таки сползает набок. В голове пусто, и сейчас это кажется блаженством, благословением ― как минимум. Ойкава рядом возится немного и тоже затихает, едва ощутимо трогает волосы Ямагучи. Они засыпают, и Ямагучи не знает, сколько проходит времени, теряясь в приятной близости, более чем интимной, а главное ― ответной.

Ямагучи кажется, что звенит телефон, но он игнорирует звук, чуть ежится, когда Ойкава рядом вздрагивает и встает за трубкой. Ямагучи проваливается обратно в сон под тихий едва различимый голос, и во сне ему все еще чудится фантомное тепло тела Ойкавы. Когда он медленно с неохотой просыпается и не обнаруживает его рядом, даже слегка удивляется. Ойкава только выходит из душа в одном полотенце вокруг бедер, вытирает волосы и ступает босыми ногами тихо, как кот. Ямагучи сдерживает порыв протянуть к нему руки, утащить обратно в постель и садится, путаясь в простынях.

― Суга-чан звонил, ― негромко говорит Ойкава и снова треплет Ямагучи по волосам, пока тот трет глаза пальцами. ― Мы будем нужны, ― он делает паузу, колеблется, ― скорее всего, твоему другу.

Ямагучи тут же вскидывает голову, смотрит беспокойно. Сон как рукой снимает, в отличие от желания обнять Ойкаву и прижаться щекой к еще влажному после душа животу. Тот, кажется, читает все на лице Ямагучи и улыбается, укладывает его обратно.

― Завтра, ― говорит он, когда Ямагучи сползает ниже и утыкается носом в его бок.

Ямагучи расслабляется и снова медленно проваливается в сон. Ему кажется, что впервые за долгое время он ставит свои желания выше чужих. Цукишима, а с ним и весь мир, может подождать.

**Author's Note:**

> [*Священный отряд из Фив](https://inosmi.ru/history/20160613/236831250.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Оригинальные размеры иллюстраций: [первая](https://image.ibb.co/kjvrVA/image.png), [вторая](https://image.ibb.co/bZnS3V/image.png), [третья](https://image.ibb.co/n93BVA/image.png), [четвертая](https://image.ibb.co/fe8pHq/image.png), [пятая](https://image.ibb.co/dkY0OV/2.png).


End file.
